HERMANOS (Raven, te presento a Victor Stone)
by Raven.blindbandit
Summary: Cyborg decide compartir su pasado con Raven, provocando que él y la Chica Oscura inicien una relación cada vez más cercana e íntima. Ahora ambos titanes deberán lidiar con un petirrojo obsesivo, un nuevo enemigo, y los tormentos de Victor Stone, que aparecen para acecharlo nuevamente. (Rated T, futuro contenido violento). RobRae, pero centrado en la relación fraternal CY-RAE
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, acá les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, que como adelanté antes, se va a centrar en la relación **Cyborg-Raven.**

Pronto voy a actualizar _"Niñeros"_ , y a subir un capítulo extra de _"De nuevo en tu mente"_ , pero realmente quería empezar a subir esta historia, antes que la PC volviera de borrármela -.-

Así que espero que les guste, y espero sus comentarios!

 _ **Rae.-**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **HERMANOS**_

 _ **(Capítulo 1)**_

\- Soldador.

Una mano se extendió, asomándose bajo el enorme auto azul y plateado. Su palma esperaba recibir la herramienta pedida para poder continuar con su tarea, reparando el destruido eje delantero del coche.

Cinderblock se había ensañado esta vez, y el Auto-T había recibido la peor parte. Por alguna razón, su conductor había sido bastante... _ineficaz_ a la hora de esquivar los ataques del enemigo, y como resultado, todo el eje delantero simplemente se desprendió.

\- Soldador.

La mano se abrió y cerró un par de veces, indicando dónde debía apoyarse la herramienta.

El grupo se sorprendió al ver el estado de su vehículo. Nunca había quedado tan... hecho pedazos, básicamente. Cyborg había estado realmente distraído, no había duda de ello. Cuando la batalla terminó, él simplemente se quedó maldiciendo y pateando un neumático.

Él _nunca_ pateaba a su bebé.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _\- ¡Cyborg!_

 _Raven había optado por ir de copiloto mientras Robin se adelantaba en su moto y los otros dos titanes volaban hacia el destino. Pensó que sería mejor, y le ayudaría a ahorrar energías para la pelea._

 _Mala decisión. **Muy** mala decisión._

 _Sus manos ibas sujetándose del tablero, el asiento, la puerta, el techo, lo que sea que le permitiera mantener algo de estabilidad frente a las curvas cerradas y las frenadas estrepitosas de su compañero. Su cerebro estaba alerta y listo para formar un campo de energía **cuando** el coche se desviara y fuese a incrustarse contra un edificio. Sí, "cuando", porque para Raven, las posibilidades de salir ilesa de ese viaje eran simplemente nulas._

 _\- Déjame conducir._

 _\- Ni hablar, Chica Oscura; ya casi llegamos._

 _Raven pudo ver a Cinderblock a la distancia, y decidió tele-transportarse hasta allí. La batalla ya había comenzado y a ella le tocó estar detrás del grupo, encargándose de mantener edificios en pie y civiles a salvo._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al auto-T doblando en una esquina y tomando la avenida donde estaba el equipo, finalmente. Sin embargo, ella no fue la única de divisarlo._

 _Cinderblock se la agarró contra el vehículo y, por alguna razón, los siempre precisos movimientos de Cyborg eran toscos e improvisados, volviéndolo un blanco fácil. La hechicera formó pequeños campos de protección para el coche con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha mantenía los pilares de un enorme hotel en posición, evitando un derrumbe._

 _'Ahorro de energía mi trasero', maldijo por lo bajo._

 _Cuando el auto finalmente se detuvo -porque ahora carecía de eje delantero- Cyborg bajó empuñando su cañón sónico. No obstante, luego de lanzar un único rayo, Cinderblock se encargó de inutilizar temporalmente su arma._

 _La pelea seguía, y el equipo se estaba agotando._

 _\- ¡Cyborg! -gritó Robin en cierto punto, mientras esquivaba ataques-. ¡Dime que ya lo reparaste!_

 _\- Estoy en eso, ¡estoy en eso! Rayos, ¡no me presiones!_

 _Cyborg intentaba reparar su brazo, pero los gritos de su líder los interrumpían, sin contar que su compañera lo movía de acá para allá telekinéticamente, esquivando ataques enemigos._

 _\- ¡Diablos, Chica Oscura! ¡Quiero mantener el desayuno en mi estómago!_

 _\- Pues lo siento, pero no estás prestando atención._

 _Raven terminó por depositarlo dentro del auto y corrió a ayudar a sus compañeros, aunque ya era tarde: Cinderblock había huido._

 _Los cuatro titanes caminaron hacia el auto agotados, sólo para ver a Cyborg de pie a un lado, pateando el neumático mientras soltaba algunas maldiciones._

 _\- Viejo, ¿estás... pateando a tu bebé? -Chico Bestia no cabía en su asombro._

 _\- No estoy de humor, Bestia -respondió secamente el mayor._

 _\- ¿Cómo está tu brazo, amigo Cyborg?_

 _\- Hmp, lo reparé, pero demasiado tarde._

 _\- Oye, no te culpes. Cinderblock nos tomó con la guardia baja, a todos -el líder se puso al hombro la tarea de levantar los ánimos-. La próxima vez, le patearemos el trasero. Raven -la aludida alzó el rostro mínimamente bajo su capucha-, ¿podrías llevar a Cyborg y el auto a la Torre? No parece que esté en condiciones de andar... ninguno de los dos._

 _Ella simplemente asintió, pasando junto al petirrojo sin mirarlo, y armó un enorme círculo de energía que absorbió instantáneamente a los dos Titanes y al vehículo._

 ** _*end flashback*_**

\- Sol-da-dor.

Los calambres empezaban a hacerse presentes en el brazo que llevaba unos siete minutos extendido. La extremidad volvió a ocultarse bajo el auto, para empujar el cuerpo de su dueña y sacarlo de su escondite.

Raven se deslizó fuera del capó del auto, se levantó del suelo y se quitó la gafas protectoras, para luego limpiarse las manos con un trozo de gastada tela. Volteó a ver a su compañero y se estremeció.

Cyborg estaba de pie, con la batería del auto en una mano y una llave en la otra, mirando la mesa frente a él. Sus movimientos habían quedado suspendidos, su cuerpo en _stand-by_ , su ceño profundamente fruncido y su boca formando una fina línea - tan fina como la que los gruesos labios del joven afroamericano podían formar.

\- Cyborg... ¿Cyborg?

El mayor pestañeó un par de veces, el hechizo roto, y giró hacia la ocultista. Ella de pie con su mano en alto, claramente con intención de tocarlo para sacarlo del trance.

\- ¿Huh? Hey, um, ¿qué ocurrió con ese eje?

\- Ocurrió que necesitaba un soldador.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo pediste?

Raven frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¿Huh?

\- No encendiste tu hip-hop ni hablaste de idioteces en los veinte minutos que llevamos aquí. Dejaste que Cinderblock destruyera el auto, y casi te transforma en chatarra y repuestos hace rato -se acercó más, desanudando sus brazos, y cambió el ceño fruncido por una mirada analítica-. Estás muy... distraído.

\- Rae-Rae, no sé de qué estás hab-

\- Por favor -ella alzó una mano, frenando al titán-, no insultes a mi inteligencia. Algo te ocurre, lo siento. Tu mente está perturbada por algo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó en un susurro.

\- Émpata -explicó sencillamente-. Despides emociones negativas, muchas de ellas. Frustración, confusión, miedo, tristeza. Llevas así desde el mediodía, dándome jaquecas con tu despliegue emocional.

El mayor dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante con resignación. Sus manos soltaron los olvidados objetos y se empuñaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Luego de despedir un enorme suspiro, se giró con convicción hacia Raven, sosteniendo sus dos pequeñas manos entre las propias.

\- Raven, yo... -la miró fijamente a los ojos, provocando que la hechicera tragara duro-. Necesito pedirte algo.

 **XXXXX**

Los papeles y carpetas formaban rascacielos de proporciones magníficas por todo el lugar. Y allí, entre esa ciudad de papel, el petirrojo se encargaba de llenar un nuevo archivo con los eventos del día.

Llevaba dos horas allí, ¿o tal vez tres? No estaba del todo seguro, pero tampoco le importaba. Era su deber, su obligación, y más allá de eso, la parte obsesiva de su personalidad -que él prefería definir como "meticulosa"- lo obligaba a permanecer en ese cuarto, con apenas la luz de una lámpara sobre el escritorio, revisando historiales y cotejando archivos.

Todo el equipo sabía que él estaba ahí, y se habían resignado al hecho de que no lograrían sacarlo. Robin lo sabía, sabía muy bien que sus amigos estaban preocupados por él y su salud mental. Le insistían con que se lo tomara con calma, que buscara un poco de tiempo para relajarse. Desde aquel episodio de Slade y los químicos que implantó en su sistema nervioso, todos habían quedado seriamente preocupados por él. Raven, especialmente.

Ella había navegado en su mente, un lugar tan oscuro y retorcido que Robin seguía impresionado por el hecho de que ella hubiese logrado salir de ahí sin mayores secuelas. La hechicera siempre había asegurado que su propia mente no era un lugar que otros pudieran ver; pues la mente de Robin era un reflejo de sus obsesiones y oscuridad, y no le habría sorprendido que ella saliese totalmente traumatizada de ahí.

La puerta de la sala de investigaciones de abrió, dejando que la luz del corredor llenara el lugar.

\- Diablos, Rob, quedarás ciego si sigues trabajando a oscuras.

Robin no volteó, ni siquiera alzó su birome del papel.

\- _Hmp_ , supongo que la baticueva me acostumbró a esto. ¿Qué ocurre, Cy?

\- Yo, _uh_ , vine a decirte algo.

\- Te escucho.

Mentira. Su mente estaba total y completamente enfocada en la tarea frente a sus ojos. Su cerebro, bien entrenado por Batman, tenía la capacidad de procesar lo que oía y archivarlo en un pequeño rincón de su mente sin desviar su atención de lo que le importaba, para luego recordarlo cuando tuviera tiempo.

\- Sé que no es cierto -respondió el mayor con molestia; rayos, lo conocían muy bien-. Como sea, quería avisarte que yo me iré por unos días.

El cerebro de Robin le puso un "alto" repentino a la escritura, mientras una vocesilla en su cabeza le llamaba la atención.

 _'Oye, niño listo, deberías oír esto. Parece que tu segundo al mando se va'._

Robin finalmente hizo rotar su silla de escritorio, observando a Cyborg por primera vez.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en casa, ya sabes.

\- Claro.

No. En realidad no sabía, ni él ni nadie sabía sobre el pasado de Cyborg. Robin había investigado en diversas bases de datos, pero no había información sobre él previa a los dieciséis años. Era como si Cyborg hubiese nacido a esa edad; cosa que, de cierta forma, era verdad.

Lo poco que Cyborg les había contado sobre él era que tuvo un accidente de adolescente -del cual tampoco tenían detalles-, y que lo habían salvado creándole un cuerpo androide.

¿Lugar de nacimiento? ¿Padres? ¿Familia? ¿Historia? ¿Nombre real? Nada. Y aunque una parte de Robin respetaba eso -puesto que entendía mejor que nadie la importancia de la identidad secreta-, su parte de líder estaba desesperado por descubrir cada detalle sobre la vida previa de Cyborg.

\- Bien, entonces llama al resto del equipo a la sala. Les avisaremos de tu viaje y hablaremos sobre cómo organizarnos en tu ausencia.

\- Genial. Gracias, Rob.

\- Ni lo menciones.

El hombre robot desapareció por el corredor al grito de " _¡TODOS A LA SALA!_ ", mientras Robin salía del pequeño cuarto.

Cuando finalmente llegó al comedor, el resto de los titanes estaban allí. Chico Bestia se hallaba en el sofá, moviéndose en todas direcciones mientras presionaba fervientemente los botones de su control de consola, pretendiendo superar el récord impuesto por Cyborg en algún videojuego. Starfire estaba de pie en la cocina con un enorme tazón que contenía alguna masa mucosa de un color violáceo, y parecía no estar teniendo mucho éxito al mezclarlo, puesto que a su lado se veían los restos de cinco batidores quebrados.

 _CRACK._

\- Oh, _plutsnerg nak_ -gruñó la tamaraneana.

Y ahí va el sexto batidor.

Robin casi pasa por alto a Raven. _Casi._

Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo la vio, sentaba en la esquina de la mesa, con un enorme libro frente a sus ojos. No obstante, no parecía estar leyendo. Mientras su mano izquierda mantenía el tomo erguido frente a ella (cosa bastante impresionante, considerando el tamaño y peso del mismo), la derecha estaba sobre la mesa, sus dedos tamborileando en la superficie de madera. Sus ojos viajaban de alguna palabra específica en el texto al gigantesco ventanal en la sala. Subían y bajaban una y otra vez, como si estuviese esperando algo.

O a alguien.

Cuando Cyborg finalmente llegó a la sala, los ojos de Raven se clavaron en él y lo siguieron hasta que pasó el sofá, desconectando la televisión en el proceso.

\- ¡Oye, viejo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Deja de quejarte, Verdesito. ¡Muy bien, equipo! Tengo un anuncio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, amigo Cyborg? -preguntó Starfire mientras se sentaba junto a Chico Bestia.

\- Les quería avisar que me iré de la ciudad por unos días, para resolver algunos asuntos personales en casa.

\- ¿Qué tipo de asuntos, amigo Cyborg?

\- Personales, Star -repitió él, dejando en claro que no daría detalles al respecto.

\- Lo que sea que tenga que hacer -acotó Robin, caminando hasta quedar junto a su compañero-, lo importante es que nosotros deberemos ocuparnos de sus tareas; cubrirlo para que él pueda irse y no depender de su ayuda. Bien, yo me encargaré de las comidas y las cámaras de seguridad; Star, tú ayudarás con las reparaciones de la Torre; Chico Bestia, tú harás la limpieza de la cocina cuando sea su turno y verificarás las computadoras periódicamente. Raven, tú te harás cargo del auto-T y la sala médica. Cyborg te enseñó algunas cosas, ¿cierto?

Cyborg se mordió la lengua en ese momento, antes de rascar nerviosamente su nuca.

\- Hey, Rob, Rae... de hecho, ella...

\- Yo iré con él.

El grupo volteó a ver a la ocultista, ahora de pie tras el sofá.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó BB.

Robin se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Raven acompañaría a Cyborg? ¿Por qué no él, o Chico Bestia, o Star? ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos eran _tan_ cercanos?

Es decir, Raven conocería el pasado de Cyborg, después de todo. ¿Qué tan cercanos eran ellos, realmente?

Por un momento, el petirrojo tuvo que detenerse a pensar qué le molestaba más: el hecho de que Raven conocería la historia de Cyborg, o el hecho de que los dos estarían _solos_ , quién sabe dónde o por cuánto tiempo, acercándose más y más.

 _No_. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y volvió a la realidad, encontrándose con toda una escena armada por sus compañeros.

\- ¡Amigo Cyborg, yo también deseo acompañarte en tu viaje personal!

\- ¡Viejo, soy tu mejor amigo! ¡¿Cómo que ella te acompaña y yo no?!

\- No y no. Tengo mis motivos para querer que _ella_ me acompañe, así que ¡aguántense! -sentenció él, haciendo que los dos dejaran de quejarse.

\- ¿Y tú qué opinas de ir con él? -Robin miró a Raven, o lo que se suponía que era Raven bajo esa capucha.

\- Si no estuviera de acuerdo, no iría. Creo que eso es obvio.

Él simplemente asintió, antes de ver cómo su compañera se tele-transportaba fuera de la sala. Robin escuchó cómo Cyborg advertía sobre un baño de sangre si alguien ponía sus manos -o patas- sobre el auto-T antes de decidir ir a entrenar.

Salió de la sala con la inexorable necesidad de descargarse contra algo, aunque no sabía por qué. Tomó las escaleras e incontables corredores hasta que, al doblar en una esquina, se topó con su compañera gótica, que salía del cuarto con un bolso en las manos.

\- ¿Ya se van?

\- Cyborg dijo que quería irse pronto; sólo preparo todo.

\- Ah...

Un silencio se instauró; pero no era de esos silencios cómodos que compartían hace tiempo, cuando estaban en la azotea o la sala, a solas, luego de tener alguna charla o mientras leían o pensaban su próximo movimiento en el ajedrez. Era más bien un silencio tenso, de esos que te hielan la sangre. Totalmente incómodo, que reflejaba cuán al demonio se había ido la relación entre ambos en esos últimos meses.

\- ¿Algo para decir, Robin? -preguntó la hechicera, esperando que su líder hablara o se moviera del medio.

Robin frunció el ceño levemente. Robin. Ya no lo llamaba por su nombre real, por aquel que sólo ella conocía y tenía el privilegio de utilizar. Hace dos meses que no lo llamaba Dick, Richard o Grayson. Sólo era Robin, con ese tono de "relación meramente profesional". ¿Y la amistad? ¿Dónde había quedado esa cercana amistad entre ambos? ¿Cuándo -y por qué- se había roto?

\- No, yo... Te estás acercando más a Cyborg; eso es bueno.

\- ¿Y me dices eso porque...?

\- Por nada; sólo fue un comentario.

\- De acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo -y con eso, la hechicera se abrió paso por el corredor hacia la sala, mientras el petirrojo retomaba su camino hacia el gimnasio.

Allí, en medio de la sala, lo esperaba un nuevo saco colgando del techo, totalmente inmaculado. Se quitó los guantes y la capa y no demoró en lanzar puños y patadas al inanimado objeto, haciéndolo mecerse de un lado a otro sin piedad. Es estéreo reproducía algo de rock pesado, una pista que él usaba para entrenar, y Robin sabía que el sonido de sus golpes haría eco por todos los corredores de la Torre si no fuese porque el volumen de la música llegó al extremo de hacer vibrar las ventanas con sus bajos.

Luego de casi una hora de golpear y golpear a su pobre víctima, Robin pudo apreciar cómo el cuero comenzaba a rasgarse hasta que una fina lluvia de arena cayó al suelo.

Bufando con pesadez el petirrojo caminó hasta un banco y una vez sentado, se dispuso a beber agua sin ganas.

Últimamente, todo lo hacía sin ganas.

Cualquiera diría que Robin debía estar feliz; era un gran momento en su vida: su equipo estaba trabajando bien, los criminales eran atrapados, la ciudad los amaba, el alcalde les había entregado premios y menciones especiales. Todo era perfecto, todo marchaba como debía. El viaje a Tokio les había sentado de maravilla, en más de un sentido. Había besado a Starfire; un beso de verdad, el primero que ambos compartían por querer hacerlo, y no para transmitirle lenguajes terrícolas a la tamaraneana. Y aunque aún no había iniciado una relación -Robin no era muy bueno a la hora de expresar sentimientos-, le agradaba saber que era correspondido.

Todo iba bien, todo iba más que bien, excepto por un detalle. Y era que aquella relación que supo crear con Raven, esa amistad tan cercana, se había ido al caño en los últimos dos meses. No entendía qué había ocurrido: un día pasaban toda la noche sentados en el sofá hablando sobre los días circenses de Dick Grayson, y al otro no había diálogos entre ambos. Un día le sonreía, le lloraba, se abría a él, y al siguiente ni siquiera le permitía ver su rostro.

Porque si había algo que le molestaba aún más que el hecho de que ya no lo llamara por su nombre, era que llevaba 65 días sin ver su rostro. Sí, los contaba. Desde que volvieron de Tokio, Raven procuró estar siempre con la capucha puesta. ¿Por qué? Robin había logrado que ella tuviera suficiente confianza como para no usar esa molesta capucha frente a él sin importar las circunstancias; mostraba mejor sus emociones, sus debilidades, pero también cuánto confiaba en él. Y ahora, en cambio, tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por recordar detalladamente los rasgos de su pequeño rostro.

 _'Pero frente a Cyborg no usa la capucha'._

Oh, perfecto. Si algo le faltaba, era que su mente le hablara. Era cierto: frente a Cyborg no usaba su capucha. De hecho, en el garaje ni siquiera usaba la capa, por miedo a arruinarla con aceite.

Había pasado más tiempo del normal en el garaje durante esos dos meses. Esas horas que solía gastar con Robin ahora las pasaba con el hombre metálico o en su cuarto; evitaba la azotea, ver el amanecer o el atardecer con él. Alguna vez, Robin pasó por la puerta de la cochera y pudo jurar que oyó una risilla, esa risilla ahogada que Raven solía guardar para él, pero que ahora recibía Cyborg.

Y aunque él sabía que Cyborg era un gran chico, y confiaba en él (no por nada era su segundo al mando), no podía evitar sentirse... ¿traicionado? No había motivo para sentirse así, pero no lograba encontrar otra palabra. Sentía que Raven lo había cambiado, que había desechado su amistad y había preferido al hombre de metal.

Esa una molestia sentir que, con cada día que pasaba, Robin estaba más y más lejos de recuperar a su Raven.

 _'¡Woah, woah, woah! ¿ **Tu** Raven?' _ inquirió la voz en su cabeza.

\- Fue un decir; no fastidies -murmuró Robin entre dientes.

\- ¿Ahora hablas solo? Estás peor de lo que creí.

Los ojos del petirrojo se ampliaron levemente al sentir la monótona voz de su compañera, que estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto.

\- Supongo que cambié bastante desde la última vez que hablamos -dijo él, esperando que la amatista se sintiera afectada por el hecho de pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última charla.

\- Sí, y no para bien -respondió secamente ella, antes de barrer con su vista el lugar-. ¿Otro saco? Es el octavo este mes, Robin. A este ritmo, no habrá presupuesto para la comida.

Oh, sí. Esos dos meses de frustración habían desatado en Robin un lado más... _destructivo_ , generalmente reservado para sus etapas de obsesión con Slade. Mientras que en los últimos años había roto un promedio de 1 saco cada dos meses, desde que volvieron de Tokio se encargó de "asesinar" 2 sacos... _por semana._ Es decir, 8 sacos al mes. Es decir, 16 sacos en esos dos meses.

No hay que ser un genio matemático para saber que eso equivale a _mucho_ dinero.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, la hechicera introdujo la arena nuevamente en su contenedor, y luego desató al saco caído para acomodarlo en un rincón con los demás cadáveres, cuidando que la abertura quedara mirando al techo para no volver a volcar su relleno.

\- Deja que yo me preocupe por eso.

\- _Los dos_ solíamos encargarnos _juntos_ de los presupuestos. Pero ahora tú casi no apareces, y adivina _quién_ debe preocuparse _sola_ por todo eso -Robin la miró con seriedad-. Sólo házmelo fácil y deja de destruir el mobiliario.

Robin volvió a bajar el rostro, rascándose lo ojos con una mano. Sentía una enorme frustración de ver cómo sus conversaciones actuales sólo involucraban reproches y voces frías.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí, Raven?

\- Cyborg me envió a buscarte; dice que ya nos vamos.

El petirrojo se puso de pie mientras se colocaba los guantes y salió del lugar, intentando ver el rostro de Raven cuando pasó junto a ella. Desafortunadamente, sólo pudo ver el negro espeso de su capucha y dos ojos cubiertos por una máscara de frialdad. Diablos, en ese momento se sentía capaz de arrancarle su estúpida capa de cuajo, sólo para verle el rostro una vez más.

En algún punto que no supo precisar, ambos acabaron en la sala común. Vio cómo sus compañeros despedían a los dos viajantes, y él se limitó a desearles un buen viaje, sintiéndose enormemente incómodo cuando vio cómo Cyborg tomaba a la gótica por los hombros y le sonreía.

\- Muy bien, RaeRae, ¡hora de irnos!

La ocultista envolvió ambos cuerpos en un gigantesco cuervo negro y, luego de un segundo, la sala quedó en silencio y extrañamente vacía.

Robin dio media vuelta en seguida y salió de la sala con dirección al gimnasio, ignorando los llamados de su compañera pelirroja.

Hora de destruir el saco número 17.


	2. Chapter 2

Probablemente cambie el título más adelante, cuando se me ocurra algo mejor. Este título me resulta... patético. Pero bueno, mi cerebro no reacciona, así que por ahora va a llamarse así.

\- Estoy TOTALMENTE empantanada con "Niñeros", así que no sé cuándo voy a publicar un nuevo capítulo; cuando mi cerebro vuelva a funcionar, supongo.

 **QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES CON LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE VOY SUBIENDO DE ESTA HISTORIA**. Ya la tengo bastante armada en mi mente, pero es difícil plasmar todo en texto, y si no hay devoluciones yo no sé si lo que escribo es bueno, si vale la pena seguir o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Así que, por favor, **¡R &R!**

 ** _Rae.-_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

 **¿HERMANOS?**

 **(Capítulo 2)**

Ambos titanes aparecieron dentro de una pequeña casa, según indicaciones de Cyborg. El viaje había sido largo - extrañamente largo. Unos diez minutos, mucho más que los pocos segundos que Raven solía demorar en trasladar a todo el equipo por distintos puntos de la ciudad; aunque claro, debía recordarse que ya no estaban en Jump City. Ella tuvo que tele-transportarlos desde California hasta un suburbio de Nueva York, lugar que jamás había conocido. De modo que la demora fue importante pero también entendible.

Raven pudo ver a su compañero apoyando el bolso en el suelo, y terminó por imitarlo para luego observar el lugar. Era una sala de estar y comedor integrados en un espacio increíblemente pequeño. Calculaba que su cuarto en la Torre tenía unas medidas similares, o incluso era más grande.

\- Tú sabes que irrumpir en la propiedad privada es un crimen, ¿cierto?

\- Tranquila, Chica Oscura, no estamos quebrando ninguna ley -Cyborg puso ambas manos en su cintura mientras miraba a su alrededor-. Éste era mi hogar; ya sabes, antes de mudarme a Jump.

Raven lo observó por un instante para luego volver a barrer la sala con sus ojos. Los muros eran de un tono vainilla, con un anticuado tapiz floral invadido por repisas llenas de souvenires y recuerdos, todos con una enorme carga emocional según podía percibir. Frente a ella había dos sofás de un extraño color verde musgo y tela aterciopelada, decorados con pequeños cojines florales, una mesa de café en medio y una alfombra _beige_ destacaba sobre el suelo de _parquet,_ formando una imaginaria separación de ambientes. Pasando la pequeña sala, una mesa de madera con seis sillas a tono, y un mueble vidriado donde se guardaba la platería daban lugar al comedor. Una jarra de vidrio verde se presentaba en el centro de la mesa, conteniendo media docena de rosas amarillas y rosadas, con algunos pétalos caídos a su alrededor.

A su espalda, la puerta de entrada y dos ventanas cubiertas por finas cortinas. A su izquiera, entre el sofá y la mesa, se hallaba el nacimiento de una escalera alfombrada en un rosa viejo y descolorido, y a su derecha, perfectamente enfrentado, el inicio de un pasillo hacia más habitaciones o tal vez un baño. Tras el comedor, un arco en la pared daba paso a la cocina, la cual no podía divisar.

Un pequeño candelabro pendía del techo, iluminando con su amarillenta luz. Todas las superficies (estantes, bibliotecas, el televisor dentro del mueve de vajilla y la mesa de café) presentaban al menos un porta retrato, dejando que las vibras hogareñas llenaran sus sentidos. Asimismo, todo en esa habitación estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de polvo; como si llevara algunos días sin ser limpiado, pero no tanto tiempo como los años que pasó Cyborg en Jump. ¿Acaso alguien vivía allí?

Raven prestó atención a un cuadro en particular, que descansaba en una repisa junto al corredor. El marco era plateado y sencillo, aunque una fina mantaa de polvillo lo opacaba, haciendo inentendible la foto en su interior. La hechicera se acercó, lo tomó entre sus manos y pasó ambos pulgares delicadamente sobre el cristal, limpiándolo. Allí pudo ver la escena alzada en el mismo comedor donde ahora ella estaba de pie. Un pastel sobre la mesa, dos adultos de batas blancas y un niño de unos diez años, sonriendo a la cámara mientras mostraban lo que parecía ser un juego de química infantil con un enorme moño rojo.

\- Mis padres -dijo Cyborg mirándola desde la distancia, como si no quisiera acercarse a sus recuerdos.

Ella pasó las yemas de sus dedos una vez más sobre el vidrio antes de devolverlo a su lugar. Pudo oír a Cyborg moviéndose hacia la cocina y abriendo lo que supuso era la puerta del refrigerador, para luego emitir un sonoro suspiro.

\- Muy bien, este refri está vacío -dijo el mayor, reapareciendo en la sala-. Podemos pedir algo y cenar aquí, o vestirnos y salir a cenar, ¿qué opinas?

\- Tú conoces la ciudad; te dejaré las decisiones a ti.

\- Genial; conozco un restaurant de comida italiana que te va a fascinar. Pero primero...

Cyborg tomó su bolso y empezó a hurgarlo con una mano, hasta que encontró lo que parecía buscar. Tomó una pequeña caja negra y la arrojó hacia Raven, que no tuvo dificultades para atraparla.

La hechicera abrió el envoltorio y se encontró con dos finos anillos plateados en su interior.

\- No me casaré contigo -inquirió ella, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

\- Oye, yo soy un romántico. No sería correcto pedirte matrimonio arrojándote los anillos por la cabeza, ¿no crees? -Raven tragó duro al ver que Cyborg no negaba su acusación y las luces comenzaron a titilar, haciendo que el hombre robot lanzara una risa-. ¡Oye, oye, fue una broma! No, estos son anillos holográficos; yo también tengo un par. Supuse que sería bueno para todo eso de "mantener el perfil bajo".

\- Oh... -ahora se sentía una grandísima idiota.

\- Vamos: te mostraré tu cuarto y dejaré que te cambies.

Raven siguió a su compañero, que comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

\- Sabes que yo tengo conjuros para ocultar mi apariencia, ¿verdad?

Cyborg iba a responder cuando oyó a la ocultista golpear la pared con su hombro, para luego caer pesadamente sobre un escalón. Ella apenas logró mantenerse erguida contra el muro, evitando rodar escaleras abajo. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras respiraba con dificultad, los mareos inundándola.

Pudo ver al hombre de metal bajando los escalones que los separaban e hincándose a su lado, sosteniendo una de sus pequeñas muñecas para tomarle el pulso.

\- Creo que te presioné mucho con ese viaje, lo siento -dijo él con una congojada mirada.

\- Es... más de lo que acostumbro, pero estoy bien.

Raven se tomó de la barandilla para levantarse, pero volvió a caer sobre su trasero.

\- Woah, woah, tomátelo con calma. Fue un viaje largo, más la pelea contra el cabeza de roca. Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Antes que ella pudiese negarse, un brazo pasó bajo sus axilas y otro bajo el doblez de sus rodillas, levantándola del suelo sin dificultad.

\- Y ahora ves por qué te hice esos anillos; eres una pequeña terca, ¿lo sabías?

Raven no pudo evitar observarlo con sorpresa. La gente parecía olvidar que sus poderes tenían un límite; eran parte de ella, de su alma, y su cuerpo terminada adolorido y agotado cada vez que se sobre exigía. Que alguien lo notara y tomara en cuenta, que él lo hubiese pensado de antemano... Era algo que ella seriamente agradecía.

Llegaron al piso superior y Cyborg abrió una de las dos puertas con una pequeña patada. Entraron a la habitación y Raven fue depositada cuidadosamente en la cama.

\- Este será tu cuarto, Rae. Por allá está el baño y aquí tienes en control de la tele, si lo quieres... Descansa el tiempo que necesites y, cuando estés lista, te espero en la sala. Supongo que será mejor que cenemos aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Eso creo -Cyborg le sonrió.

\- Perfecto, entonces. Tómate tu tiempo, Sunshine.

El mayor depositó un beso en su coronilla y salió del cuarto, dejándola en un preciado silencio. Raven se mantuvo incorporada con ayuda de sus codos por unos segundos antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada.

Cerró sus ojos repitiéndose a sí misma que, luego de unos minutos de reposo, se prepararía y bajaría a cenar.

 _ **XXXXX**_

La luz se filtraba por entre sus párpados, obligándola a despertar.

Gruñó con el ceño fruncido y finalmente abrió los ojos, queriendo encontrar al desgraciado que se atrevió a entrar en su cuarto sin permiso y le abrió las cortinas como una mala broma, torturándola con la luz solar de la mañana.

\- Mataré a ese duende verde... -murmuró, sabiendo que él era el único tan idiota como para entrar en su santuario sin autorización.

No obstante, cuando su mirada chocó con una pared _beige_ , la mente de Raven tuvo una repentina epifanía.

Ese no era su cuarto.

 _'Excelente deducción, Sherlock'_ , se burló Rudeza en su mente.

Ella bufó antes de incorporarse en la cama, dejando que una manta cayera hasta su cintura, y mirar la extraña habitación. Los recuerdos afloraron y terminó por entender dónde estaba, y por qué estaba allí - aunque el _por qué_ aún no era del todo claro.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar, cosa que la noche anterior no pudo hacer. Los muros eran de un clarísimo color _beige_ \- ¿quién diablos puede amar _tanto_ el color _beige_ , para usarlo en toda una maldita casa? ¡Parecía estar untada en mantequilla!

La cama arrinconada contra una pared de la que colgaba un solitario y falso Van Gogh, junto a una biblioteca con algunos libros y un sillón. La pared que enfrentaba a la puerta de entrada contaba con una ventana cubierta por cortinas blancas, y del lado opuesto a la biblioteca, una mesita cargaba con el televisor.

La pared restante tenía dos puertas; una perteneciente al baño, y otra a un ropero, intuyó.

Justo a la izquierda de la cama había una mesa de noche con una lámpara, un despertador y un vaso lleno de agua.

El cuarto carecía de todos aquellos objetos que había en la sala, esos que daban personalidad y carga emotiva -debía tratarse de la habitación de huéspedes-, pero aún así se sentía una calidez mil veces mayor a la que había en la metálica torre, o en los antiguos y oscuros templos de Azarath. Una energía familiar y hogareña que embriagaba los sentidos y llenaba el alma de comodidad. Algo que Raven jamás había sentido, pero que ciertamente le agradaba.

La hechicera ojeó el reloj.

 _¿11:36 a.m.?_

Si sus cálculos no fallaban -y claro que _jamás_ fallaban-, había dormido unas catorce horas ininterrumpidas. Su cuerpo había estado realmente agotado. Evidentemente Cyborg vino a buscarla en algún punto de la noche y la encontró dormida, por lo que dejó su bolso en el sillón y la tapó con la manta de lana, protegiéndola del otoñal frío newyorkino. Sintió los pies denudos y pudo ver, junto a la cama, su par de zapatos azules. Supuso que Cyborg se había encargado de librarla de su calzado para que estuviera más cómoda; era bastante considerado.

Raven se puso de pie y mientras doblaba la frazada pudo sentir su estómago rugir. No comía nada desde el desayuno del día anterior, y un té no era exactamente el más abundante de los desayunos.

Se dirigió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, sorprendentemente ansiosa por llegar a la cocina y devorar lo que hubiera en su camino. Salió envuelta en una toalla y buscó algo que ponerse en su bolso.

Raven no salía de compras, eso era de común conocimiento. La ropa en su hogar eran leotardos, capas, ropa interior y algunas camisetas que le robó a Cyborg y que usaba para dormir o cuando tenía "prohibida" la salida de la Torre -herida, enferma o cuidando de alguno de sus compañeros-, de modo que el contenido de su mochila era una extraña mezcla entre ropa de Starfire (aquella que no fuese muy rosa, vaporosa, femenina, corta, pomposa o... _muy Starfire_ , en resumen), las camisetas de Cyborg, una chaqueta de cuero que recibió en Navidad, ropa interior y unos pantalones de lycra que formaban parte de su uniforme invernal.

La ocultista se colocó una de las enormes camisetas de Cyborg, gris oscuro con la frase "KEEP CALM and F*CK OFF" en blanco -una de sus camisetas preferidas, aunque no lo admitiera-, y decidió saltearse los pantalones, considerando que la prenda caía relajadamente hasta sus rodillas. Se puso unos calcetines de invierno a rayas azules y negras que subían hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, dejando un mínimo de piel a la vista, y salió con dirección a las escaleras.

Bajó la mitad del camino cuando oyó un plato romperse, y se quedó de pie en la oscuridad. Pudo ver a Cyborg suspirando con fuerza mientras recogía los trozos de cerámica y los dejaba en un rincón, continuando con su tarea de armar la mesa para el almuerzo. Se podían escuchar algunos suspiros, bufidos, y la vajilla chocando contra la mesa con un poco más de fuerza que la requerida, generando un agudo _CLIN-CLIN_ de los cubiertos metálicos contra los vasos de vidrio.

Raven quiso acercarse, pero se abstuvo. Podía sentir las emociones de su compañero, esas que él con tanta fuerza ocultó el día anterior. En ese momento, mientras él estaba solo, estaba digiriendo sus frustraciones, tristezas, miedos. Se estaba permitiendo sentir, y Raven mejor que nadie sabía cuán difícil y doloroso era reprimir todo aquello durante tanto tiempo, por lo que decidió darle su espacio.

Luego de un par de minutos Cyborg volteó hacia la escalera, chocando de lleno con la figura oculta de la hechicera.

\- ¡Oh, buenos días, bella durmiente! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

\- Lo siento; buenos días -respondió ella, bajando los escalones que la separaban de la sala-. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- No; tú eres invitada. Siéntate -el mayor desapareció hacia la cocina, desde donde siguió hablando-. _¡Vaya que estabas cansada, Rae! Pero me diste tiempo de hacer unas compras por la mañana, así que preparé algo decente de comer_ -reapareció con una enorme fuente entre sus manos-. Debes estar muriendo de hambre.

\- No... -su estómago volvió a rugir, haciéndola sonrojar-. Algo...

Cyborg sonrió con todos sus dientes, pero era una sonrisa distinta. Una que no llegaba hasta sus ojos - o su ojo humano. Su rostro parecía dividirse entre sonrisas alegres y ojos nublados por la tristeza; una batalla interna entre las emociones para ver cuál podía predominar, y Raven estaba sintiendo cada instante de aquel combate.

\- ¡Ja! Para mi Chica Oscura, su plato preferido: Spaghettis con salsa de hongos.

Cyborg dejó la bandeja en la mesa y sirvió una abundante porción en cada plato, para luego sentarse.

Ambos comieron en silencio. Un silencio que Raven no sabía leer. ¿Era cómodo? ¿Incómodo? ¿Debía dejarlo ser? ¿Intervenir? Decir algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Sacar conversación? Ella no sabía iniciar charlas, al menos no charlas triviales que alivianaran el ambiente.

Raven era buena para muchas cosas, pero levantar el ánimo de los demás no era una de ellas. Probablemente abriría la boca sólo para decir las palabras que acabarían por romper el corazón de su compañero, o por hacerlo enfadar. Como sea, ella sabía que lo que fuera que dijera sería problemático y no ayudaría.

De pronto se sintió inútil, y sintió que Cyborg había cometido un gran error al pedirle que le acompañara en su viaje. ¿Por qué había aceptado, en primer lugar? Ni siquiera sabía qué hacían ahí, qué era lo que Cyborg debía hacer, por qué de pronto tenía la necesidad de volver a la ciudad que durante tantos años ignoró, al pasado que siempre se encargó de enterrar.

Él no le había dicho ni una palabra, no le había dado explicaciones. Sólo le pidió que _por favor_ lo acompañara a Nueva York porque él _en serio_ necesitaba a alguien a su lado, a _ella_ a su lado; y Raven, sintiendo el enorme peso en sus palabras, la urgencia de su pedido, sólo pudo responderle con un "¿ _Cuándo partimos?_ ". Sabía que Cyborg mostraría sus motivos eventualmente, y no lo presionaría, pero sospechaba que cualquiera fuera su razón, era realmente seria.

De modo que ahí estaban, comiendo en un silencio sepulcral que Raven no sabía interpretar ni manejar. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no Robin, o Chico Bestia, o Star? Ellos habrían sabido qué hacer. Hablar, jugar video-juegos, ver películas; esas cosas que Cyborg compartía con el resto ella no podía ofrecérselas. Y se sentía culpable por ello.

Finalmente, no pudo con las dudas en su mente y abrió la boca.

\- Cyborg, ¿por qué yo?

Él alzó la mirada y vociferó un extraño " _¿Huh?_ " con su boca llena de pasta.

\- ¿Por qué creíste que yo sería buena compañía? Los demás habrían hecho un mejor trabajo.

\- Oh... -Cyborg tomó una servilleta y se limpió los labios-. Lamento haberte arrastrado aquí sin explicarte nada...

\- No, no hablo de eso -dijo con los ojos en su plato-. Sé que me dirás lo que ocurre cuando sea pertinente. Yo sólo... -movió su vista hasta fijarla en la foto que sostuvo la noche anterior-. Podrías hablar con los demás; ellos te harían reír, te distraerían... Yo no puedo hacer eso, no sirvo para eso. Y realmente creo que te equivocaste al traerme contigo; no soy capaz de ayudarte. No lograré lo que sea que esperas de mí, temo no serte útil.

Cyborg se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la hechicera, hincándose frente a ella y sosteniendo sus rodillas con gentileza.

\- Yo no espero nada de ti; no, espera, eso no sonó bien. Quiero decir que no tengo presiones para ti. Rae, sé que con el resto puedo reírme y distraerme, pero contigo puedo ser yo, o esa parte de mí que sólo soy cuando estamos en el taller. Puedo ser serio y maduro, sin necesidad de estar lidiando con un asesino psicópata, una bomba en la ciudad o un loco de remate que secuestra a mis amigos. Y ahora yo no necesito a alguien que me haga reír: necesito a alguien que esté a mi lado cuando caiga, y sé que puedo contar contigo para eso. Los demás no sabrían qué hacer; son buenos para las tonterías, pero cuando las cosas se ponen pesadas entran en pánico o se obsesionan. En este momento, tú eres la persona en la que confío para acompañarme, y no me arrepiento, ¿sí? -ella asintió de forma suave, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Genial. Ve a vestirte; quiero llevarte a un sitio. ¡Oh! Y abrígate; el frío de aquí no es como en California.

El mayor se puso de pie y comenzó a retirar la mesa, en lo que Raven se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia las escaleras, de regreso a su habitación.

Mientras lavaba sus dientes, no pudo evitar que la inquietud la abordara.

Cyborg había dicho que quería a alguien que estuviera con él **cuando** cayera. ¿Por qué había dicho " _cuando_ " y no " _si_ "? Parecía una tontería, pero un cambio sutil de palabras le daba otro peso a la situación.

Cyborg caería inevitablemente, acababa de confesarlo, y Raven pudo sentir el temor en su pecho. Temor, preocupación y un fuerte deseo de protegerlo a toda costa. Después de todo, él había confiado en ella y sólo en ella, y la hechicera se negaba a defraudarlo.

Buscó algo de ropa. Aunque no sabía cuál era la ocasión, su prioridad era buscar algo que la aislara del frío. Tomó sus pantalones de lycra y una camiseta de mangas largas a franjas gris y blanco. Aunque a Starfire le quedaba en mangas 3/4 y y por sobre el ombligo, mostrando su perfecto abdomen, el cuerpo más pequeños y menudo de Raven hacía que la misma prenda cayera hasta el hueso de sus caderas y cubriera vagamente sus muñecas. Se puso las botas cortas de su uniforme, tomó la chaqueta y salió del cuarto.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con alguien que pudo reconocer como Cyborg después de un par de segundos. No había rastros de circuitos, placas o prótesis mecánicas; sólo un muchacho afroamericano con dos ojos grises y piel en todo su cuerpo (o al menos, los que se veía fuera de la ropa). Él se estaba viendo frente a un espejo, palpándose la barbilla y las mejillas meticulosamente, y ambos chocaron miradas por el cristal.

\- Te sienta bien esa ropa, Rae.

\- Gracias. Tú tampoco luces mal.

\- Lo sé, soy hermoso -dijo él en un tono latoso, provocando que la menor virara los ojos-. Oye, ¿y tus anillos? -preguntó volteándose.

Ella extendió ambas manos, mostrando sus accesorios en cada dedo mayor.

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Anda, actívalos! Quiero ver mi obra de arte.

Raven volvió a virar los ojos, temiendo que terminaran girando indefinidamente, y chocó ambos anillos entre sí, generando un aro de luz celeste que subió desde el suelo hasta su coronilla.

\- W-whoa... -fue todo lo que pudo modular Cyborg, antes de tomarla por los hombros y moverla frente al espejo.

Raven tardó en comprender que aquel era su propio reflejo. Su cabello había crecido algunos centímetros de forma desprolija, dándole un aire más relajado al corte recto que acostumbraba tener, y su púrpura se había transformado en negro, pero no en el negro azabache de Robin, sino un negro que se confundía con azul bajo la luz correcta. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un tono que viajaba entre el azul y el gris, más claros alrededor de las pupilas, y oscureciéndose a medida que se extendían.

Lo que más le impresionaba, sin embargo, era su piel. Esa piel gris y enfermiza se había vuelto rosada, prácticamente blanca, como una fina porcelana. Por un instante vio a su madre allí, frente a ella. Recordó cuántas veces la había envidiado, a su propia madre. Cómo Arella cargaba con rasgos humanos de los que ella carecía. Cómo Arella parecía una hermosa joven terrícola y ella, aunque la mitad de su herencia era terrestre, parecía un fenómeno de otro planeta. A veces pensaba que incluso Starfire era más confundible con un humano: su piel bronceada y sus ojos verdes eran características socialmente aceptadas y adoradas, mientras las de Raven eran rechazadas y criticadas. Le parecía una broma de mal gusto que ella compartiera la mitad de su genética con los humanos, y Starfire, con sangre totalmente ajena a la Tierra, fuese vista como un modelo para las mujeres de este planeta.

Volvió a la realidad y pasó sus manos por el rostro cuidadosamente, como si temiera romperlo.

\- Woah... -repitió ella luego de varios minutos, tocándose el punto de su Ajna chakra, donde la gema había desaparecido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, soy el mejor -dijo el mayor, negando con la cabeza mientras alzaba sus manos en rendición.

\- No alardees -murmuró ella, en lo que caminaba frente a él y le golpeaba suavemente un brazo.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la casa y Raven no pudo reprimir un "mierda" que escapó por sus labios.

¡Rayos, que hacía frío en Nueva York!

Cruzó sus brazos sobre el torso, escondiendo ambas manos bajo sus axilas mientras se encogía de hombros, intentando que el viendo no se filtrara en su cuello.

\- Te lo advertí -dijo Cyborg en tono divertido-. ¿No tienes algún gorro?

\- Starfire me dio un gorro, guantes y una bufanda.

\- ¿Y por qué rayos no te los pusiste?

\- Hello Kitty no es exactamente mi estilo -dijo ella con una vaga sonrisa-. ¿Dónde conseguimos un taxi aquí?

\- ¿Taxi? No. Nosotros nos moveremos con mi viejo bebé.

\- ¿Tu qué?

Raven siguió a Cyborg hasta cruzar el jardín hasta una pequeña cochera. Vio al titán abrir el portón, dejando en evidencia un viejo auto negro. Parecía un Mustang '67, por lo que ella había aprendido de marcas.

\- Está algo descuidado; nadie lo ha usado desde que me fui, pero confío en que se portará bien y no nos traerá problemas -comentó él, palpando el techo del coche.

Raven caminó hasta el auto y subió, sintiendo el polvo que volaba luego de que su cuerpo chocara contra el asiento. Cyborg entró detrás y no pudo evitar un ataque de tos.

\- ¿Te importa? -preguntó con una mano alzada, aunque no esperó respuesta. Movió su brazo de forma horizontal, generando una onda de energía oscura que se encargó de barrer la suciedad del auto, por fuera y por dentro.

\- Gracias, RaeRae. ¡Bien! Vamos a oír ese motor.

Cyborg introdujo la llave y pisó el acelerador un par de veces con el auto en muerto, sólo para verificar que todo sonara bien. Luego de verse convencido, lo sacó de la cochera y a la calle, comenzando su ruta.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic.

De todos, este debe ser el que más me entusiasma escribir. Por un lado, porque lo tengo bastante planeado en mi mente; por otro lado, porque AMO la relación que existe entre Cyborg y Raven, y ODIO que no se haya aprovechado tanto en la serie, y que casi no haya fics al respecto (los fics que usan esa relación lo hacen en un plano _muy_ secundario).

\- Pronto voy a subir un extra a "De nuevo en tu mente", una especie de precuela para el one-shot.

\- Estoy planeando otras dos historias, pero quiero avanzar más con ésta primero, para que después no se me haga un lío de ideas.

\- Espero poder actualizar pronto "Niñeros"; aunque no prometo nada, tengo algunas vagas ideas en mi cabeza.

 **¡R &R!**

 _ **Rae.-**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **¿HERMANOS?**

 **(Capítulo 3)**

El camino se habría paso delante del parabrisas y desaparecía luego de correr por su ventanilla. Raven miraba por el cristal las casas, todas con lindas entradas, césped verde y árboles casi vacíos gracias al otoño. Las vibras eran tranquilas, mucho más de lo que acostumbraba sentir en Jump City. Ya habían pasado seis parques con algunos niños jugando, mucho espacio, mucha paz. Era un típico suburbio, pero no dejaba de ser agradable sentir un poco de calma.

Siguieron andando hacia un destino desconocido, al menos para ella. Cyborg no había dicho ni una palabra, sólo mantenía su vista fija en la carretera, por lo que Raven prefirió no indagar. Cuando el auto finalmente se detuvo, ambos descendieron y ella observó el lugar frente a ambos.

¿Un parque?

La hechicera no comprendía qué había de especial con este parque. Porque lo eligió por sobre los seis que superaron, incluso por aquel que estaba apenas a una calle de la casa que habitaban.

Claro que toda duda se disipó cuando cierto letrero captó su atención.

 _"-_ _ **Cementerio Parque-**_

 _-Sean bienvenidos-"_

Ella tragó duro antes de comenzar a caminar, siguiendo al mayor.

\- Supongo que nunca oíste hablar del Central Park, ¿verdad? -inquirió en un momento, viendo cómo Cyborg sonreía sin detener su marcha o contestarle.

 _'Oh, eso es, Raven. ¡Bromea en un cementerio! ¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo?',_ Valentía, Inteligencia y Rudeza le gritaban a la vez.

 _'Lo sé, lo sé. Entré en pánico, ¿de acuerdo? No fastidien'._

Tal vez Cyborg se había equivocado, y ella tampoco era buena para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

Raven comenzó a ver los alrededores. El lugar realmente parecía un parque. El césped prolijo, había árboles por todas partes y bancas de madera cada tanto, así como bebederos para aves, arbustos con flores y un sendero de roca que se ramificaba en todas direcciones.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que, en lugar de lápidas de roca vieja, corroída y de aspecto lúgubre, cada tumba estaba señalada con una pequeña placa en color bronce o plata, que no sobresalía del nivel del suelo, dándole al lugar un aspecto menos sombrío y triste. Bueno para quienes venían a llorar a sus seres queridos, supuso.

En cierto momento Cyborg detuvo su marcha y se quedó mirando algo en el suelo. Raven decidió detenerse un par de metros atrás, dándola espacio. Pudo ver a su compañero hincándose sobre una rodilla sin despegar sus ojos ni un momento de aquel punto ente el césped. Ella sólo se quedó allí, descruzando sus brazos - que habían permanecido enlazados para repeler el frío-, en señal de respeto. Ya se imaginaba lo que ocurría, qué hacían allí, por qué...

Cyborg alzó el rostro sobre su hombro derecho y la miró con suavidad, haciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que se acercara. Raven lo hizo sin dudar, con el paso lento y controlado que la caracterizaba, y terminó de rodillas junto a su amigo, leyendo la pequeña placa frente a ambos.

 _ **"**_ _ **ELINORE STONE**_

 _Brillante científica_

 _Amada esposa y madre_

 ** _(1962 - 2010)"_**

\- Mi madre -la voz de Cyborg era apenas audible-. Ella era buena. Una... buena madre... Pero supongo que su trabajo siempre fue su mayor orgullo.

Raven volteó a verlo. Él parecía estar lidiando con algunos recuerdos, su vista fija en el la chapa que era opacada por la tierra y el césped que había crecido más de lo normal.

Ella alzó una mano e hizo apenas un pequeño movimiento con sus dedos dejando que unos finos hilos de energía oscura se soltaran, encargándose de emprolijar el pasto y pulir la placa que, al parecer, nadie había limpiado en mucho tiempo. Luego cortó algunas flores del cantero más cercano y las hizo levitar hasta la tumba, enterrando los tallos en la tierra. Con suerte crecerían y le daría algo de vida al lugar, haciéndolo menos doloroso para Cyborg.

Él se puso de pie y giró, alejándose un par de pasos. Raven colocó ambas manos en la tierra y se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que su frente sintió el césped helado. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó allí algunos segundos meditando, un comportamiento común entre los azarathianos a la hora de mostrar sus respetos hacia un deceso. Finalmente volvió a erguirse, poniéndose de pie con parsimonia y sin despegar la vista de trozo de metal plateado que ahora brillaba reflejando el sol de invierno. Hizo una última reverencia y se despidió, reuniéndose con Cyborg para luego caminar juntos fuera del cementerio.

Una vez en la acera él detuvo su andar, provocando que Raven se detuviera frente a él, observándolo a la expectativa de alguna palabra. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna. Él simplemente se dejó caer hasta que su frente quedó acomodada en el hombro derecho de la ocultista. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos antes de alzar su mano izquierda y colocarla en la parte trasera del cuello de Cyborg, su pulgar apenas tocándole la cabeza.

No dijeron nada, sólo permanecieron en esa posición algunos minutos. Raven podía oír a su compañero ahogando algunos hipidos, negándose a llorar. Inhalaba gran cantidad de aire por su nariz, lo contenía y luego lo soltaba en un largo suspiro; ella podía incluso percibir su ceño frunciéndose y sus músculos tensándose cada vez que el llanto amenazaba con escapar.

\- Está bien -susurró. Sólo eso; un mensaje totalmente abierto que Cyborg podría interpretar como mejor le hiciera sentir.

 _"Está bien llorar", "Todo está bien", "Está bien, tranquilo, no llores_ ". Había muchas posibilidades, y sabía que él elegiría aquella que le fuera de más utilidad.

Cyborg tomó una última bocanada de aire y se incorporó, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas mientras miraba en cualquier dirección, queriendo distraerse y olvidad el escozor en los ojos.

\- Bien, creo que ya hubo bastante emoción -dijo con una vaga sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo, y te conseguimos un poco de ropa? Te congelarás aquí si sólo usas esa chaqueta.

\- Suena bien -respondió Raven, asintiendo.

\- Genial, ¡día de compras con la Chica Oscura! Oh, Starfire estará _tan_ celosa -aseguró entre carcajadas, caminando para abrirle la puerta a su compañera.

\- Como si no me arrastrara al centro comercial cada semana -sus ojos viraron mientras tomaba asiento en el vehículo.

El mayor dio la vuelta y se puso tras el volante, encendiendo el viejo Camaro para arrancar su viaje con destino a las calles comerciales de New York.

Fueron varias horas, varios vasos de té caliente para llevar, varias tiendas, varios probadores y varias bolsas antes de que ambos Titanes volvieran a casa. Raven ahora era dueña de dos jeans, botas, un par de tennis, chaquetas, sweaters, gorros, bufandas, camisetas, sudaderas y una falda larga; todo sorprendentemente de su agrado. Cyborg había insistido en que tuviera un buen guardarropas que no involucrada los pantalones de su uniforme y ropa de Starfire, y Raven sentía que debía consentirlo.

Si él quería que Raven tuviera ropa, entonces Raven tendría ropa.

Se detuvieron en un mercado de camino y compraron más provisiones para su estadía allí. Cyborg había estimado que sería una semana, si los Titanes no los llamaban por alguna emergencia. Raven no comprendía para qué quedarse tantos días en New York, qué podría tomar tanto tiempo; pero de nuevo, se limitó a respetar la decisión de su compañero.

Llegaron a la casa de Cyborg cuando apenas eran las seis de la tarde, aunque el sol había caído hacía rato. Salieron del auto y Raven fue a abrir la puerta con un par de bolsas en sus manos, mientras el mayor se encargaba de agarrar la decena de bolsas que quedaba en el baúl.

Cuando la entrada se abrió, la hechicera quedó estática.

Las luces estaban encendidas. Ellos no habían dejado ninguna luz encendida.

Tardó un instante de soltar ambas bolsas y colocarse en postura de ataque, ambas manos empuñadas frente a su rostro. Avanzó sólo un par de pasos, barriendo la sala con sus ojos, antes que Cyborg pasara por la puerta y gritara desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

\- ¡NANA, ESTAMOS EN CASA!

 _¿N...Nana?_

Sus oídos percibieron el sonido de pasos rápidos por el corredor, y pronto apareció ante ellos una mujer mayor de pelo corto y cano, apenas dos centímetros más alta que Raven, con una falda marrón hasta sus pantorrillas y una camisa floreada que combinaba _demasiado_ con el papel tapiz de la sala. De hecho, la ocultista estaba segura que algunos de los almohadones del sofá estaban forrados con esa misma tela.

Sus ojos estaban tras un par de enormes y gruesas gafas, y de sus orejas pendían unos pesados aretes (imitación de perlas o algo así). Sus uñas largas y almendradas pintadas en blanco perlado, y sus pies cubiertos por unas pantuflas de un _horroroso_ rosado viejo - se camuflaban perfectamente con la alfombra.

\- ¡Ay, mi Vicky! -exclamó la anciana, encerrando al joven titán en un poderoso abrazo.

Raven lo miró alzando una ceja, dejando un tácito " _¿Vicky?_ " en su rostro.

\- Victor -susurró el mayor.

La ceja se mantuvo en su sitio, ahora acompañada por una cínica media sonrisa. Cyborg tragó duro, recordando que esa fue su misma reacción al conocer el verdadero nombre de Chico Bestia.

\- ¡¿Oh, pero quién es esta niña tan hermosa?! -preguntó la mayor soltando a su nieto.

\- Nana, ella es Raven; Raven, te presento a mi Nana, Rose Stone -Cyborg chocó sus anillos y deshizo el holograma luego de cerrar la puerta que había quedado olvidada.

\- Es un gusto, señora Stone -Raven extendió una mano, esperando estrechar la de la señora.

\- Oh no, niña, ¡nada de "señora Stone"! ¡Tú me dices "Nana" o "Nana Rose"!

Antes que la gótica pudiera responder, su cuerpo se veía totalmente prisionero de un abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte para una pequeña anciana.

\- Oh, ugh, de... acuerdo -susurró con sus ojos abiertos como platos; el shock de un abrazo era siempre fuerte para ella.

\- Nana, ¡Nana, déjala ir!

\- ¿Qué te parece una taza de té, mi niña? Estaba justo por servirme una para mí -le preguntó sosteniéndola de los brazos, ignorando totalmente a Cyborg.

\- Um, sí, estaría bien. Gracias.

\- Perfecto, ¡ahora regreso!

La mujer se fue a la cocina, y Raven pudo ver a su compañero arrojándose en el sofá con su brazo derecho extendido por lo alto del respaldo, mientras apoyaba su codo izquierdo en el apoya-brazos, usándolo para sostener su rostro.

\- ¿Debería...? -ella señaló hacia la cocina.

\- Nah, ella puede sola. Siéntate, RaeRae.

La hechicera esquivó la mesa de café y se sentó junto a Cyborg, mirando por la ventana.

\- Discúlpala -Raven giró a verlo-. Hace tiempo que no la visitaba; está bastante entusiasta.

\- No importa -respondió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

\- Iré a ver por qué tarda tanto; seguro se escondió a fumar de nuevo -el hombre de metal se levantó del sofá-. ¡Ah! Ya puedes desactivar los anillos; Nana sabe todo. Sólo chócalos de nuevo.

Raven asintió y vio a su amigo desaparecer dentro de la cocina. Acercó ambos anulares y los chocó entre sí, viendo una luz celestina y luego sus manos nuevamente grises.

- _¡Nana! ¡¿Qué rayos haces fumando?! ¡Esa porquería te matará!_

 _\- Ay, por todos los Cielos, ¡tengo setenta y ocho años, Victor! ¡Cualquier cosa puede matarme a esta altura!_

Los gritos llegaron hasta la sala y Raven sonrió. No había enojo, era casi gracioso oírlos. Y le daba una calidez aún mayor a la vibra familiar de la casa.

Finalmente ambos Stone salieron nuevamente, Cyborg cargando una charola entre sus manos. En ella, tres tazas de té, un frasco de miel y un pequeño plato con galletas de chocolate.

El mayor volvió a sentarse junto a su amiga, entregándole la taza de té con su respectivo plato y cuchara, y Rose en el sofá frente a ambos.

\- ¡Oh, así que así te ves realmente! -exclamó la anciana.

\- Um, eh, sí -respondió ella, bajando la taza de sus labios. Era un simple té negro, pero por alguna razón sabía más delicioso que cualquier té negro que hubiese probado. Seguro tenía que ver más con el hecho de quién lo hizo y con cuánta dedicación y cariño, que con la infusión en sí.

\- ¡Qué maravilla! Vicky me había dicho sobre tus ojos y tu cabello, pero verlos en persona es totalmente distinto -remarcó Rose antes de beber otro sorbo de té-. Entonces tú eres la maga, ¿verdad?

\- Um, sí, podría decirse que lo soy -era definitivamente más sencillo que explicar los pormenores de su sangre demoníaca y sus poderes espirituales y mentales.

\- Ay, niña, come una galleta. Eran las favoritas de Vicky; de haber sabido que vendría con compañía, habría hecho más.

Raven asintió antes de coger una galleta y llevarla a su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron más al sentir su sabor.

\- Y dime, querida, ¿tú eres la noviecita de mi Vicky?

La galleta bajó por un camino erróneo, ahogándola de pronto. Raven tosió mientras una bombilla de luz en la distancia estallaba. Diablos que la mujer era frontal.

La enorme mano de Cyborg palmeó varias veces su espalda hasta que el ahogo amainó.

\- ¡Nana!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Sólo preguntaba! ¡Tú nunca me cuentas de tu vida amorosa!

\- ¡Porque no tengo vida amorosa, Nana; no hay nada que contar! ¡No puedes andar haciendo esas preguntas e incomodando a las personas!

\- Lo siento, niña; ignora las preguntas de esta anciana -Rose sacudió una mano frente a su rostro, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Agh, iré a guardar las compras y a limpiar el vidrio -dijo Cyborg, levantándose del sofá.

\- Yo debería...

\- No -interrumpió el mayor a Raven-. Tú quédate ahí, eres la invitada. Y tú -dijo, inclinándose hacia su abuela y dándole un beso en la mejilla-, no la pongas más nerviosa, por favor.

Cuando Cyborg se fue a la cocina, el silencio reinó por un minuto. Sólo se oía el segundero de algún reloj perdido entre las estanterías, y los casuales sorbos que ambas mujeres le daban al té.

\- ¿Y qué hicieron hoy? ¿Conociste un poco la ciudad? -preguntó de pronto Rose, con toda amabilidad y una sonrisa.

\- Um, sí, nosotros... Fuimos a darle respetos a la madre de Cyb-de Victor, y luego hicimos algunas compras.

\- ¿Fueron al cementerio...? -preguntó la mayor un poco asombrada, según la ocultista pudo percibir.

\- Um, ¿sí?

\- Ya veo...

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -el tono de voz de la anciana dejó a Raven con más curiosidad de la que podía dominar. Temía que su presencia no fuese bienvenida en el cementerio (la nieta de Lucifer no suele ser buena compañía para los muertos).

\- ¿Huh? Oh no, querida, nada de eso; es sólo que... -un suspiro hizo que la voz de Rose fuera un poco más apagada-. Es la primera vez que Victor visita la tumba de su madre.

Raven volvió a bajar la taza de sus labios, apoyándola en un pequeño plato sobre su falda. No hizo comentarios, ya que sabía -o sentía- que la mujer diría más. Y efectivamente hicieron falta un par de segundos para volver a escuchar a la anciana.

\- Fue muy difícil para él. No sé cuánto te habrá dicho, pero lo que yo puedo decirte es que le costó mucho llegar a hacer las pases con sus padres, si es que alguna vez las hizo realmente. No me malinterpretes, eran buenos padres; sólo... -suspiró, dejando la taza en la mesa-. Es difícil para un niño nunca ver a sus padres; yo intenté criarlo lo mejor posible, pero nadie reemplaza a los padres.

\- Hizo un gran trabajo -confirmó Raven mirando hacia la cocina-. Él es un gran chico.

\- Oh, lo sé, mi niña. Pero su vida fue difícil, y siempre tuve miedo de que terminara tomando mala decisiones. Él guardaba mucho rencor hacia ellos. Sus ambiciones y su amor por la ciencia parecían superar el amor que tenían por Vic. No recuerdo si mi Silas fue alguna vez a verlo jugar un partido en el colegio... Yo nunca pude perdonarlo, ¡a mi propio hijo! Estaban tan... obsesionados con esa _estúpida_ ciencia -alzó la vista, que había estado reposada en su falda, y miró a Raven con seriedad-. Está bien amar lo que uno hace, y dedicarle tiempo; pero cuando tus prioridades se mezclan, y los seres que amas pasan a un segundo plano... Ellos eran científicos, luego padres. Supongo que leíste el epitafio de Elinore.

Raven sólo asintió. Recordó que le había llamado la atención leer primero sobre su profesión y luego sobre sus lazos familiares.

\- Cuando el amor por trabajo se transforma en obsesión, terminas por perder a quienes te aman y no lo notas hasta que es muy tarde... Victor me contó que ustedes tienen un compañero así -Raven volvió a asentir, pensando en su líder-. Ay, niña. Me llama totalmente frustrado, lanzando maldiciones porque su amigo no sale de su habitación por horas, días... Para él es todo un déjà vu; detesta no poder evitarlo. No quiere que su amigo termine como sus padres: solo, aislado de quienes lo aman.

La hechicera se quedó pensativa, recordando cada vez que Robin se quedó encerrado en su cuarto. Starfire se paraba por horas frente a su puerta, golpeando hasta que las marcas de sus nudillos quedaban de forma permanente en el metal. Chico Bestia prefería ignorarlo, fingir que nada ocurría, aunque Raven percibía que su problema era que no sabía lidiar con lo que le estaba ocurriendo al petirrojo. Ella misma buscaba darle poca importancia, evitar pasar junto a la habitación, evitar pensar en él, aunque realmente no había modo de hacerlo.

De todos, el que peor reaccionaba era Cyborg. Su comida se quemaba, perdía en los video-juegos, estaba siempre de mal humor; y cuando finalmente perdía la paciencia, se paraba frente a la puerta de Robin algunos minutos para gritarle mil insultos y luego simplemente se encerraba en el garaje o se iba con el auto fuera de la isla. Ahora sus comportamientos tenían más sentido.

\- Oh, pero no todo es malo, pequeña -Rose interrumpió sus pensamientos con una sonrisa-. Victor me contó mucho de ti, y debo agradecerte.

\- ¿A... a mí? -la mayor asintió.

\- Has cuidado mucho de mi Vicky, y él se siente feliz por tenerte en su vida -alzó su dedo índice y lo sacudió suavemente en el aire, como si quisiera recordar algo-. Una vez... hace un poco más de un año, él me llamó. Me contó que estaba construyendo una especie de habitación para ti; le pregunté por qué razón y él me dijo... ¿Cómo fue que dijo...? Oh, sí, dijo _"Es un cuarto para proteger a Raven. Nana, debo ser honesto. Las cosas se pondrán feas"._ Le pregunté a qué se refería y respondió _"Estamos haciendo todo para evitarlo, pero..._ _será el Fin del Mundo, Nana. Las cosas se pondrán **en serio** feas" -_ Raven tragó duro al recordar aquella etapa de sus vidas-. ¡Ay, niña! Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante; más cuando me confesó que el cuarto era sólo para ti, que él quedaría desprotegido. Le dije que huyera, que volviera a casa, que se alejara de Jump City. No era nada personal contra ti, claro, sólo estaba preocupada por él.

\- No, la comprendo. Yo también intenté alejarlos de mí.

\- Oh, pero cuando se lo dije, ¡se puso como loco! _"_ ** _Jamás_ ** (me dijo) _, jamás me pidas que abandone a Raven. Esta habitación no nos salvará, pero la salvará a ella y es suficiente. Yo me quedaré a su lado hasta el final, ¿entendido?"._ Él nunca me había hablado así, _nunca_. Se enfadó tanto conmigo que pasaron otros tres meses hasta que volvió a llamarme, y ahí comprendí cuán importante eras para él.

Raven sólo podía mirarla, sus ojos expandidos y vidriosos. Que Cyborg se hubiese resignado así a morir por ella... Es decir, todo el equipo se había quedado a su lado, pero todos insistían en que nada ocurriría, en que vencerían. Cyborg había sido más realista, advirtiéndole a su abuela sobre la inexorable sentencia de muerte que les esperaba. Él era consciente de las casi nulas posibilidades de salir de ahí con vida, y prefirió protegerla a ella que volver con su familia, su sangre...

\- Por eso debo agradecerte. Luego de los problemas con sus padres, a él le costó mucho confiar en las personas. Si su propia sangre pudo ignorarlo durante tanto tiempo... Y cuando se formaron los Titanes me contó sobre todos ustedes, y cómo pudo percibir algo especial en ti desde el primer día, cuando buscabas escapar de ellos. Desde ese momento él no quiso perderte. Sé que no son novios, soy vieja pero no idiota -inquirió con una sonrisa-; tú eres como la hermana que siempre me dijo que quería tener. Me atrevería a decir que confía más en ti que en mí, y eso me alivia: me alivia saber que pudo abrir su corazón de nuevo, y-

Los pasos de Cyborg hicieron eco en la sala, provocando que la mayor se tragara sus últimas palabras.

\- Bien, está todo guardado, y... ¡Nana! ¡¿Qué le dijiste a Raven?! -la hechicera lo vio hincarse frente a ella-. Oye, ¿qué ocurrió?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de que estás llorando.

\- Yo no estoy llorando.

Cyborg pasó un dedo por su mejilla y luego se lo mostró. Efectivamente, estaba húmedo.

\- ¿Decías? -inquirió con una media sonrisa.

\- Alergias -se limitó a responder, girando la mirada.

\- Okay; lo que digas, Chica Oscura.

\- Ustedes sepan disculpar a esta anciana -interrumpió Rose, levantándose lentamente de su asiento-, pero estoy algo cansada y me iré a dormir. Siéntete en tu casa, querida -rodeó la mesa de café y llegó hasta los dos jóvenes, abrazándolos y besándolos en las mejillas-. Descansen.

Sin más, la mujer desapareció por el corredor.

\- Yo, ugh, lamento que sea tan... _efusiva_ -dijo Cyborg rascándose la nuca-. Intenté explicarle que no debía abrazarte tanto, pero Nana suele ser terca -Raven negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien. Tu abuela me agrada.

\- Hmp, es difícil no quererla a pesar de su carácter -secundó el mayor, mirando hacia el corredor-. ¿Cenamos?

\- Creo que primero iré a meditar.

\- De acuerdo; yo te llamo cuando la comida esté servida.

Ella sólo asintió mientras Cyborg la saludaba con un movimiento de mano y se ocultaba en la cocina. Raven subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se encerró allí, manteniendo las luces apagadas para evitar ver todo aquel color _beige_ a su alrededor.

Elevó sus pies del suelo y tomó pose de loto, cerrando sus ojos lentamente para comenzar a meditar. Luego de su visita al cementerio y lo que había oído hacía unos minutos, realmente lo necesitaba si quería seguir entera frente -o junto- a su amigo.

 _Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..._

 _Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..._

 _Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..._

 _Azara-_

 ** _Toc-Toc._**

Raven abrió un solo ojo y murmuró un " _¿Hmm?_ ".

 _\- Lo siento, Rae_ -dijo Cyborg desde el corredor-. _La comida está lista, pero tómate tu tiempo. Sólo_ _quería avisarte._

\- Gracias.

Los pies de la hechicera volvieron a tierra firme. No quería hacerlo esperar; desde que emprendieron su misterioso viaje, Raven se había encargado de consentir a Victor con pequeños actos: llegar a tiempo a comer, acceder a sus pedidos, entablar una breve conversación sin indignarse y desaparecer...

Pequeñas tonterías, porque realmente sentía que no podía hacer más que eso.

Se vistió con otra camiseta de Cyborg y uno de sus pantalones de lycra debajo, temiendo que la dueña de casa apareciera y la viera de un modo "poco decente". Por lo general no había nada de malo con su elección de pijama: en la Torre, todos habían visto a los demás miembros del equipo desnudos al menos una vez (para desagrado de Raven), de modo que estaban bastante acostumbrados a andar por el lugar sin prestar atención a sus atuendos; algunos más que otros (Chico Bestia fue enviado a siete dimensiones diferentes por sentarse en el sofá _totalmente_ desnudo en varias ocasiones). No obstante, presentarse ante una mujer de casi 80 años vistiendo sólo la camiseta de su nieto, luego que ella preguntara si eran pareja... Podía prestarse a malos entendidos.

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad y entró a la cocina por primera vez, buscando a su amigo.

\- ¡Hey! -exclamó el mayor con un delantal lleno de harina.

\- Hola... ¿Pizza?

\- _Súper_ Pizza -corrigió-. Hongos, tocino, pepperoni, pimientos. Lo que quieras, lo tiene.

Cyborg llevó dos bandejas de pizza a la mesa, indicándole a Raven que acercara un par de platos. Luego se sentaron a comer, de nuevo en silencio.

Raven estaba _harta_ del silencio. Ja, irónico, pero cierto. Raven Roth estaba total y completamente _harta_ del silencio, de no comprenderlo, de no sentirlo cómodo, ameno, tranquilo. Desde que llegaron a New York, el silencio significaba tensión, estrés, dolor, problemas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Huh?

\- Llevas cinco minutos cortando ese trozo de pizza -Cyborg señaló con la mirada-, y el plato. Ahora estás cortando la mesa.

Raven soltó ambos cubiertos, viéndose sorprendida y abochornada al notar que los dos quedaron en la misma posición, incrustados en la madera de la mesa.

\- Es... -Raven suspiró, usando sus poderes para reparar los daños-. Esto no fue todo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No me trajiste aquí para ir a ver a tu Nana, o para hacer las pases con tu madre. En parte, sí, pero... Hay algo más.

Cyborg se puso de pie y la tomó de una muñeca sin media palabra, arrastrándola escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Cyborg la soltó y avanzó un par de pasos sosteniéndose la quijada, antes de voltear a enfrentarla.

\- No vinimos aquí para ver a mi madre -confirmó

Raven lo miró esperando más explicación. Si no era por su madre, si no era por su abuela, entonces...

\- Estamos aquí por mi padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todxs!**

 **Les dejo el capítulo 4. Es un poco lenta esta primera parte de la trama, pero es que quiero que cada detalle y matiz emocional quede bien plasmado, y eso implica ser detallista. Si salto de un capítulo al otro y vuelvo a Jump, toda la parte emotiva de la historia se va a haber perdido.**

 **Por eso también me quedó bastante más corto que los anteriores. Realmente es una única escena que da explicación a gran parte de la historia de Cyborg, por eso valoré calidad antes que cantidad, y preferí no irme por las ramas y perder la esencia del cap.**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste, y espero sus comentarios!**

 **Disfruten**

 _ **Rae.-**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **-** Los personajes de "Teen Titans" no me pertenecen;_

 _\- La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi autoría._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _-CAPÍTULO 4-_**

Raven se quedó estática, de pie junto a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Cyborg caminó hasta dar con su cama y se sentó allí, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, y enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

Ella quiso preguntar a qué se refería; pero de nuevo -como había ocurrido en los últimos dos días-, supo que sería mejor mantenerse en silencio y esperar, darle tiempo para digerir sus propias emociones antes de compartirlas.

Decidió entonces quitarle el peso de tener dos ojos observándolo sin piedad, y desvió su mirada, dedicándose a estudiar la habitación de Cyb... de Victor Stone. Era un cuarto de proporciones similares al de huéspedes, aunque sus paredes eran de un azul cielo. ' _Finalmente, algo que no es beige_ '. La cama se hallaba en medio del lugar, con el respaldo contra una pared, y enfrentada perfectamente a una pequeña ventana con cortinas azules. Pasando el mueble principal del cuarto había una enorme biblioteca de madera clara atiborrada de enormes libros; por los pocos nombres que Raven logró divisar en la oscuridad, todos eran de química, física y medicina, exceptuando alguno dedicado a la mecánica automotriz y una o dos novelas de ciencia ficción. En el estante superior se exhibían cerca de una decena de trofeos y medallas, todas empolvadas, y fotos de equipos de fútbol donde, supuso, Victor solía jugar.

Contra el muro de la ventana se hallaban dos escritorios: uno con cuatro libros apilados, un microscopio, una lámpara y carpetas llenas de apuntes; el otro tenía una computadora y otras dos pantallas a los lados, mouse, teclado y otros aparatos que Raven no supo definir. Algunos parecían ser parte de una consola de juegos, pero otros se veían más sofisticados.

Por un instante pensó en encender la luz, sintiendo su vista agotarse de tanto querer hurgar en la oscuridad del cuarto, que apenas se iluminaba con la luz de la luna y una luminaria pública que parecía estar ubicada estratégicamente frente a la ventana. De nuevo, optó por mantenerse inactiva. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, no era algo _tan_ necesario.

Observó a Cyborg por el rabillo del ojo, aún en la misma posición que hacía unos diez minutos atrás. Pudo ver que sus baterías estaban bajando, las luces en las celdas portátiles titilando, advirtiendo que era momento de una recarga. Se acercó lentamente y se hincó junto al enorme aparato que él le había enseñado a manejar hacía meses "en caso de emergencias" y lo activó, extendiendo un enorme cable de su interior.

\- Cyborg... -el mayor alzó la cara y ella sólo le mostró el cable, dejándole en claro que debía recargarse.

\- Oh, sí, gracias -murmuró él mientras Raven volvía a incorporarse, buscando el puerto de carga en su compañero y conectándolo.

Una vez comprobó que todo estaba en orden ella volvió a erguirse, quedando de pie frente a la cama. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. Ya había barrido toda la habitación con sus ojos, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Las vibraciones emocionales que permanecían encerradas allí la golpeaban por todos los flancos, eran muy difíciles de ignorar. ¿Y las de Cyborg? El pobre era un torbellino de emociones, y sin quererlo, estaba arrastrando a la ocultista con él.

\- Siéntate -Raven volvió en sí al oír la voz de su amigo, que palmeaba un trozo de colchón junto a él.

Ella asintió y se acomodó lentamente, oyendo el chirrido de los resortes que parecían querer vencerse y dejar a ambos Titanes en el suelo. Alzó la vista hacia el muro tras la cama y lo vio empapelado con fotos y pósters de todo tipo: jugadores de básquetball, baseball, fútbol americano, hockey sobre hielo, corredores de autos, algún que otro rapero, fotos suyas con amigos, compañeros, colegas, y varios banderines de diferentes universidades de renombre.

\- Lamento el sonido de la cama -la ocultista volvió a ver a su amigo, su línea de pensamientos interrumpida-; estaba preparada para tolerarme hacía unos años, pero los pobres resortes no pueden con el viejo Cy -dijo con una sonrisa vaga.

\- Y yo que creí que estaba engordando -respondió ella con voz suave, queriendo aligerar el ambiente pero sin saber hasta qué punto eso sería conveniente.

\- No hay forma de engordarte a ti, RaeRae. Créeme, lo intenté.

\- Ventajas del metabolismo demoníaco, supongo -simplificó, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio otro par de minutos, mirando un punto en el suelo de madera. Los dos tenían sus vistas clavadas allí, esperando algo, una señal divina que les mostrara qué debían hacer.

\- Lamento... -Raven volteó a verlo nuevamente, aunque él seguía con la vista en el suelo-. Lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, es que... no me gusta hablar de mi padre cerca de Nana, no le hace bien -la hechicera sólo asintió-. Yo... supongo que no puedo seguir dando vueltas en el asunto, ¿verdad?

Él se giró a verla con una sonrisa triste, de resignación. Raven lo observó por unos segundos antes que él suspirara, volviendo la vista al suelo.

\- Mi nombre es Victor Stone. Nací aquí, en New York, hace veintiún años. Mis padres... ellos... Silas. Silas y Elinore Stone. Tú no debes conocerlos porque no pasaste mucho tiempo en la Tierra, pero ellos eran dos científicos muy reconocidos; siempre trabajando en cosas importantes y revolucionarias. Vivían para el trabajo, supongo. Eh... No fueron... no fueron _malos_ padres, ellos sólo... -se pasó una mano por el rostro y retomó la explicación, dejando la frase inconclusa-. Yo me crié aquí, con Nana; mis padres se la pasaban en el laboratorio S.T.A.R., donde trabajaban. Nana me enseñó todo lo que sé, y no se la hice fácil: yo quería a mis padres aquí, y mucha veces terminaba riñiendo con ella por eso... Supongo que no pensé que ella también los quería en casa. Como sea, ellos... Intenté llamar su atención, ser "digno" de su atención o lo que sea. Era bueno en deportes, _muy_ bueno. Me llegaron a ofrecer dos becas universitarias completas cuando tenía sólo catorce, imagínate. Pero mi padre siempre dijo que los deportes eran una pérdida de tiempo; que correr tras una pelota y tomarla antes que otra persona no era mérito de nada, o de nada realmente importante, en todo caso. De modo que cuando todavía era un niño empecé a leer los libros que ellos escribieron, aunque realmente no me interesaban en lo más mínimo: sólo quería entender un poco de su mundo, compartir algo con ellos, yo qué sé... Pero terminó pasando algo muy extraño. Y es que con ocho años de edad, había podido internalizar todo el contenido de un libro que estudiantes de ciencias aplicadas tardaban años en comprender. Mis padres no ignoraron eso, obviamente. Comenzaron a hacerme estudios y se encontraron con que su hijo era un pequeño genio.

Raven frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo del todo y Cyborg sólo rió amargamente, negando con la cabeza antes de continuar.

\- IQ de 170. Diez puntos más que Albert Einstein, casi setenta puntos sobre la media. Por primera vez los vi orgullosos de mí, aunque en realidad yo no había hecho nada. Comenzaron a prestarme más atención, me compraron juegos y libros que servían para probar mis habilidades, y yo los resolvía incluso cuando no me gustaban, sólo para complacerlos... Pero con el tiempo todo comenzó a irse al demonio. Mis padres decidieron que mi inteligencia era un don que debía ser utilizado "en pos de la humanidad", o lo que sea. Empezaron a llevarme con ellos a los laboratorios para poder estudiarme, analizarme. Me daban algún tipo de acertijo o prueba mental y medían mis ondas cerebrales mientras lo resolvía. Se había vuelto un dolor en el trasero: salía de la escuela e iba directo a S.T.A.R., y me quedaba ahí hasta la madrugada. Me perdí cumpleaños, obras escolares, salidas con amigos. Mi infancia fue todo menos "normal", y no lo noté hasta que crecí más. Cuando tenía como trece años, me harté. Era un conejillo de indias, ¡de mis propios padres! Me usaban para cumplir sus propósitos egoístas. ¿Sabes lo retorcido que es eso? -Cyborg se mordió el labio ante el comentario y volteó a ver a su amiga-. Um, lo siento, quise decir... Agh, entiendes el punto. Como sea, los experimentos eran cada vez más invasivos, mis padres estaban totalmente desquiciados, obsesionados con descubrir más sobre lo que hace al cerebro de un genio ser... bueno, _genio_. Me cansé, los enfrenté y la relación se quebró: ellos no entendían cómo podía negarle a la Humanidad mi cerebro; ¡pero era mío, por un demonio! Yo nunca pedí nada de eso. Regresé a mi vida normal y empecé a mejorar mi desempeño en los deportes. Mis notas eran buenas, lógicamente, pero nunca le presté suficiente atención a la escuela como para obtener una beca por eso, y Nana no podía costear una universidad, así que supuse que el fútbol iba a ser buena opción, y no me equivoqué. Recibí ofertas de universidades geniales. Pensé que antes de aceptar alguna podría hablar con mis padres, intentar hacer las pases, ya sabes, y pedirles una opinión...

Silencio. Raven comprendió que esa pausa anunciaba el punto donde todo simplemente se cayó a pedazos para él. Puso su pequeña mano en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo mostrándole apoyo, y él la tomó, bajándola hasta su falda y sosteniéndola con fuerza. Pudo escuchar las respiraciones pesadas que salían de Cyborg, su ojo humano cerrándose con una mezcla de tristeza e ira difícil de digerir para ella.

\- Ellos... ellos estaban trabajando con un nuevo proyecto. Era una... investigación, sobre portales inter-dimensionales.

\- ¿Portales...? -repitió Raven con incredulidad. Ella vivió toda su vida aprendiendo sobre los peligros de los portales. Aún sabiendo manejarlos, los portales intra-dimensionales eran poderosos. Pero los inter-dimensionales... Raven se atrevió a usarlos para viajar de la Tierra a Azarath y de vuelta en pocas ocasiones; no eran seguros, ni siquiera para un azarathiano experto como ella. ¿Humanos sin experiencia previa y sin conocimientos sobre las infinitas posibilidades existentes al abrir un portal hacia otra dimensión...? Receta para el caos.

\- Sí; habían descubierto un modo de aislar las cargas iónicas de partículas que... Agh, no es el punto. El punto es... que la ambición sacó lo peor de ellos -Raven sintió su mano siendo presionada con más fuerza-. Decidieron que estaban listos para abrir un portal; me dijeron que sería testigo del avance más grande en toda la Humanidad sobre dimensiones alternativas. Yo... yo intenté persuadirlos, pero... Mi padre siempre fue demasiado orgulloso. El portal se abrió de acuerdo al plan, pero entonces _algo_ , una... _cosa_ extraña salió de allí directo a atacarnos.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron más, mientras el de Cyborg seguía cerrándose con más y más fuerza.

\- No sé qué rayos era, no tuvimos tiempo a reaccionar. Para cuando mi padre logró cerrar el portal, ya era tarde. Había... sangre. Todo dolía, todos gritaban...

Raven notó que su amigo estaba temblando; los recuerdos en su mente definitivamente lo estaban dañando. Presionó su agarre contra la mano masculina, mientras su otra mano volvió a caer en el hombro izquierdo de Cyborg, intentando transmitirle algo de paz, si es que eso era siquiera posible.

\- Me desperté cuatro meses después, en _esto_ -asintió con la cabeza, señalando su cuerpo metálico-. Perdí todos mis músculos, casi toda la piel y cada uno de mis huesos (o los que se salvaron) fue recubierto en una aleación especial para poder soportar el peso de mi "nuevo cuerpo" -Cyborg alzó su mano derecha y comenzó a señalar distintas partes de su anatomía-. Laringe. Faringe. Tráquea. Pulmón izquierdo. Diafragma. Esófago. Estómago. Hígado. Riñón derecho. Vejiga. Cuatro metros de intestino delgado. Aurícula derecha. Ojo izquierdo. Oído izquierdo... Todo eso es artificial.

La mano cayó muerta a un lado de la cama y Raven se quedó viéndolo con más dolor del que sabía que podía sentir. Las respiraciones de Cyborg se hicieron más erráticas, sus fosas nasales se expandieron con furia.

\- Fui su estúpido experimento. Incluso cuando estaba muriendo, me usó para probar una de sus invenciones, una suerte de soporte vital robótico. Mi mamá... ella no sobrevivió. Según leí después en los informes, mi esperanza de vida con las prótesis era mayor que la de ella. ¡Pero era mi madre! Él... Siempre lo culpé; eligió salvarme sólo para poder probar sus porquerías mecánicas. Pudo haber hecho algo por ella, yo... él... Hubiese podido darnos algo de tiempo a los dos.

Suspiró y llevó su mano libre a los ojos, rascándolos para librar a su lado humano de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- Ese día nació Cyborg, y murió Victor Stone. Todo quedó como un secreto dentro del laboratorio; el gobierno no seguiría aprobando sus experimentos si se enteraban del potencial riesgo para la gente. Para el resto del mundo, Victor decidió alejarse del legado de sus padres y se fue a medio Oriente, a algún pueblo, no lo sé; Elinore falleció de una cardiopatía congénita y Silas... él siguió trabajando allí. Yo no podía seguir siendo Victor Stone: ninguna universidad me daría una beca, mis partes robóticas me daban ventaja en los deportes. Y aunque lo hubiesen hecho, no habría podido lidiar con la lástima de los demás... Soy un fenómeno, Rae. Una rata de laboratorio de mis propios padres... Como sea, me fui de NY cuando tuve la oportunidad y terminé en California, deambulando hasta encontrar un pequeño apartamento en Jump. Tres o cuatro meses después una bola verde cayó del cielo destruyendo mi vecindario, y los conocí a ustedes -terminó con una media sonrisa sumamente melancólica.

\- Cyborg, yo... -Raven abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, no sabiendo qué decir.

\- No tienes que decir nada, sé que es bastante difícil de asimilar. Nunca quise decirle a los demás quién era, no quería causarles esto a todos... Y sabía que si Robin llegaba a escuchar mi nombre, ataría los cabos hasta dar con mi historia; ese metro y medio de Sherlock Holmes es bueno en lo que hace -ambos sonrieron-. Yo nunca pedí esto, Rae. Extraño ser humano, sentir más. Las terminales nerviosas que inventó mi padre son buenas, pero no se comparan con las yemas de los dedos, con la piel... Escuchar que mis articulaciones rechinan como bisagras es desagradable; usar aceite en ellas es todavía peor. Extraño dormir; no estar conectado a una batería durante ocho horas -sostuvo el enorme cable mirándolo con pena-, sino dormir, soñar... Extraño soñar, Rae.

Ella lo observó sin responder. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que ella daría lo que fuera por intercambiar lugares? ¿Que preferiría tener ocho horas de sueño vacío, de puro negro, antes que las tres horas plagadas de pesadillas que ella padecía cada noche? ¿Que envidiaba a Cyborg por no soñar? Se limitó a tragar duro y permanecer calla; cualquier cosa que dijera sería insultante. Incluso si él no lo tomaba como un insulto, para ella sería insultarlo de una forma en la que no era capaz. No ahora, que él estaba abriéndose así.

-Sí, soñar era algo bueno -continuó-, pero incluso eso lo cambiaría por volver a sentirme _uno más_. La gente me mira como si fuera el efecto especial de una película. Es fruntrante no... no poder pasar desapercibido, no poder encajar...

\- Oye -tomó a Cyborg por el mentón y le obligó a mirarla, sonriendo vagamente y hablando en voz baja-. Yo soy un medio demonio, Chico Bestia es verde, Starfire es extraterrestre y Robin es... bueno, Robin. Tú encajas perfectamente.

\- Palabras sabias, pequeña Raven -ella puso sentir el escalofrío recorrerla mientras citaba a su amigo. Quién sabría que él la comprendía tan bien, en tantas formas-. Por eso... Por eso estamos aquí. Estuve enfadado con mi madre durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando murió me di cuenta que no podía odiarla, aunque era tarde. Con mi padre pasó lo mismo: me enfadé, me fui de casa, o odié... Pero si no fuese por él, no habría conocido a los Titanes, así que supongo que las cosas no salieron tan mal. Sólo quiero... ya sabes, hacer las pases antes que sea tarde.

Raven asintió, viendo cómo su amigo tomaba la mano que aún reposaba en el mentón metálico y la besaba.

\- En serio, en serio lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí sin decirte qué diablos ocurría.

\- Yo los arrastré a ustedes al Fin del Mundo sin decirles _qué Diablo_ ocurría; supongo que estamos a mano -respondió de forma monocorde.

\- ¡JA!¡Y luego Bestita dice que no eres graciosa!

\- Mi humor y el coeficiente intelectual de Chico Bestia simplemente no son compatibles.

\- Tienes un buen punto, Chica Oscura.

Ambos sonrieron, volviendo la vista hacia el mismo punto en el suelo que habían apreciado quién sabía cuánto tiempo atrás. El cuarto volvió a envolverse por el silencio, aunque esta vez se percibía más cálido, comprensivo. Ya no era incómodo, y a Raven realmente no le habría molestado pasar el resto de la noche sentada allí sin un solo sonido alrededor. Por primera vez desde que llegaron a New York, el silencio era compañero y no enemigo.

\- Mañana iré a visitar a mi padre -Cyborg soltó las palabras con cuidado luego de unos minutos de meditación-. Y yo... me gustaría que... si tú... es decir, yo...

-Cyborg -interrumpió en seco la hechicera-. Si tú quieres que vaya, estaré ahí.

\- P-pero, si tú no quieres, yo-

\- Estaré ahí -reafirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza sólo para darle más peso a sus palabras.

\- Gracias -dijo en un suspiro de alivio.

Raven se puso de pie y Cyborg la imitó, aunque ella rápidamente lo frenó y obligó a descender nuevamente.

\- Tú estás conectado; yo iré a dormir.

\- Hmp, tiene sentido -concedió sonriente, viendo cómo su amiga caminaba hacia la puerta-. Buenas noches, RaeRae.

Raven abrió la puerta y salió al corredor, deteniendo su marcha antes que su cuerpo terminara de desaparecer.

\- Descansa... _Vicky_ -contestó con un leve tono burlón, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Un grito de " _¡Oh, vamos!_ " hizo eco en el pasillo, haciendo que la hechicera sonriera antes de llegar a la habitación que ocupada. Una vez allí, mantuvo las luces apagadas y se dedicó a meditar el resto de la noche.

Algo le hacía creer que Cyborg la necesitaría más que nunca cuando finalmente se encontraran con su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, Capítulo 5 de este fic._

 _Sinceramente me desilusionó un poco ver que casi no estoy recibiendo comentarios. Me hace pensar que la historia no les agrada, no sé. Espero que les guste este cap._

 _Saludos._

 ** _Rae.-_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _-Capítulo 5-_**

 _Tu culpa..._

Raven abrió lentamente la puerta, luego de haber golpeado incontables veces sin recibir respuesta. El cuarto estaba frío, oscuro, silencioso. Asomó su rostro con cuidado y lo buscó con la mirada.

 _Tu culpa..._

\- ¿Cyborg...?

Apenas susurró, pero en ese sepulcral silencio se oyó como un grito. En medio de la oscuridad lo vio, sentado sobre su cama. Sus rostro estaba enterrado entre ambas manos, mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban de forma errática. Lloraba.

 _Tu culpa..._

\- ¿Cyborg, qué...?

Se acercó apenas dos pasos, observando con detenimiento la actitud corporal de su compañero.

 _Tu culpa..._

\- T-tú...

\- ¿Yo...? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó con repentina preocupación.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? No recordaba nada particularmente malo de esos días -excepto tal vez la infortunada broma en el cementerio-, pero no había modo de malinterpretar las emociones emanadas en esa simple palabra. Frustración, decepción, ira, rencor.

Odio.

\- Fuiste... tú...

La voz salía ahogada tras ambas manos de metal. Raven tragó duro, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que le provocara tanto dolor? Se sentía miserable y culpable sin siquiera saber la razón. Porque en el fondo sabía que ella sólo acarreaba desgracias, y que aunque no tuviera idea de por qué Cyborg la estaba condenando en ese momento, su odio hacia ella debía ser totalmente justificado.

 _Tu culpa..._

\- ¿Q-qué hice...? -nada-. Cyborg, háblame...

Se aproximó otros cuatro pasos y extendió su brazo, pretendiendo tocar de modo sutil el hombro de su amigo y sacarlo así del ensimismamiento. No obstante, su mano jamás llegó a destino.

En un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano, la enorme mano de Cyborg había rodeado su muñeca, dejando el pulgar de metal en su pequeña palma, y presionando de modo tal que el dorso de su mano era empujado dolorosamente hacia atrás.

Raven siseó y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus rodillas se flexionaban, siguiendo la ruta que el poder del hombre metálico le ordenaba.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse pudo ver a Cyborg de pie frente a ella, que yacía ahora de rodillas en el suelo. Alzó más el rostro hasta encontrar los ojos de su compañero, pero lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

Ambos ojos, tanto el humano como el robótico, destilaban un odio helado que caló hondo en su columna. Los dientes del mayor rechinaban y la fuerza de la mano no amainaba, haciendo que Raven sintiera cómo su circulación se cortaba.

\- Fuiste tú -siseó con veneno, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿De... de qué...?

\- ¡Fue tu culpa! -gritó con su voz más grave, aquella que ella sólo había oído cuando trataban con enemigos. ¿Acaso Cyborg la veía como a uno?

 _Tu culpa..._

\- No... No comprendo...

\- ¡Todo esto fue por tu culpa! -volvió a gritar, su ojo humano abarrotado de lágrimas.

Ejerció más y más fuerza hasta que hubo un hueco y simple _PLOP_ , indicando que un hueso se había dislocado. Raven gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Tú los mataste!

El grito de dolor fue interrumpido y la hechicera alzó la vista, sus ojos ensanchados en horrorosa sorpresa.

\- Yo no maté a nadie... -jadeaba, intentando que el mayor entrara en razón. Un _CRAC_ hizo eco: uno de sus dedos se había roto.

\- Lo hiciste... Tú lo hiciste...

 _Tu culpa..._

 _Tu culpa..._

 _Tu culpa..._

No sabía si era el dolor o esas voces que la condenaba con más y más fuerza, pero una jaqueca insoportable se apoderó de ella, haciéndola sentir mareada y febril.

\- Yo... no...

 _Tu culpa..._

 _Tu culpa..._

 ** _Tu culpa_**

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!

Su mano libre viajó hasta su sien golpeándola sin piedad, esperando que las voces se callaran.

 ** _¡Tu culpa!_**

 ** _¡Tu culpa!_**

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Silencio!

\- ¡TÚ ME HICISTE ESTO!

Raven ya no sabía si debía enfocar su atención en la voces o en Cyborg, que la miraba con tanta ira. Nunca había sentido miedo de su amigo hasta ahora... Aunque ya no parecían ser amigos. Ahora él la observaba como si fuese un insecto, un ser despreciable. Como si de pronto no valiera nada.

\- ¡ _Agh_! -un grito se ahogó en su garganta, mezcla de todos los dolores físicos y emocionales que le estaban afectando.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! -cuestionó entre dolido y furioso, y Raven pudo sentir la incredulidad, como si él realmente no pudiese creer que ella lo hubiese traicionado de tal forma; aunque aún no comprendía qué había hecho.

\- Yo... yo no...

Su vista se nublaba. Ya no podía distinguir a Cyborg en medio de la oscuridad. Luego de unos segundos, con los ojos medio cerrados, pudo divisar aquella luz celestina que ella tan bien conocía. Ésa que ella reparaba de vez en vez, ésa que la había salvado en más de una ocasión y que ahora sería su perdición.

Cyborg contrajo su brazo y armó el cañón, apuntándole directamente.

 _Tu culpa..._

 _¡Tu culpa!_

 _Tu culpa..._

 ** _TU CULPA_**

\- Fue tu culpa -sentenció antes de disparar.

Se incorporó jadeando y sudando, y estaba segura de haber oído el final de su propio grito. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma anormal y exagerada y sus manos temblequeaban cuando las puso frente a su rostro. De pronto quiso patearse a sí misma por creer que sería buena idea dormir un par de horas luego de meditar.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de un golpe y las luces se encendieron, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por reflejo.

\- ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Un adormilado Cyborg había pateado la puerta e ingresado, apuntando su cañón sónico en todas direcciones. Raven se espantó ante la imagen, su mal sueño resurgiendo en la mente, y terminó llevándose ambas manos a los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, frente y rodillas juntándose.

No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió que el colchón se hundía y una mano le tocaba el hombro. Ante el contacto ella se estremeció, y pudo percibir cómo el mayor dudaba en su accionar, temiendo haberla asustado.

\- Rae, ¿qué ocurrió?

Bajó sus manos y las ocultó en el pequeño hueco que había formado entre su estómago, piernas y cabeza, observándolas temblar.

\- Yo...

\- Rae, no te oigo -murmuró él con cuidado-. ¿Puedes...?

La hechicera inspiró profundo por la nariz y alzó el rostro, aunque no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Realmente temía toparse con esos ojos cargados de odio.

\- Yo sólo... -intentó explicarse pero desistió, sintiendo vergüenza de sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? -adivinó su amigo; ella asintió-. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Ella no asintió ni negó; sólo clavó su vista en sus manos de nuevo, sorprendiéndose al sentir cómo una más grande las envolvía con delicadeza.

\- No voy a presionarte, pero tu pulso está por los cielos, estás pálida, tiemblas y... ¿Eso son lágrimas?

\- N-no -dijo con muy poco convencimiento la ocultista.

\- De acuerdo -respondió sin creerle-, pero como sea no te ves bien. Así que, si quieres hablar...

\- Estaré bien, Cyborg. Gracias -aseguró con la voz un poco más repuesta, aunque su mirar seguía evitando el rostro del mayor.

\- Okay... ¿Necesitas algo? -ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿Quieres que me quede o...?

Raven sintió una mezcla de emociones extraña. No quería quedarse sola -algo de por sí sorprendente en ella-, pero tampoco quería quedarse con Cyborg. Por una parte, porque se sentía culpable por haberlo asustado y preocupado; por otra, porque se sentía culpable de hacerlo desvelarse cuando ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos; y por otro... _Realmente_ se sentía culpable, aunque aún no sabía por qué. Sólo sentía ese nudo en su pecho que la acongojaba y le impedía liberarse de la culpa por algo que no había ocurrido y que ni siquiera comprendía. La culpa que cargó durante aquella pesadilla seguía ahí, latente, y no encontraba modo de quitársela.

Además, y como si fuera poco, realmente temía encontrarse con los ojos de su compañero y percibir alguno de los horribles sentimientos que emanaba durante el sueño. No quería confrontarlo, no podía hacerlo.

\- No -finalmente respondió-. Ve.

\- Bien; si ocurre algo llámame, aunque si evitaras los gritos de pánico sería mejor, casi me hago en los pantalones -dijo con una vaga sonrisa mientras se levantaba en la cama y despeinaba cariñosamente su cabello-. Descansa.

\- Igual -casi cerraba la puerta cuando un llamado escapó de sus labios antes de evitarlo-. Cyborg.

\- ¿Mmhm? -gimoteó, asomando su cabeza nuevamente.

Raven se mordió el labio inferior y miró la sábana que sin pensar sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos.

\- Si tú... es decir... si tu sintieras que...

\- ¿Mmhm...? -repitió el mayor con el ceño fruncido, mostrándose curioso y algo preocupado.

\- Si... -repitió, no hallando las palabras. Finalmente suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Olvídalo.

\- ¿Segura? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, RaeRae.

Luego de titubear algunos segundos, volvió a intentarlo.

\- Si tú... descubrieras algo malo sobre mí... ¿Me odiarías? -logró decirlo, y le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

\- No me digas de es Trigon de nuevo. ¡Oh, vamos, viejo! ¡Cada vez que tenemos un poco de paz-! -comenzó a exclamar alzando ambas manos al aire.

\- No, no -interrumpió-. No es... _él -_ negó, notando que le era imposible modular el nombre de su padre.

\- ¿El dragón loco del libro? ¡¿Ese idiota otra vez?! ¡Rae, por todos los Cielos, aléjate de los libros embrujados! ¡La última vez destrozó media Torre y-!

\- No -volvió a cortar el palabrerío de su amigo-. No es nada de eso. Sólo es... hipotético.

\- ¿Hipotético? -repitió, ella asintió-. Hmp. ¿Y sería algo muy malo? ¿Así como _terriblemente_ malo? -inquirió alzando su ceja y tomándose la quijada.

\- Tal vez... Probablemente... Sí -respondió dudosa, mirando sus piernas bajo las mantas.

\- Pues, si _en serio_ fuese algo _terriblemente_ malo...

La frase quedó inconclusa y Raven cerró sus ojos. Era obvio, ¿por qué lo había preguntado siquiera? Sintió la puntada en su pecho al comprender que tarde o temprano él la odiaría. Porque ella acarreaba desgracia, acarreaba perdición; era simple cuestión de tiempo antes que algo terriblemente malo ocurriera por su culpa -si es que no había ocurrido aún- y recibiera el odio de quienes quería.

Un sólo dedo en su mentón la sacó de su tren de pensamientos, y ese mismo dedo la obligó a alzar el rostro, chocando con dos ojos que intentó evitar por los últimos veinte minutos. Para su asombro y alivio, no había ni un atisbo de odio en ellos. En su lugar, ambos reflejaban y acompañaban perfectamente la suave sonrisa que él le estaba ofreciendo.

\- Nada, _nada_ haría que yo te odie, pequeña tonta -aseguró, hincado frente a la cama-. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella suspiró y asintió.

\- Bien. No quiero más esas ideas tontas en tu cabeza, Chica Oscura -dijo, golpeteando la sien de Raven con un dedo en lo que se reincorporaba-. Ahora deja de pensar esas cosas y duerme un poco; pronto amanecerá.

\- De acuerdo... Descansa.

\- Tú igual -se despidió Cyborg, apagando las luces y cerrando finalmente la puerta de la habitación.

 ** _XXXXX_**

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. El sol se filtró por la fina -e inútil- cortina y enseguida la encegueció, haciéndola gruñir vagamente. Bajó los pies al suelo con sus ojos cerrados. Suspiró.

Luego de aquella pesadilla y de resignarse a no poder dormir nuevamente, Raven decidió meditar e intentar calmar a sus emociones, particularmente a Tristeza, que parecía estar siendo carcomida por una culpa inentendible. Sólo murmuraba "lo siento, Cyborg" una y otra vez, aunque ni ella sabía por qué se disculpaba.

Luego de callarla, encadenarla a una roca y amordazarla con el calcetín que Pereza abandonó en la mitad del camino, Raven supuso que podría tener unas horas de paz mental, al menos hasta que la niña de capa gris lograra librarse de sus ataduras.

Para su desgracia, su concentración iba y venía, haciendo de la meditación algo esporádico. Sus emociones mezcladas con aquellas que emanó Cyborg la noche anterior estaban alterándola más de lo necesario, y las repercusiones de eso estaban en el cuarto.

Caminó por la habitación con sus ojos aún cerrados - no se atrevía a ver el resultado de horas de lucha por contener a sus emociones. Sin embargo, cuando su pie golpeó de lleno contra algo y Raven terminó encontrando el suelo con su cara, comprendió que sería difícil mantenerse en negación de los desastres que había hecho durante sus horas de meditación.

Abrió sólo un ojo, esperando que la destrucción fuese menor si la veía así. No tuvo suerte.

La cama se hallaba patas para arriba, las cortinas rasgadas y el pobre y falso Van Gogh había sido apuñalado por un libro que había quedado extrañamente incrustado en la pared, podando la mitad de los girasoles del cuadro. La biblioteca se mantenía en pie aunque ya sin libros; el televisor se salvó de milagro, y su bolso estaba ahora vacío, la ropa colgando de todos lados: el barral de la cortina, las esquinas de la biblioteca, las patas de la cama y la pequeña lámpara del techo. Incluso algo de ropa había viajado hasta el baño, aunque ese anexo parecía haberse salvado del _huracán Raven_.

Para culminar y darle un aspecto aún más lúgubre, como salido de una película de exorcismos, el papel tapiz de uno de los muros se había despegado, enroscándose hasta quedar como un enorme arrollado contra el zócalo del techo. Simplemente _perfecto._

\- Oh, por Azar -murmuró totalmente frustrada. Realmente no quería dejar el cuarto en ese estado; le habían ofrecido un lugar donde dormir y ella devolvía una especie de habitación de manicomnio. Era sinceramente vergonzoso.

El sonido de nudillos pesados contra la puerta la descolocó. Aún desde el suelo pudo oír a su compañero girando la perilla y abriéndose paso hacia lo que alguna vez fue el cuarto de huéspedes.

\- Buenos días, Rae- _woah._

Y "whoa" fue todo lo que pudo modular. Raven tragó duro, sintiéndose de pronto increíblemente pequeña junto a Cyborg. Tal vez porque lo veía desde el suelo, o tal vez porque se sentía como una niña tonta a la que atraparon destruyendo la casa. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

\- ¿Mañana difícil? -inquirió el mayor, girando sobre su eje para ver los 360º de caos.

\- Podría decirse -respondió sin ganas, finalmente poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Eso es... Cómo clavaste un libro en la pared? -percibió el auténtico asombro en la voz de su amigo, que intentaba sin éxito quitar el tomo del muro.

\- Um, yo... Repararé todo -aseguró mientras se palmeaba las piernas, quitándose el polvillo de yeso que tenía ahora impregnado en la ropa.

\- Te ayudaré. De todos modos, este viejo cuarto necesitaba una remodelación.

Raven alzó el rostro y vio al Titán, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tragarse la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Sus ojos -o el humano, al menos- brillaban con gracia, mirando el enorme desastre en el cuarto. Pudo ver a Cyborg extender una mano hacia el techo, bajando las prendas que colgaban despreocupadas de la lámpara.

\- Así que... Raven usa tanga... -comentó con una muy mal fingida inocencia, alzando sus cejas mientras observaba el montón de ropa entre sus manos.

Las prendas rápidamente estallaron, dejando una suerte de confeti de tela lloviendo por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Oye, era broma! ¡Sólo tenía un par de jeans y calcetines! -exclamó alzando ambas manos en son de paz antes de finalmente carcajearse.

\- Eres un idiota -Raven se cruzó de brazos.

\- Lo sé -respondió mientras la risa moría-. Y... ¿Te importaría decirme qué ocurrió aquí?

Raven tragó duro y se giró a reacomodar la cama con sus poderes, sintiendo los ojos de su amigo perforarle la nuca. Él podía darse una idea de lo que había pasado, y de nada servía negarlo... Pero era difícil abrirse, de todas formas.

\- Rae... -llamó en tono de advertencia.

\- Yo... -fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- ¿Más pesadillas? -ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo...

Quería explicarle, pero ¿qué le diría? "Soñé que tú me acusabas de asesinar a alguien, de dañarte, que me odiabas y terminabas matándome, entonces mis emociones se salieron de control y provocaron todo esto". Sí, no, ése no era su estilo.

\- Lo lamento -se limitó a disculparse; después de todo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Disculparse por el desorden, por despertarlo con su pesadilla, por no ser buena compañía, por tal vez lastimarlo. Ya ni sabía por qué se disculpaba. Era un "lo lamento" general, que abarcaba todas sus inquietudes.

\- Hmp, supongo que te la hice difícil anoche... ¿Estás bien?

\- _Mmhm_.

La hechicera hizo un movimiento horizontal con su brazo y barrió el lugar, organizando y limpiando todo. Como resultado, sólo quedaba la cortina rasgada y el cuadro apuñalado; lo demás estaba en su sitio - o en el cesto de basura.

\- Okay, eso no fue tan difícil -dijo el mayor mirando el nuevamente habitable cuarto-. Bien, vístete. Iremos a desayunar y luego... -Cyborg tragó duro, acto que para Raven no pasó desapercibido.

\- Oye -el mayor bajó su mirada hasta chocar con los ojos violetas-. Todo estará bien.

Él sonrió tristemente antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- No -fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a Raven totalmente confundida y con un dolor en el pecho difícil de definir. El rostro de Cyborg había reflejado tal resignación, que ella no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente preocupada.

Se acercaba. El momento de su caída, de esa caída que él había mencionado el día anterior, se estaba acercando. Debía estar lista, no podía abandonarlo ahora.

Se dio un baño y se vistió, colocándose los anillos nuevamente antes de salir del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras para toparse con un Cyborg cien por ciento humano sosteniendo una taza térmica en cada mano. Le extendió una verde a ella.

\- Té de jazmín -aclaró brevemente-. Se está haciendo algo tarde; supuse que podríamos desayunar de camino.

¿"Algo tarde"? Apenas eran las 8:30 AM. Raven sin embargo no opuso resistencia, como en los últimos días. Apoyó la enorme taza en la mesa y se abrigó tanto como pudo, viendo el inicio de una nevada por la ventana. Activó sus anillos y volvió a coger su infusión, sintiendo el calor que el jarro metálico transmitía.

\- ¿Y tu abuela? -preguntó cuando Cyborg caminaba hacia la puerta; se le hacía extraño que no estuviese cerca para despedirlos.

\- Aún duerme. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Um, sí, claro.

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta el auto; Raven se encargó de desintegrar la escarcha formada en los cristales y ambos ingresaron, soltando pequeñas nubes de aire blanquesino gracias al frío.

Raven gruñó, sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos mientras la apoyaba sobre sus labios, aunque sin beber. Odiaba el frío extremo. Odiaba los climas extremos, en realidad, pero su lado demoníaco era enemigo natural del frío, de modo que no podía evitar sentirse especialmente irritable en esas condiciones.

\- Lo lamento, la calefacción está averiada. Iba a repararla, pero... -intentó disculparse el Titán, con un tono algo tenso, totalmente distinto al que usó más temprano. Raven negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa.

Cyborg puso ambas manos en el volante y simplemente asintió, su ceño profundamente fruncido. La hechicera no demoró en percibir su tensión, su nerviosismo. El vehículo arrancó y ella quiso preguntar adónde se dirigían, pero se reprimió. Iban a ver a su padre, a Silas Stone. Eso era todo lo que Cyborg le había dicho y, por consiguiente, todo lo que le correspondía saber.

Se sentía extraña e incómoda en esa posición, no obstante. Ella nunca era arrastrada de las narices sin explicación. Ella no permitía que le dijeran que hacer sin comprender en detalle lo que ocurría. Era totalmente nueva esta posición para ella, y aún se estaba acostumbrando a actuar en consecuencia.

La nevada era suave pero constante, nublando la visión del parabrisas cada tanto. Raven sólo se dedicó a mirar al frente, y de vez en cuando al espejo retrovisor, teniendo una imagen completa de la mitad superior del rostro de Cyborg. Frente, cejas, ojos y tabique nasal. Más que suficiente. Podía ver las arrugas en la frente y en el puente de su nariz, sus ojos clavados al exterior y brillando de forma acuosa. Sus cejas formando una pronunciaba "V", aunque de vez en cuando la derecha -aquella que era un mero holograma- parecía dar pequeños saltos, no siguiendo por completo los comandos del hombre metálico.

El reflejo de ese espejo le ayudara a percibir mejor las emociones de su amigo, controlarlo y monitorearlo. Estaba alterado, y hacía sólo un par de días estuvieron cerca de estrellarse por dejarlo conducir en ese estado. Mente perturbada, un automóvil y una carretera nevada eran _muy_ mala combinación.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Cyborg pisó el freno con ambos pies, la inercia haciendo de las suyas y arrojando la cabeza de Raven hacia el frente en un efecto _látigo_ horriblemente doloroso. El ruido de la bocina la ensordeció, y pudo sentir a su amigo vociferando insultos a otro automóvil que cruzaba frente a ellos con luz verde. Claro que lo que más le molestó fue sentir el ardor de su piel cuando té y café hirviendo cayeron sobre ella, empapándola.

\- Cyborg -llamó ella con la monotonía que la caracterizaba, evitando pensar en la ropa arruinada y la piel enrojecida de sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Cyborg volteó de pronto, mirándola con rabia. La mente de Raven se llenó de malos recuerdos, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejarlos de lado.

 _'No es odio, y no es hacia ti. No es odio, y no es hacia ti. Él no te odia.'_ El mantra parecía no surtir mucho efecto, pero era algo.

\- Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir -opinó, señalando el volante con sus ojos. En respuesta las manos del mayor se afirmaron más a él.

\- Ni hablar, Chica Oscura; y casi llegamos -dijo, chasqueando su lengua.

\- Eso dijiste al ir por Cinderblock, y apenas llegaste vivo a la pelea -retrucó con una ceja alzada.

\- Eso... eso fue diferente.

\- Cyborg -él la observó con un poco más de suavidad esta vez-. Déjame encargarme.

Él soltó resignadamente el volante y desabrochó su cinturón, saliendo del vehículo. Raven se pasó de asiento y cerró la puerta, esperando que su compañero diera la vuelta y ocupara su lugar como copiloto.

Una vez ambos dentro la hechicera encendió el motor, sintiéndose algo incómoda. El viejo Mustang tenía una caja de cinco cambios y su volante no era hidráulico, a diferencia del auto-T; como resultado, era más duro y difícil de controlar. No obstante lo hizo bastante bien, considerando cuán resentida estaba la piel de sus manos y piernas. Luego las sanaría.

\- ¿Hacia dónde?

\- Gira a la derecha en la 7ma y continúa hasta Greenbush, luego a la izquierda.

\- Bien -así hizo.

\- Deberías ver un cartel de "Zona Privada". Allí gira de nuevo a la derecha -ella obedeció-. Ahora sigue por aquí hasta divisar un edificio blanco.

\- ¿"Un edificio blanco"? Qué específico -soltó con ironía, paseando su mirada por las edificaciones que había de su lado del auto.

\- No lo pasarás por alto -respondió con una mezcla de desdén y desinterés, y la ocultista lo vio fruncir el ceño nuevamente, mirando el tablero del auto en lugar del paisaje urbano.

Raven iba a refutar cuando algo captó su atención. Un enorme, imponente, inmaculado e innovador edificio se alzaba majestuosamente a la distancia. Pero por sobre todo, era blanco.

 _'Okay, supongo que ése es'._

Estacionó con algo de dificultad y vio el gran cartel de bienvenida en la acera.

 **S.T.A.R. Labs.**

 **-Bienvenidos-**

Su mente comenzó a trabajar. S.T.A.R. era el lugar donde los padres de Cyborg trabajaban, según él le había explicado la noche anterior. De modo que si fueron a buscar a Silas allí, implicaba que él seguía ejerciendo en esos laboratorios que tan malas experiencias dejaron para Victor. Ahora comprendía mejor la razón de su repentino cambio de humor: él realmente no quería estar ahí.

Vio a su amigo adelantarse y lo siguió, notando cómo él se colocaba una credencial en la solapa de su chaqueta. Automáticamente el guardia de seguridad asintió respetuosamente hacia él, pronunciando un formal "señor Stone". Para su desgracia, la reacción que tuvo con Raven fue otra. En un instante la tomó del hombro con innecesaria rudeza y la detuvo, escudriñándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Rachel Roth -respondió de la nada, no habiendo premeditado que le predirían identificación.

\- Usted no puede pasar -Raven frunció el ceño.

\- Yo vengo con él.

\- Ese no es mi asunto, niña -dijo empujándola de vuelta fuera del complejo. Raven quiso avanzar y él pasó a tomarla por el brazo, reteniéndola nuevamente. Oh, de pronto sentía la inexorable necesidad de enviarlo a otra dimensión por siquiera haberse atrevido a tocarla.

\- Ella viene conmigo -aclaro de pronto Cyborg, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Tomó la muñeca del guardia y la presionó con fuerza, obligándolo a soltarla-. No quiero volver a verte poniéndole un dedo encima -siseó venenosamente.

Él estaba usando su fuerza robótica; más de la necesaria, y mucha más de la recomendable si el sujeto pretendía conservar su mano. Raven lo tomó del antebrazo con suavidad y él volteó a verla, nuevamente sus ojos teñidos de ira. Ella tragó duro.

 _'No es odio, y no es contra ti. No es odio, y no es contra ti. Él **no** te odia.'_

 _-_ Fue suficiente -susurró la hechicera con serenidad aparente.

Cyborg suspiró y soltó al hombre, dando media vuelta y empujando la puerta de cristal.

\- Ponle hielo -aconsejó con monotonía Raven aunque no hizo nada por evitar la media sonrisa que le decoró el rostro, sintiendo una pizca de satisfacción al ver a aquel idiota balbuceando maldiciones.

Siguió a Cyborg en silencio por los enormes halls y los eternos corredores, escalera arriba y luego tomando un elevador, para volver a otro piso de corredores. Le recordó vagamente a la Torre: muros metálicos, suelos metálicos, techos metálicos, aspecto frío, cuartos conectados por interminables pasillos y luces fluorescentes; halls enormes aunque con pocos muebles, y ningún tipo de ornamento que diera algo de calidez. Sí, era definitivamente _muy_ similar a la Torre.

En cierto punto, algo se encargó que provocarle un profundo escalofrío en la columna. Volteó, sintiendo una presencia desagradable a su alrededor. Nada. Continuó caminando, la distancia con el joven titán cada vez mayor; de pronto, otro escalofrío. El lugar seguía desierto, a excepción de algún que otro investigador que pasaba de una oficina a otra. Pero ni ellos ni Cyborg parecían inmutarse ante aquello que para Raven resultaba tan evidente.

Sacudió las sensaciones de su cuerpo, convenciéndose de que eran malas energías producto de las malas experiencias que Victor atravesó; sólo su empatía llevada al extremo.

El mal presentimiento no desapareció.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta con el gafete de "CULTIVOS/SALA DE INVESTIGACIONES".

Entraron a un cuarto con algunas plateadas plagadas de microscopios, tubos de ensayo y demás elementos utilizados en microbiología o medicina. Al fondo había algunos refrigeradores, y a los lados estantes con más tubos y probetas, jeringas y extrañas soluciones de colores llamativos, todo perfectamente sellado y rotulado.

Fuera de eso, no había nada; o más bien, _nadie._

Sus manos comenzaron a arder con más fuerza, el hilado de los guantes rozando y quemando la ya hiper-sensibilizada piel de sus dorsos. Los frotó repetidas veces contra el jean, esperando que el escozor cesara. Al contrario terminó por empeorar, contagiando la irritada piel de sus muslos.

 _'Genial'._

Sus ojos, sin embargo, siguieron cada instante del accionar de su compañero. Cyborg se movió hasta el fondo y abrió un refrigerador, mirando cuidadosamente antes de sacar algo de ahí y volver a cerrarlo. Caminó hasta una estantería y sacó jeringas, guantes y una aguja. Guardó todo en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sin más salió de la habitación, todo bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Raven.

¿Acaso él acababa de robar algo?

Sacudió su cabeza y aceleró el paso hasta quedar a la par de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó él friamente, sin mirarla.

\- Eso -una de sus manos señaló el ya lejano cuarto-. ¿Acaso tú...?

Él siguió caminando hasta que un campo negro lo detuvo, y Raven pudo enfrentarlo con severidad.

\- ¿Qué tomaste de ahí?

\- Es para mi padre.

\- ¿Lo robaste?

Los ojos de Cyborg dejaron de reflejar frialdad en ese momento, mostrándose auténticamente sorprendido.

\- Rae, ¿en serio crees que...? -dijo con tristeza, mirándola a los ojos. Raven mantuvo el contacto visual, leyéndolo. Para su alivio, no había ni atisbo de mentira en sus vibraciones. Lo que sea que tomó de allí, lo hizo de forma honesta y bajo autorización.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, moviéndose a un lado para cederle el paso.

\- Lo lamento -murmuró mientras montaban el elevador-. Pero estás actuando extraño; sólo quería asegurarme.

\- No es tu culpa. Sigo sin decirte muchas cosas, supongo -admitió Cyborg.

Se detuvieron en el sexto piso y Victor retomó la marcha, Raven tras él. Luego de doblar a la izquierda por un corredor, se toparon con una puerta doble color blanco y un cartel de letras plateadas.

 _ **-ALA MÉDICA-**_

 _'Súper'._

De nuevo, Raven comenzó a caminar dos pasos detrás de su amigo, siguiéndolo nuevamente escaleras arribas y por fríos corredores que apestaban a antiséptico. Había decenas de puertas enumeradas -una especie de clínica para los empleados, supuso-, y podía sentir tantas emociones saliendo de cada cuarto que su cerebro parecía querer estallar. Algunos pocos irradiaban alegría -probablemente personas ya recuperadas-; la mayoría, no obstante, emanaban incertidumbre y temor, nerviosismo y tristeza, pesimismo o resignación.

 _"Odio los hospitales"_. La voz de su líder, aquel en el que no había pensado durante los últimos días, hizo eco repentinamente en su cabeza, rememorando una charla que tuvieron luego de haber trasladado a algunos civiles a una clínica, meses atrás. _"Odio los hospitales. Parece que pudieras absorber las malas energías. Escuchas los llantos de quienes perdieron a un ser querido desde la otra punta del edificio. El olor a desinfectantes, agua oxigenada y sangre te noquea, y la sensación de desesperanza... Es todo lo que un héroes siempre intenta evitar: las personas a la que no podemos salvar terminan ahí; las familias de quienes no pudimos salvar también terminan ahí, sufriendo. Es un mal recordatorio de mis errores... Definitivamente odio los hospitales"._

Y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Aunque ella no había conocido un hospital hasta bien entrado su primer año como Joven Titán, el simple hecho de sobrevolar uno de esos edificios hacía que sus emociones se alteraran. Y ahora (incluso cuando no era un hospital _per se_ ), recorriendo cada pasillo, sintiendo cada aura, recolectando cada sentimiento... Podía afirmar que ella también los odiaba.

Nota mental: hospitales y émpatas _no_ combinan.

El escalofrío volvió, más fuerte. Pudo sentir un leve mareo y un oleaje de calor abordándola. Apoyó su costado contra una pared y se dedicó a quitarse el abrigo lentamente.

\- ¿Rae? -llamó el mayor, volteando a verla-. ¿Todo en orden?

\- Sí, sólo... Necesito un minuto.

Con dificultad se quitó los guantes, sintiendo la lana adherida a la piel quemada. _Ouch._ Esperaba que ya hubiesen sanado para ese punto, pero su mente no estaba en lo más mínimo calmada o centrada, de modo que tenía sentido la demora.

Raven giró el rostro, mirando el camino que ambos hicieron momentos atrás. Algo o alguien acababa de suspirar en su nuca. Había sido una corriente de aire pequeña y helada que se encargó de erizarle todo el cabello.

Había algo extraño allí, no cabía la menor duda. Sin embargo, sus ojos no percibieron nada, y sus poderes no captaron presencias extrañas.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí -dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de volver a avanzar-. Es sólo... malas energías. Hay algo aquí que me incomoda -chocó miradas con el joven Titán, notando que él parecía no comprender de qué hablaba-. No importa. Sigamos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta con los números "347" al frente. Cyborg tomó la perilla y suspiró.

\- Escucha, Rae, necesito decirte algunas cosas antes de que entremos -ella asintió-. Yo, él... Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- No me gusta pedirte esto, pero sé que tus poderes podrían ayudarme, pero me siento como un idiota aprovechándome de ti y-

\- Lo haré -Cyborg detuvo su monólogo y la vio a los ojos.

\- Pero... ni siquiera sabes lo que necesito.

\- Haré lo que pueda -reafirmó con convicción. Pudo ver a Victor inhalando una cantidad sobrehumana de aire, tragándose también algunas lágrimas.

El mayor asintió y pasó a abrir finalmente la puerta. Ambos titanes entraron en la blanca y pulcra habitación y Raven tuvo que reprimir una reacción de sorpresa al ver el lugar.

Un hombre afroamericano de gran porte se hallaba recostado en la cama, su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto con una sábana. De él salían y entraban infinidad de cables y tubos; sonda para el suero, mascarilla para un respirador, monitores cardíacos y cerebrales, y otros más que Raven no sabía identificar.

Ella se aproximó a paso lento, quedando del lado derecho de la cama. Vio a Cyborg moverse hasta quedar del lado contrario. Sus ojos falsamente azules viajaron de pies a cabeza del hombre, deteniéndose en su rostro. Había algo, algo en él que le era familiar - más allá de su increíble parecido con Victor.

\- Lo conozco... -susurró, frunciendo el ceño para activar sus memorias.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? -preguntó Cyborg de pronto, haciendo que ella alzara la vista-. Él fue quien nos ayudó a construir la Torre.

Y entonces el "clic" en su cerebro fue automático. Recordó a aquel hombre de bata blanca y gafas que apareció frente al recién formado equipo, enseñando sus planos e ideas para la futura sede de los Jóvenes Titanes. Robin en algún punto preguntó cómo habían conseguido que Silas Stone accediera a abandonar su agenda para ayudarlos, pero nadie respondió.

Recordó también ciertos tics que vio en el mayor y que le eran familiares. Cómo rascaba su calva cuando algo lo dejaba sin palabras, o la forma en que tomaba su quijada al verse pensativo. Claro que jamás las relacionó con Cyborg. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Si su reciente compañero nunca había dicho que tuviese padre.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste quién era él? -interrogó la hechicera.

\- Apenas llevaba un año de la muerte de mamá, y las cosas con él todavía no estaban del todo bien. Cuando vio en las noticias cómo le pateamos el trasero a esos aliens se comunicó y me pidió que le permitiera ayudarnos a armar la Torre, usando varias ideas implementadas en S.T.A.R. -Raven comprendió de pronto por qué el edificio se le hacía tan conocido-, y yo accedí, porque sabía que necesitábamos la ayuda; pero yo no quise presentarme como Victor. Victor ya no existe, Rae.

Raven asintió, no queriendo profundizar más en el tema. Notó que el aire se estaba poniendo pesado gracias a las melancólicas vibraciones de su amigo. Optó por devolver su mirada al hombre aparentemente dormido, alzando una mano para tomar la ficha médica de la pared.

\- Rayos, Raven, ¿qué tienes en la mano?

\- No es nada -dijo sin prestar atención, leyendo la primera línea del diagnóstico. Una infección no identificada.

Raven comprendió lo que Cyborg quería, y mentalmente agradeció haber optado por meditar la noche anterior. Él quería recuperar a su padre, sanarlo. Debería poner mucho poder para lograrlo, pero daría su mejor esfuerzo.

La carpeta fue robada de sus manos y alzó la vista para ver a su compañero señalándole un pequeño sofá, botiquín en mano. Ella suspiró y tomó asiento, esperando que él se hincara a sus pies.

\- "No es nada", ¡son quemaduras de segundo grado! Rayos, Raven, deberías tener más cuidado -gritó en voz baja Cyborg, buscando algún ungüento que ayudara a calmar el dolor.

Rudeza quiso tomar el control y decirle que había sido su culpa por conducir como un loco de remate, pero Raven la detuvo. Lo último que él necesitaba era sentirse culpable. Decidió seguir con su lectura mientras era atendida, buscando quitar su mente del molesto dolor. Hizo levitar la carpeta frente a sus ojos y siguió leyendo las bitácoras de cada médico que visitó a Silas desde que fue internado, dos meses atrás.

 _ ***** El paciente presenta un cuadro infeccioso de origen desconocido. Se sospecha de un agente virósico, aunque los cultivos no fueron concluyentes. Se le aplican antibióticos para descartar bacterias, sin presentar mejora. Sus lapsos de conciencia son escasos, presentando demencia esporádica._

 ***** _El paciente continúa bajo tratamiento. Fueron descartadas bacterias y virus, se avanza sobre hongos. Los antimicóticos, no obstante, no surten efecto. Surgen nuevos síntomas: fiebre convulsa y ceguera parcial del ojo derecho. El equipo decide sedarlo para evitar el estrés físico de las convulsiones._

 ***** _El paciente continúa bajo tratamiento. Fueron descartados virus, bacterias y hongos, se trabaja sobre parásitos. Estudios no concluyentes. Hace dos días presentó un paro cardio-respiratorio, aunque fue resucitado sin mayores problemas antes que la falta de oxígeno dañara su cerebro. Se le quitó la anestesia, pero presenta complicaciones en la coordinación de movimientos. Su ojo derecho ya no reacciona a estímulos externos._

 ***** _El paciente continúa bajo tratamiento. Parásitos, descartados. Estudios no concluyentes. Fiebre constante, expectoraciones con sangre, delirios ocasionales. Ceguera total. Su oído izquierdo presenta fallas. Dos paros cardio-respiratorios durante la última semana; cerebro comprometido._

 _ ***** El paciente fue inducido a un estado de coma. Su epidermis presenta quemaduras e irritación de origen desconocido. El conectado a soporte vital. Los tratamientos no dan resultados.  Porcentaje de supervivencia estimado: **25%.**_

 _ ***** El paciente continúa con soporte vital. Los exámenes siguen sin dar respuestas. Cerebro, corazón, pulmones y riñones, comprometidos. Falta de tono muscular. Rápido desmejoramiento físico.  Porcentaje de supervivencia estimado: **10%.**_

 _ ***** El paciente continúa con soporte vital. Se le realizan diálisis periódicas para compensar su función renal; sus riñones dejaron de funcionar. Su pulmón derecho está severamente comprometido. Tres paros cardio-respiratorios en la última semana.  Porcentaje de supervivencia estimado: **2%.**_

La carpeta cayó al suelo sin cuidado y Raven tragó duro. No había forma, no existía manera en que pudiese salvarlo. Sus poderes tenían límites, servían para sanar heridas profundas, gripes o dolores fuertes. Pero eran inútiles ante una falla tan masiva. No había forma de elevar ese 2%.

Notó sus manos envueltas en vendaje siendo sostenidas por las dos más grandes de su amigo, y volvió a tragar duro. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Cyborg que su última esperanza para salvar a su padre era inútil, que seguir ilusionándose era en vano?

Se soltó del agarre y posó sus manos sobre su falda mirándolas con detenimiento, como si ellas pudieran darle una solución para su actual dilema.

\- Cyborg... -susurró, sin levantar los ojos-. Lo siento. Mis poderes tienes límites, tú lo sabes. No puedo salvarlo. Aunque lo intente, no puedo hacerlo.

Puco escuchar al hombre de metal suspirando antes de incorporarse sobre sus pies.

\- Lo sé -dijo con calma, para su sorpresa-. No es eso lo que necesito de ti.

Raven frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo. Si sabía que ella no podría curarlo, si de hecho él no esperaba que ella lo salvara, ¿entonces qué quería de ella? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para quitarle el dolor a Silas y aliviar la pena de Victor? Si la muerte era inevitable, si lo único piadoso en ese momento para aquel hombre era cortarle su lazo con la vida, ¿entonces qué...?

Y entonces, la respuesta fue clara. Cyborg quería que ella salvara a su padre, pero no esperaba que le devolviera la vida. Él quería que...

Raven alzó el rostro, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

 _'No...'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento la demora; de vez en cuando mi vida personal exige que le preste algo de atención._

 _Este capítulo es un poco más corto (algo de 4300 palabras), pero bueno, espero que les guste!_

 _Prometí que no iba a abandonar este fic y no planeo hacerlo. Tal vez me tome 5 días o tal vez 10 actualizar, pero lo voy a hacer._

 _Espero sus comentarios!_

 _ **Rae.-**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 ** _-Capítulo 6-_**

Su boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces sin saber exactamente qué decir. Era simplemente _imposible_ que él le estuviera pidiendo lo que ella creía, pero gracias a los hechos de los últimos días -y más aún de las últimas horas-, tenía motivos para sospechar.

Cyborg sólo la miraba expectante, su vista fría pero cargada de convicción y emociones. Raven supuso que él había estado meditando esta decisión por mucho tiempo, de otro modo jamás habría podido pedirlo con tanta seguridad. También supuso que, si estaba tan seguro y no había marcha atrás, ella debía apoyarlo.

Pero no estaba pidiendo una nimiedad, no era algo que a lo que ella pudiese simplemente acceder. Había pasado su vida entera negándose a caer en costumbres demoníacas, y hacer algo como eso para ella era sucumbir a su lado más odiado; incluso si era por una causa noble, incluso si era totalmente justificado e incluso pedido por su mejor amigo. Incluso si era un acto de piedad hacia un hombre que sufría.

Su moral y más aún su orgullo simplemente le gritaban que no lo hiciera, aunque eso significara defraudar a Victor.

\- Cyborg -llamó en un tono de voz calmado que no delataba todo su debate interno-, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? -preguntó con cuidado y pausadamente, dejando en claro que era una pregunta _per se_ y no una forma de acceder a lo que fuese que él planeara.

\- Rae, yo... -suspiró y bajó el rostro, haciendo que Raven se sintiera aún más perturbada-. Tú lo leíste, él... él no la está pasando bien. Él está sufriendo, Rae, y no puedo permitirlo; aunque hayamos peleado, aunque lo odié en algún momento... No quiero seguir extendiendo su dolor, si el final es inevitable.

Las manos morenas se apoyaron en sus rodillas y ella ahogó un siseo al sentir cómo apretaba su piel quemada. Cyborg bajó aún más el rostro y su espalda comenzó a temblar. Él estaba llorando, estaba sufriendo, y ella en serio quería ayudarlo, pero... pero no así.

\- Cyborg, yo dije que te ayudaría, pero si me estás pidiendo lo que creo, entenderás que existe un límite.

\- ¿H-huh? -susurró mientras sorbía por la nariz.

\- Mis poderes son capaces de lograr lo que quieres, pero soy un demonio. Si lo hago, sufrirá, y su alma irá al Infierno -bajó la vista hasta el suelo a su izquierda; no se atrevía a mirarlo mientras le explicaba lo que ocurriría con su padre si ella se encargaba de acabar con su vida-. Los demonios no son seres piadosos, y aunque yo sea un titán, aunque finja ser... -suspiró y frunció el ceño-. No debes olvidar lo que soy. Sería despertar el lado de mí que reprimo desde que tengo memoria, y no querrás ver a mi mitad demoníaca disfrutando de todo esto.

Cyborg alzó levemente el rostro y Raven sintió ambos ojos clavados en ella. ¿La odiaba por negarse? ¿La odiaba por no querer ayudarlo? ¿Finalmente su sueño era una visión, una simple advertencia de que perdería a su mejor amigo? Cerró sus párpados suavemente esperando un grito, un gruñido, un insulto. Que la llamara traidora, egoísta o desconsiderada.

Jamás habría esperado un abrazo.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos al sentir todo su cuerpo aprisionado en los enormes brazos de su compañero. Una mano acariciaba su cabello y la otra sólo estrujaba con fuerza las telas en su espalda. La respiración del hombre metálico chocaba contra su cuello de forma cálida. Toda la tensión de sus músculos se desvaneció lentamente al sentir aquella aura. En cambio, la abordó el alivio.

 _'Él no te odia'_ , repitió.

Y aunque en esos tres días había recibido más abrazos que en el último mes -o año-, no podía negar que se sentía acogida y apreciada. Debía a agradecer a Azar que el control de sus poderes hubiese mejorado tanto, de lo contrario New York se habría transformado en el nuevo Gran Cañón.

\- Rae, yo no te pediría que hagas eso -aclaró susurrando en su oído, antes de tomarla por sus hombros y separarla para verla a los ojos-. No pondría semejante responsabilidad en tus hombros. Yo...

Bajó la vista y se puso de pie. Raven lo vio hurgar en uno de sus bolsillos hasta sacar el pequeño frasco y la jeringa que hacía minutos había tomado del laboratorio.

\- Yo lo haré -aseguró con voz temblequeante, mirando los objetos en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Belladona. No, en realidad es un extracto, un concentrado de belladona.

\- Bella... dona... -susurró Raven frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Tú sabes lo que es.

Ella alzó sus amatistas con sorpresa. Aunque la voz de Cyborg no había sido ruda, su afirmación había sonado casi... acusatoria. Abrió su boca para retrucar pero el mayor la interrumpió.

\- Tienes algunos frascos en tu cuarto, flores disecadas. Para hacer té, supongo -los ojos de Raven se ampliaron.

No podía negarlo. Aunque la amenaza de Trigon ya no existía -o de momento, al menos-, y su profecía había sido vencida, su naturaleza pesimista la obligaba a ser cauta: la infusión de belladona era una forma rápida e indolora de morir; una de las pocas plantas terrestres que crecían en Azarath, y que los monjes habían adoptado para casos de eutanasia. Azar le había enseñado cómo utilizarla bajo la premisa de que, si en algún momento ella se sentía sucumbir a sus instintos demoníacos, si en algún punto de su vida no había otra solución o salvación, acabaría con su existencia de un modo digno e indoloro.

Raven siempre supo que la belladona no la salvaría de la profecía: Trigon cuidaba a su gema. Tomó aquel té una vez y simplemente no hizo efecto, todo proceso químico eliminado por sus poderes curativos y potenciados por los múltiples maleficios que su padre había lanzado para evitar que su portal se suicidara. Tampoco había pensado en utilizarla luego de vencerlo. Sólo era... una mera precaución. Y ciertamente se había olvidado de que aquel frasco seguía perdido entre sus cosas, hasta ese preciso instante en que su compañero lo mencionó.

Creyó que Cyborg la interrogaría al respecto, y estaba lista para darle la explicación más breve, concisa y clara posible, pero él simplemente cambió el tema volviendo su vista al pequeño frasco con líquido rosáceo.

\- Es un concentrado bastante efectivo: el té tarda algunos minutos en hacer efecto, pero esto actúa en treinta segundos, y es imperceptible en cualquier análisis.

Victor se quedó viendo el frasco en su mano totalmente ajeno a la realidad. Raven caminó hacia la cama y vio el rostro desmejorado de Silas por unos instantes antes de voltear.

\- ¿Qué necesitas que haga? -preguntó, sacando a su amigo del trance.

\- Yo... yo sólo quiero saber si él sigue... _ahí_ -asintió hacia el cuerpo de su padre-, y si está de acuerdo con esto. Um, no sé cómo funcionan tus poderes, no logro entenderlos del todo, pero ¿hay alguna forma... existe modo de que puedas... hablar con él o algo?

Raven cerró sus ojos delicadamente y volvió su cabeza hacia el hombre, llevando una de sus manos vendadas hacia el pecho tapado de cables. Frenó a un centímetro de la piel y comenzó a recitar su mantra. Alzó sus párpados para mostrar un par de ojos blancos brillando. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" apenas se oía, como una respiración. Su mano comenzó a brillar del mismo modo por unos segundos y luego simplemente se detuvo, ante la expectante mirada de Cyborg. Los párpados cayeron.

\- Él sigue ahí -afirmó la hechicera mientras abría sus ojos-, y ciertamente podría intentar comunicarme con él.

\- Hazlo -pidió con algo de ímpetu, antes de bajar el tono-. Por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

La hechicera se puso en pose de loto, levitando a un lado de Silas. Su mano izquierda viajó hasta la calva del hombre, apoyando su pequeño pulgar en el Ajna chakra mientras los cuatro dedos restantes se extendían como patas de araña por toda la frente. Su palma derecha cayó en el pecho cableado, sintiendo el agotado corazón latir. Cerró sus ojos y tomó dos profundas respiraciones.

\- Azarath Metrion ¡ZINTHOS!

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró rodeada de blanco. No había horizontes, suelos, cielos, límites; sólo blanco.

\- Y yo que creí que odiaba el beige... -murmuró con desagrado sintiendo sus ojos arder por tanto brillo.

Comenzó a caminar con sus ojos entrecerrados, intentando enfocar la vista aunque no tenía sentido que lo hiciera: no había nada allí.

Intentó volar, pero sin éxito. Siguió caminado hasta que, de la nada, una figura pequeña se vio erguida en la distancia. Aceleró su paso y aquella figura se volvió grande y nítida: un sujeto de espaldas, con una calva de brillaba reflejando el blanco del ambiente, y una bata igualmente blanca e inmaculada.

El hombre sólo permanecía allí de pie mirando el suelo bajo sus pies. Murmuraba algunas cosas que Raven pudo identificar como cálculos cuánticos y demás ecuaciones que iban más allá de sus conocimientos. Supuso que, luego de dos meses en ese lugar, ese murmullo constante era lo único que salvaba al alma de Silas de caer en la locura del silencio y vacío constantes. Algo así como lo que hacía el mantra por ella.

Alzó su mano hasta sobre su cabeza -aquel hombre era realmente alto- y tocó su hombro con un dedo, pretendiendo llamar la atención del mayor sin sobresaltarlo.

\- ¿Huh?

El señor entrado en sus cincuentas volteó sobre el hombro tocado, mostrando sincero asombro al encontrarse con algo más que blanco a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Silas Stone? -preguntó Raven. No porque no supiera quién era, sino porque quería saber si él seguía recordando su propio nombre.

\- Uh, sí, soy yo. ¿Y usted es...?

\- Una amiga de su hijo, Victor.

\- ¡Oh, Vicky! Sí... ¡Oh, sí! Te recuerdo. Tú eres una de los Jóvenes Titanes, ¿verdad? -indagó volteando por completo y señalándola con un dedo.

\- Sí. ¿Usted sabe dónde está?

El hombre suspiró rascando su calva. Pudo ver a Cyborg por un instante en aquel reflejo.

\- Um, creo que no me había detenido a pensarlo, pero... Imagino que no es nada bueno, ¿cierto? -Raven asintió-. ¿Puedes explicarme qué ocurrió?

Raven se tomó un momento para meditarlo. Realmente no sabía si ella era la mejor persona para explicarle a aquel hombre que estaba por morir, su falta de tacto y delicadeza al hablar hacía que ciertas noticias sonaran algo... rudas viniendo de sus labios.

\- Por favor -interrumpió el anciano-. Tu silencio sólo me confirma que lo que sucede es malo. Sé lidiar con malas noticias.

Otros segundos de silencio antes que la hechicera suspirara con resignación. Señaló el "suelo" con su mano, invitando al hombre a tomar asiento.

\- Deberíamos sentarnos.

Ambos se ubicaron allí y Raven se dedicó a explicarle su condición detalle por detalle. Cada síntoma, cada tratamiento, cada observación plasmada en aquella carpeta y que su memoria se había encargado de grabar a fuego ahora escapaba de sus labios. Rogó por un momento tener el don de los eufemismos, poder suavizar la realidad u omitir algún que otro detalle escabroso; al menos poder usar sinónimos más sutiles para las palabras más crueles, poder manipular aquella cruda honestidad que la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Le contó sobre sus paros cardíacos, sus delirios, su ceguera, la sangre en su orina y vómito, las erupciones, los órganos comprometidos, aquel maldito dos porciento de probabilidad de supervivencia, como si simplemente leyera el informe en voz alta. Para su suerte, tal y como lo había afirmado, Stone parecía estar tolerando el mal diagnóstico bastante bien.

Para cuando terminó Silas volvió a rascar su brillante cráneo.

\- Vaya...

\- No luce sorprendido -observó Raven con una ceja alzada-. Acabo de hablar de una falla masiva de órganos, de un estado comatoso irreversible, de síntomas y tratamientos que espantarían a cualquiera. Y usted dice "vaya".

Silas suspiró, esta vez tomándose la quijada. Raven sacudió la cabeza levemente cuando la imagen de Cyborg volvió a presentarse. ¿Cómo estaría él allí afuera?

\- No lo estoy. Es decir, sí, obviamente es mucho y es increíble que mi cuerpo lo haya resistido hasta este punto, pero considerando mi campo de trabajo, cualquier bacteria o químico experimental podría producir estos efectos.

Silencio. Él miraba el suelo entre ambos, ella tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

\- Vic-Cyborg me envió -comentó finalmente la ocultista, notando el pequeño salto en la respiración del mayor (aunque allí no hacía falta respirar realmente).

\- ¿Por qué te envió?

\- Él quiere asistirlo -se limitó a decir.

\- ¿Asistirme...?

\- Dijo que usted preferiría una muerte digna, y que quería ahorrarle el dolor.

\- ¿Él dijo eso? -ella asintió-. Hmp... Considerando cómo terminó nuestra relación, no me habría sorprendido que me dejara en esa cama convaleciente.

\- Usted no conoce a Cyborg en lo absoluto si en serio creyó eso -acusó con voz tranquila, pero frunciendo el ceño de forma acusatoria.

Silas alzó ambas manos en son de paz, negando levemente con la cabeza.

\- Oh, no. Sé que él tiene un gran corazón, y la moral para no hacerlo... -bajó las manos y la mirada-. Pero tal vez eso es lo que habría merecido... C-como sea, sigo sin comprender. Si él quería asistirme, ¿qué haces tú aquí, pequeña? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hizo?

\- En primera, no me llame 'pequeña' -advirtió mirándolo de reojo-. Él me envió por dos razones. Por un lado, quería asegurarse de que usted estuviera de acuerdo. Por otro...

Algo no se sentía bien. Cyborg quería disculparse con su padre, pero ¿por qué? Ese hombre le había arruinado la vida, el futuro, sus sueños, su niñez. El simple hecho de pedirle disculpas en nombre de su amigo le hacía quemar la lengua casi tanto como cuando mencionaba en nombre de Dios.

Decidió, no obstante, que si Cyborg se lo había pedido, lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir con su favor.

\- Él quería disculparse con usted -dijo con una voz carente de emociones.

\- Ya veo... -él anciano aclaró su garganta sin saber bien qué responder. ¿Acaso era todo lo que aquel sujeto sabía decir?

\- Aunque no tiene motivos para hacerlo -agregó de pronto y antes de siquiera pensarlo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Usted se encargó de arruinarle la vida de todas las formas posibles. Le robó su niñez, su inocencia, su futuro y su cuerpo -se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada acusatoria-. Sin su estúpida ambición por experimentar con portales, él ahora estaría en la Universidad. Ustedes los humanos aspiran a más de lo que son capaces de controlar.

Su enojo la había sobrepasado. Se sentía tan identificada con su compañero que no pudo evitar tomárselo personal. Ella solía evitar meterse en asuntos ajenos, emitir opiniones, prefería mantener un lugar neutral de observadora; pero le fue simplemente imposible no ponerse pasional. El hombre se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, notablemente afectado por aquellas palabras.

\- No permitiré que tú vengas a-

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Tú, pequeño y mediocre humano, no puedes ordenarme! -su voz se había bajado un par de octavas; en el mundo físico, probablemente todo el laboratorio habría colapsado ante esa reacción. Inhaló profundo y controló sus gritos, volviendo a una voz monótona aunque cargada de veneno-. Usted debería estar de rodillas, rogando por el perdón de su hijo. Humanos patéticos, creyendo que pueden llevarse al mundo por delante sin pagar las consecuencias. Abrir un portal es más de lo que una especie tan débil como la suya puede manejar. Pero usted quiso jugar a ser Dios -chasqueó su lengua ante la mención de la deidad, sintiendo el ardor-, y Victor lidió con las consecuencias de su estúpida ambición, mientras usted salió ileso. En lo que a mí concierne, usted debió acabar en ese cuerpo de metal.

\- Pe... pero él ahora es un héroe, ¡más que cualquier humano! ¿Quién no querría algo así?

\- De haber podido decidir, yo JAMÁS habría adquirido mis poderes. No puede justificar su accionar con tan idiota argumento. Cyborg dijo que usted no fue mal padre, pero ahora puedo ver que le tuvo demasiada piedad. Y créame, yo sé de malos padres.

Silas tragó duro, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces pero las palabras jamás salieron. Ante el silencio, Raven decidió continuar.

\- Él es un Titán porque usted no le dejó otra alternativa. Del mismo modo en que yo lo soy porque mi padre no me dio opción. Cyborg jamás pudo decidir realmente. De haberlo hecho, ahora estaría viviendo su vida como Victor Stone, no conectándose cada noche a una celda de energía y arriesgando su pellejo para salvar a míseras ratas egoístas como usted -se mantuvo callada esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó, de modo que volteó y dio por terminado el encuentro-. Ya cumplí con la tarea encomendada. Entregué el mensaje y recibí su aprobación. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Comenzó a caminar el camino por donde anduvo tiempo atrás -o eso creía, considerando que todo se veía exactamente igual-, pero sólo bastaron cuatro pasos para que una mano la tomara por el hombro, deteniéndola. Ella se soltó de un movimiento brusco y volteó sobre su hombro, esperando.

\- Yo... tú... tienes razón, en todo.

\- Lo sé -dijo con obviedad.

\- ¿Puedo... sería mucho pedir si... le dices que lo lamento? Que en serio, en serio lo lamento. Y... que siempre estuve orgulloso de él.

Raven giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar al hombre que parecía querer romper en llanto. Diablos, era tan similar a Cyborg: sus ojos grises, su aparente dureza, sus gestos, su voz, su terquedad, su fragilidad.

Ella asintió.

\- Le agradará oírlo.

\- Tú eres la híbrida, ¿cierto?

\- ... Positivo -ahogó un gruñido ante aquella denominación.

\- Yo no recibí noticias de Vic estos años, pero mi madre sí me contó de ti. Tú y mi hijo son muy unidos.

\- Podría decirse.

\- Necesito pedirte otro favor, aunque sé que en este momento la imagen que tienes de mí no es la mejor...

\- Qué observador.

\- ... y no tengo derecho a pedirte nada...

\- Cierto.

\- ... PERO... -alzó su voz en la última palabra, pidiendo de forma tácita que le permitiera hablar-. Quiero pedirte que cuides a mi hijo.

Raven lo observó con extrañeza, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué cree que ella y los otros hicieron durante todo ese tiempo? Era una estupidez pedir algo así.

\- Jamás lo había pensado -soltó con cansancio.

Amagó a retirarse nuevamente y, nuevamente, una mano la detuvo tomándola por su muñeca. Ella miró iracunda el agarre y alzó la vista hacia el hombre, reemplazando su molestia con inquietud. Él se veía realmente perturbado, preocupado. Se soltó con mas delicadeza que la vez anterior e hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, incitándolo a explicarse.

Él tragó duro y pasó una mano por su rostro antes de comenzar.

\- Yo nunca estuve ahí para él y me arrepiento por eso, cada minuto de mi vida. Quiero... quiero hacer algo bien, al menos una cosa bien como padre, y siento que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es rogarte que lo cuides del modo en que yo no fui capaz. No tengo derecho a pedírtelo, a ponerte este peso a ti, pero sé que él confía en ti más que en nadie: no estarías aquí si no fuese así. Además... sé que tú lo entiendes; como tú misma dijiste, sabes lo que es tener un mal padre, y tener una vida que no pediste.

Raven alzó una ceja y mantuvo el silencio largos segundos, dejando al hombre con la ansiedad de saber si ella realmente tomaría en cuenta su pedido. Finalmente, la ceja bajó y la hechicera asintió.

\- Lo haré.

\- ¿Es... es en serio? -ni en un millón de años habría esperado una respuesta positiva.

\- En mi hogar natal tenemos por costumbre honrar los deseos de quienes mueren, de modo que negarme no es una opción.

Finalmente una lágrima bajó por la morena piel del mayor hasta dar con la comisura de su labio, que se elevaba para formar una sonrisa de gratitud. Raven volvió a asentir, captando el mensaje.

\- ¿Por qué intentó abrir un portar interdimensional? -preguntó repentinamente, superada por la necesidad de una justificación para semejante acto de estupidez.

\- ¿Intentar? Oh no, yo _logré_ abrirlo -corrigió.

\- Bien. ¿Por qué?

\- Como bien dijiste, los humanos somos ambiciosos; pero más que eso, somos curiosos: la misma curiosidad que te empujó a preguntar lo que estuviste guardando todo este tiempo.

\- Mi curiosidad no pone en riesgo al Universo -retrucó secamente.

\- De acuerdo, te lo concedo. Si tuviera que darte un argumento... no podría. No tengo ninguno. De haber sabido cómo acabaría todo... Elinore y Vicky, ellos no merecían lo que les sucedió, y si lo hubiese anticipado, jamás lo habría intentado -chasqueó su lengua y alzó la mirada al cielo-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Ya lo hizo... Pero, de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué se siente... poder abrir portales, conocer sitios que para nosotros son imposibles de imaginar? ¿Qué tanto de lo que los humanos hemos teorizado es real?

Raven alzó una ceja y meditó su respuesta unos momentos.

\- La teoría del Multiverso es relativamente correcta: existen infinidad de universos, algunos cercanos y similares, otros lejanos e incomparables al nuestro. Abrir un portal no es sencillo, y tiene sus riesgos, como usted bien comprobó -escupió lo último.

\- ¿Por qué es _relativamente_ correcta? ¿Cuál es el error? -el hombre pareció evitar pensar en aquel comentario; después de todo, no era menos que la verdad.

\- No tomaron en cuenta a seres como mi padre o yo: los humanos suponen que existe una versión de cada uno de ustedes en cada dimensión, y es cierto, pero también existen seres sin réplica. Mi padre es un ser interdimensional, único presente en cada dimensión. Yo, como híbrida, soy parcialmente única: las probabilidades de que exista otra Raven con mis poderes es ínfima, dependiendo de si mi padre buscó a mi madre en algún otro Universo.

\- Entiendo...

\- Tampoco hablan de los espacios inter-dimensionales; lugares como Azarath, u otras dimensiones únicas como Krîijnat o Dängurus. Son pocas, pero existen. Las leyes básicas de astronomía y física no las influyen.

\- Todo esto es tan fascinante... -admitió con la sonrisa de un niño en una dulcería-. De haberte conocido en ese momento, tal vez nada de esto habría ocurrido.

\- De haberme conocido en ese momento, esta dimensión ya no existiría. Las cosas ocurren por una razón, o al menos esa es la creencia humana: el Destino.

\- Yo prefiero las cosas con explicación científica; el Destino me parece algo inverosímil.

\- Y sin embargo hoy está hablando con la nieta de Lucifer, un ser híbrido que _casualmente_ conoció a su hijo, que _casualmente_ fue transformado en un cyborg, porque _casualmente_ fue a visitarlo un día determinado, en un horario determinado -inquirió con sarcasmo.

\- Sí, veo la ironía -reflexionó negando con la cabeza-. Ese 17 de julio marcó el destino de todos...

\- ¿17 de...? -esa fecha le sonaba tan familiar.

\- Gracias -la voz del hombre la interrumpió como un susurro apenas audible.

Silas desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su alma al fin en paz y saciada de curiosidad. Raven vio en todas direcciones y, una vez segura de hallarse sola en aquel paisaje blanco, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en reconectar con su cuerpo físico.

Cuando sus párpados se alzaron vio un muro blanco, pero no tan blanco como aquel sitio que dañó sus córneas. El constante "beep" del lector cardíaco a su espalda le indicó que había vuelto a la habitación. Bajó sus pies al suelo y un horrible escalofrío volvió a invadirla, tensando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Rae?

Raven sacudió su cabeza levemente para salir del trance de aquel sentimiento y su mirada se topó con Cyborg, sentado en el pequeño sofá que ella había ocupado quién sabía cuánto tiempo atrás.

\- Hola -dijo acercándose hasta el asiento.

\- ¿Qué te... dijo?

\- Dice que lo siente. Que lamenta haberte quitado tu vida como Victor, y que siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos de Cyborg cayeron hasta el suelo y Raven oyó una y otra vez cómo inhalaba profundamente por la nariz, queriendo tragarse el llanto. El mayor terminó por asentir en silencio.

Fue cerca de un minuto de puro silencio hasta que el florero que reposaba junto a la ventana estalló, dejando que el pequeño ramo de margaritas cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Cyborg con algo de preocupación.

\- Yo... -respondió, mirando el jarrón con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué?

Raven volvió a captar el escalofrío, el aire tibio y helado chocando contra su nuca. Su torso dio un giro abrupto, pero no pudo ver nada. Contuvo la respiración y agudizó sus oídos, pero fue totalmente en vano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Cyborg parecía no haber notado nada.

Algo no estaba bien, pero no sabía qué. Permanecieron otro minuto inmóviles, hasta que Raven finalmente se relajó suspirando.

\- No importa.

\- Lo que tú digas -murmuró el joven titán antes de volver el rostro hacia su padre, gesto que la ocultista notó-. Dio su consentimiento.

\- Mmhm.

Raven lo vio ponerse de pie y moverse hasta la cama de su padre, sacando jeringa y químico de su bolsillo. Cargó la inyección a contraluz con sumo cuidado y la golpeteó, quitándole las burbujas de aire. Tomó la sonda y clavó la aguja sin premeditarlo, sin darse el tiempo a dudar o acobardarse. No obstante, su pulgar era simplemente incapaz de presionar el líquido hasta expulsarlo; temblaba mientras permanecía a apenas un centímetro de su objetivo.

Antes de darse cuenta, había apoyado una de sus manos vendadas en el antebrazo de su amigo, queriendo recordarle que no estaba solo. Pudo sentirlo tensándose bajo su toque.

El pulgar cayó y la sonda se tiñó de un suave y acuoso rosa. Estaba hecho.

Raven desconectó los monitores con magia antes que las alarmas aturdieran el ambiente. Cyborg cayó de rodillas llorando contra la cama, finalmente permitiéndose hacerlo. Ella sólo permaneció de pie tras él, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Silas hacía rato. Alzó su mano para tocarlo y se detuvo dudosa pero él, como si lo hubiese percibido, rotó sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza, rompiendo en llanto una vez más. Raven sintió sus piernas arder pero no le importó. Apoyó aquella mano suspendida en la cabeza del muchacho, acariciándolo suavemente.

Promesa o no, ella lo protegería.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón de nuevo por la demora. Mi vida personal me está golpeando por todos los flancos, y no logro hacerme el tiempo para escribir en paz.**  
 **Capítulo de 4000 palabras; creo que es el más corto de los que hice hasta ahora.**  
 **Intenté recortar y terminar con la experiencia de Cyborg y Raven en New York; ya extraño al resto de los Titanes, y quiero empezar a manejar la dinámica del equipo y sus cambios.**

 **Espero comentarios!**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **-Capítulo 7-**_

Veintisiete. Veintisiete eran los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo un entierro en Azarath. Veintisiete pasos que involucraban cuestiones como mantener una semana de ayuno, meditaciones especiales, el uso de vestimentas blancas -para ayudar en la purificación del alma-, bañar al fallecido en agua de flores azarathianas con gran poder astral, veinticuatro horas de duelo silencioso, dos semanas de vestimenta de luto, más meditaciones, una gran procesión, un juramento a la persona fallecida por parte de un fiel azarathiano. Entre otros puntos.

Cada uno de los pasos estaba bien enumerado y definido en el capítulo siete del Gran Libro de Azarath, una suerte de atlas sobre la civilización de la cual Raven era oriunda. Ella cargaba con el manuscrito hecho por Azar, y lo guardaba como su reliquia más preciada - una de las pocas posesiones que se trajo con ella de su dimensión.

Raven jamás había presenciado un funeral en la Tierra. La única persona que murió - _o algo así_ \- en su entorno fue Terra, pero habría sido imposible trasladar esa estatua hasta un cementerio, mucho más introducirla en un cajón. De todos modos, ya estaba bajo tierra, así que podía considerarse _enterrada_ , ¿verdad?

Ella sabía que, a excepción de unas cuantas sectas religiosas extremadamente ortodoxas, las costumbres humanas para con los muertos eran menos ostentosas y regladas. Sugirió permanecer en el hogar mientras el resto asistía al cementerio, pero Cyborg y Rose insistieron en que los acompañara, argumentando que ella ya era "parte de la familia".

De modo que ahí estaba, de pie a casi diez metros de la fosa. Rose, Victor y unos pocos parientes estaban reunidos junto al ataúd, abrazándose y soltando flores sobre él. Ella prefirió darles espacio. Sin importar que la consideraran familia, la familia _per se_ estaba allí y necesitaban intimidad.

El entierro se llevó a cabo de forma breve, con un cura leyendo la Palabra del Señor y pidiendo para que el alma de Silas ascendiera por el buen camino hacia Su reino. La migraña de Raven al oír tanto sobre Dios la estaba superando.

Era un día helado; el sol poco hacía por entibiar al aire que paseaba acarreando el frío de la nieve que cayó la noche anterior, cuando Raven y Cyborg arribaron a la casa y le informaron a Rose sobre aquello que ella ya sabía de antemano. Siempre era duro despedirse de un ser querido, más aún de un hijo, pero los Stone demostraban tener una fuerza inquebrantable; Rose se apoyaba en Victor y Victor en Rose. Esos lazos familiares a Raven le parecían asombrosos.

La hechicera temió por la reacción de Nana a la noticia: una mujer casi octogenaria descubriendo que su hijo había muerto. Pero le sorprendió saber que ella había decidido junto con su nieto no prolongar la vida y el dolor de Silas, de modo que estaba mentalmente preparada para aquello.

La sensibilizada piel de sus aún vendadas manos reaccionaban con especial molestia al frío ambiente; del mismo modo, sus muslos parecían quemar, como quien adhiere su lengua a un trozo de hielo y luego no puede despegarla -¿a quién puede ocurrírsele hacer _tal_ estupidez?-. No sanaban, y eso la tenía algo alterada. Su piel no mantenía una herida abierta por más de un par de horas; seis o siete si estaba particularmente agotada o su mente no se hallaba en paz. Esta vez, no obstante, ya habían superado hacía rato las 24 horas, y sus quemaduras no desaparecían, ni siquiera disminuían en tamaño o dolor.

A regañadientes tuvo que ocultarse en el baño y usar algunos ungüentos para calmar el ardor, esperando que Cyborg no descubriera que ella le había ocultado parte de las heridas ocasionadas por su _pequeño incidente_ con las infusiones calientes el día anterior.

Su atención de pronto se separó del dolor físico para enfocarla en ahogar en su garganta un enorme bostezo que amenazó con salir a la luz, no queriendo verse irrespetuosa en medio de un velorio.

La pesadilla que tuvo dos noches atrás le había robado valiosas horas de sueño, que sumadas al gasto energético que tuvo para comunicarse con Silas, dieron por su resultado un cuerpo y mente sumamente exhaustos.

Para mejorar la situación, la noche anterior simplemente no durmió; en su lugar, ayudó a Cyborg a organizar todos los pormenores del funeral que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, específicamente encargándose de todos los aspectos administrativos y de papelerío al respecto - era increíble cuánta burocracia debía atravesar uno en la Tierra para simplemente morir _legalmente._

Y aunque no se quejó -no estaba en su naturaleza armar berrinches-, dos noches sin dormir y un día de mucho estrés dejaron como consecuencia un Nevermore vuelto manicomio. Sus emociones estaban totalmente desorientadas: algunas caminaban sin sentido mientras otras se quedaban dormidas de pie. Inteligencia parecía estar agotada, buscando sin éxito las gafas que portaba sobre su cabeza.

El clon amarillo tenía motivos de más para encontrarse en ese estado. La noche anterior, Raven le había encargado que recopilara toda la información que tuviese sobre el 17 de Julio del 2010, fecha mencionada por Silas durante su encuentro. Inteligencia revolvió en su enorme colección de libros y los leyó uno por uno, pero no obtuvo nada.

Algo, sin embargo, le sonaba tan familiar de esa fecha. La hechicera no podía recordar qué o por qué, y eso la estaba enervando. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que esa simple fecha se le quemara a fuego en el subconsciente, pero a la vez le fuese imposible recordarlo? Ella siempre se había jactado de su buena memoria, pero debía admitir que esto la superaba. Optó por pensar que era alguna estupidez - _"si fuese realmente importante, lo recordaría"_ -, pero no logró convencerse ni por un segundo.

\- ¿Rae?

Pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió levemente la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. ¿En qué momento el cielo azul se había vuelto rojizo?

\- ¿Todo en orden? -preguntó en voz baja Cyborg con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Sí. ¿Y tu abuela? -notó de pronto que ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar.

\- Oh, se fue con tío Joe; van a tener una cena con mis primos.

\- ¿No irás?

\- No -volteó su rostro hacia el grupo que se alejaba-, ya fue demasiada reunión familiar por hoy. Además, supuse que no te agradarían las grandes reuniones Stone; todo es carne y gritos.

\- Yo puedo ir a tu casa sola. Si tú quieres, puedes ir; es tu familia, después de todo.

\- En realidad, prefiero ir a casa; necesito un poco de paz... ¿Nos vamos?

Raven volteó hacia su izquierda, viendo que el resto de los Stone ya se habían marchado, y estrujó el morral que colgaba de su hombro.

\- Un momento.

La ocultista caminó hacia la parcela bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de su compañero, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas en la tierra removida y lodosa. Abrió su cartera y sacó dos velas pequeñas, cuatro inciensos, una bolsa con flores secas -para nada terrestres-, y un enorme tomo azul titulado "Azarath". Colocó dos inciensos a cada lado de la placa que ahora compartían Silas y Elinore, y ambas velas justo sobre ella, encendiendo todo en el proceso.

Sacó un pequeño puñado de flores y las lanzó en la tierra, formando un semicírculo alrededor de ella. El libro fue abierto en el capítulo Siete y se quedó levitando frente a la ocultista. Con todo en posición, llevó ambas manos a la tierra e hizo una profunda reverencia, recitando palabras a para cualquiera habrían sido parte de una lengua muerta; y lo eran en cierta forma: hasta donde sabía, no quedaba ningún azarathiano con vida.

Honrar a los muertos era algo propio de las personas en Azarath. Como bien le había dicho Raven a Silas el día anterior, su cultura tenía tradiciones bastante estrictas al respecto. Eran costumbres que la hechicera se tomaba muy en serio; un modo de recordar y mantener vivo a su pueblo.

Despegó la frente del suelo y extendió su mano izquierda al frente con la palma apuntando a la renovada placa. Su mano derecha entretanto se posicionó en Gyan Mudra _ **(*)**_ verticalmente, dejando que el dorso de su dedo mayor rozara sus labios. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados.

Hilos de energía blanca y pura salieron de sus dedos, cayendo hasta ser absorbidos por la tierra. El aire alrededor de ambos titanes se entibió por un momento, dejando a Cyborg pasmado y a Raven con una sensación de extraña tranquilidad. Cuando el ambiente volvió a su helada normalidad, la hechicera dio por terminado el ritual y abrió sus ojos para ponerse nuevamente de pie, haciendo flotar el libro dentro de su morral.

Luego de una última reverencia, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su amigo, que la esperaba con un rostro totalmente ilegible.

\- ¿Qué... qu-qué fue eso? -preguntó mientras iniciaban su marcha fuera del cementerio.

\- Una costumbre de mi mundo -respondió sin detener la marcha o voltear a verlo.

\- ¿Para...?

\- Asegurar que tus padres estén en paz.

\- Oh... ¿Y esa luz que salió de tus dedos?

\- Es un juramento de energía.

\- ¿Y por qué hiciste un juramento?

\- Una costumbre de mi mundo -repitió, haciendo que Cyborg suspirara con resignación.

Raven agradeció que hubiesen llegado al bendito auto. El camino a casa fue silencioso; otra vez ese estúpido silencio que Raven no sabía definir. Vio de reojo a su compañero luego de oírlo bufar por cuarta vez en diez minutos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos parecían querer arrancar el volante de su sitio; cada dos o tres minutos chasqueaba su lengua con fastidio y tensaba la mandíbula.

Estaba ¿enojado?

Sí, su aura era clara al respecto: estaba enojado; más específicamente, estaba enojado _con ella_. Cyborg jamás se enfadaba con ella, no desde todo el asunto del Auto-T robado por Gizmo, hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Flashes de la pesadilla la azotaron de pronto, permitiendo que un escalofrío se colara por su columna. Entendió que de nada le serviría hacerse la misteriosa con él respecto a lo ocurrido en el cementerio. Además, aunque no fuese propio de ella dar explicaciones para sus acciones, en este caso involucraban a los padres de Cyborg, y por ende él tenía derecho a comprender qué rayos había ocurrido.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa Stone y Cyborg abrió su puerta, sólo para ver cómo volvía a cerrarse envuelta en energía oscura.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó sin voltear a verla.

\- Yo debería preguntarte eso. Estás enfadado -afirmó con seriedad y monotonía.

\- No es... -suspiró y rascó sus ojos antes de fijar su vista en el paisaje del parabrisas-. No estoy enfadado, es... _ajsh_ , frustración. Es difícil comunicarse contigo, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé -Raven bajó la mirada hacia en morral en su falda y sacó el enorme libro con mucho cuidado-. Página 72.

La hechicera extendió el tomo hacia su amigo, que lo cogió con miedo de romperlo; se veía viejo, gastado, era casi polvo. Él lo abrió en la página indicada, y se encontró con lo que parecía ser un título y muchas ¿palabras? en algún idioma que su disco duro no podía decodificar.

\- Muy bien... esto no es inglés -comentó alzando una ceja.

Raven colocó una mano en el libro y recitó su mantra. Los trazos de tinta comenzaron entonces a contraerse y deformarse, enlazándose y separándose de mil formas hasta que los símbolos azarathianos se transformaron en un perfecto texto en inglés. Cyborg leyó el título en voz alta.

\- "Capítulo Siete: Ceremonia fúnebre, Purificación del Alma y Juramento de Energía"... ¿Qué es esto?

\- Creo que el título es bastante explícito -respondió con sarcasmo la ocultista, para luego morderse la lengua-. Es la costumbre -justificó encogiéndose de hombros, antes de suspirar y empezar su explicación-. En Azarath, la muerte es vista sólo como el último paso hacia la iluminación del alma, y para que una persona pueda descansar en paz, los azarathianos cumplimos con una tradición de 27 pasos... El más importante es el Juramento de Energía.

Raven extendió su mano y pasó tres hojas, señalando el punto que estaba por describir.

\- Para que el alma se desligue de sus ataduras terrenales y pueda irse en paz, un azarathiano debe oír su última voluntad y prometer honrarla.

Raven detuvo su breve explicación, oyendo cómo su compañero murmuraba el mismo juramento que ella había pronunciado minutos atrás, en el cementerio.

 _"Que esta alma encuentre la paz de lo Eterno_

 _Sabiendo que yo, (Raven), cierva de Azarath_

 _Juro por mi alma, y con Azar como testigo_

 _Honrar la voluntad que ha abandonado en el mundo terrenal"_

Los ojos de Cyborg se ampliaron, mostrándose totalmente incrédulos ante lo que leían. Alzó sus ojos al frente y luego de los treinta segundos más largos del mundo, giró lentamente hacia ella mirándola con la misma incredulidad.

\- Raven... -dijo con la voz áspera, antes de tragar duro para continuar-. ¿Qué... qué te pidió?

Raven tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo cerró y volvió a guardarlo con la parsimonia que la caracterizaba, aunque por dentro su mente era un caos. ¿Le correspondía decirle a Cyborg cuál fue el último deseo de su padre? ¿Sería algo bueno confesárselo? Quizá Cyborg terminaría enfadándose con su padre por poner en sus pequeños hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar de él; o quizá se enfadaría con ella por haber accedido...

Pero tal vez sería peor ocultárselo. Tal vez sería la primera y única prueba que Victor obtendría para saber que Silas lo amaba. De nuevo, Raven había quedado en medio de una situación ajena, con muchas decisiones en sus manos, decisiones que quizá no le correspondía tomar.

\- Gracias -la hechicera alzó sus ojos mostrándose desconcertada por el agradecimiento; él se encogió de hombros-. No importa lo que te haya pedido el viejo, eso es algo entre él y tú. Gracias por tomártelo en serio, tanto como para no querer decírmelo.

El mayor simplemente bajó del auto y Raven quedó sinceramente descolocada; tanto que se sobresaltó al oír cómo su compañero abría la puerta del copiloto para dejarla salir. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa con el frío del anochecer golpeándolos cada vez más.

\- Si no te importa -dijo Cyborg mientras se quitaban los abrigos-, creo que iré a la cama. Necesito...

\- Tiempo a solas -culminó la hechicera asintiendo, notando que él parecía sentir algo de culpa por dejarla sin compañía-. Está bien. Descansa.

\- Gracias, RaeRae. Tú igual.

El mayor depositó un beso en la coronilla de Raven y desapareció por las escaleras. Ella se dirigió a la cocina y puso a calentar agua: sin los Stone para cocinar, todo lo que ella podía consumir era té o algo ya fabricado y cocinado, como galletas, pan o cereales. No se atrevía a prender una estufa y causar un incendio por recalentar algo de comida, y ya había tenido malas experiencias con los microondas. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que, para calentar un plato en el microondas, previamente había que quitarle el film envolvente o -incluso peor- el papel aluminio?

Eso no estaba bien especificado en ningún anuncio.

Desactivó sus anillos y sacó la tetera silbante del fuego, preparando un té de laurel ** _(**)_**. Caminó hasta la sala y tomó algún libro que había perdido bajo la mesa de café, hojeándolo sin demasiado interés. El té parecía hacer efecto -gracias a Azar- y el ardor disminuía en su piel. No era mucho, pero al menos podía caminar sin que el roce del jean le incomodara _tanto._

Su intención había sido esperar a Rose despierta, pero los últimos días de sueño alterado y estrés le estaban cobrando venganza, y sus párpados no podían mantenerse abiertos. Soltando un bostezo y estirando sus brazos al cielo se puso de pie, lavó su ahora vacía taza y se dirigió a su alcoba a dormir.

 ** _XXXXX_**

 _\- Fue tu culpa._

 _¡BOOM!_

 _-_ ¡AGH!

Volvió a despertar con la sensación de culpa y miedo en su cuerpo; su piel se había erizado y su pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad. Volteó a ver el reloj para encontrarse con que eran las 3am, aún bien entrada la noche.

Sólo pasaron cinco segundos antes que la puerta fuese abierta sin cuidado, y el mayor de los Titanes entrara apuntando con su cañón.

\- ¿Qué ocur...?

Bajó el arma cuando notó que, como ocurrió la última vez, no había nada ni nadie extraño.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? -ella asintió-. ¿La misma? -volvió a asentir.

Cyborg bostezó y rascó sus ojos con pereza antes de suspirar, dirigiendo su rostro hacia la ocultista pero con sus ojos cerrados del cansancio.

\- ¿Y quieres... hablar...? -preguntó a medias, siento interrumpido por otro bostezo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias.

\- Bien... Entonces iré a... -señaló vagamente hacia la salida- _mmhm_... s _eh_... Descansa.

\- Descansa.

Cyborg salió del cuarto arrastrando sus pies y Raven se dejó caer pesadamente contra la almohada.

¿Qué rayos estaba mal con ella? Había sido la misma pesadilla, exactamente la misma escena, como un déjà vu. Su mente parecía estar bastante perturbada con la idea y simplemente no le dejaba estar en paz.

Luego de dar vueltas en la cama sin lograr recuperar el sueño, bufó y se levantó, alistándose para meditar hasta que amaneciera.

Así fueron los siguientes dos días: pasaba las mañanas con Rose, quien intentó (sin ningún éxito) enseñarle a cocinar siquiera los platillos más básicos. Por la tarde Cyborg hacía acto de presencia, encargándose de la cena. Luego, así como aparecía, el mayor flameaba escaleras arriba, dejando a ambas mujeres solas otra vez. Rose se iba a dormir eventualmente y Raven se mantenía en vela, meditando. Cuando finalmente el sueño la abordaba, se recostaba y se permitía descansar hasta que aquella ridículamente repetitiva pesadilla la hacía despertar, resignándose a meditar hasta el amanecer. Agradecía, no obstante, que ya no despertaba a Victor con sus gritos.

Era obvio que Cyborg estaba pasando por un duelo fuerte, difícil, y ella quería apoyarlo sin estorbar. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer durante su estadía era hacerle compañía a Rose, quitándole a su amigo de los hombros el peso de tener que preocuparse por su abuela, y dándole a la mayor algo en qué ocupar sus pensamientos. Rose procuró enseñarle a cocinar, a tejer y a memorizar los repartos de cada telenovela que veía por la tarde, aunque no tuvo suerte con nada. Raven demostró ser un desastre culinario, una desinteresada de la cultura televisiva y una joven poco hábil para las manualidades.

No obstante, varios momentos fueron productivos y agradables para ambas. Raven le enseñó a preparar té con diferentes hierbas según sus propiedades curativas, todas útiles para los dolores y calambres que la anciana sabía tener. A cambio, Rose se esmeró en enseñarle a preparar licores caseros -algo que Raven jamás había probado, pero que ciertamente le gustó luego de un simple sorbo-, y la hechicera pareció aprender rápido.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de volver a Jump City, Raven se sorprendió a sí misma sintiéndose afligida por irse y dejar a la mujer en New York. Era una señora amable, aunque con un filoso sentido del humor y un carácter fuerte -de esos que uno preferiría no provocar-, y realmente había llegado a apreciarla mucho.

Cyborg bajó las escaleras con ambos bolsos y Raven tras él, preparándose mentalmente para tele-transportarlos a ambos nuevamente a California. Despidieron a Rose bajo la promesa de que ambos volverían a visitarla lo antes posible; Raven llegó a preguntarle en algún momento de su "tiempo de mujeres" si ella estaba dispuesta a mudarse a California, con el fin de estar más cerca de los Titanes, más cerca de su nieto y también más acompañada y protegida. La anciana respondió que de ningún modo abandonaría su hogar y amistades en New York. Ya tenía su vida resuelta allí, y sabía manejarse bien por sí sola.

Victor se despidió con pocas palabras, pidiéndole que dejara de fumar y se cuidara, y que no dudara en llamarlo por cualquier motivo. Su aura despedía tristeza, el duelo parecía estar consumiéndolo aunque intentara disimularlo. Estaba algo frío, distante. Aunque abrazó a su abuela del mismo modo en que lo había hecho la última semana, la pelivioleta no demoró en notar que aquel abrazo carecía de alma. No porque no amara a su abuela, claro, sino porque en ese momento su espíritu estaba demasiado enfocado en los dolorosos sucesos de los últimos días.

Su tren de pensamientos se cortó cuando sintió los brazos de la anciana rodeándola por los hombros. Ella palmeó suavemente la espalda de Rose y le sonrió con honestidad, asegurando se volverían a verse, y que ella cuidaría de su _Vicky._

\- Muy bien, Chica Oscura, hora de irnos.

Raven alzó sus manos y recitó su mantra, generando una esfera de luz negra que los absorbió a ambos. Tres o cuatro minutos después, acabaron de pie a orillas de la isla donde su hogar se alzaba.

La hechicera dio dos pasos y gruñó, cerrando sus ojos. Tantas noches sin dormir y tanta energía gastada habían hecho de su cerebro un doloroso terremoto.

\- ¿Todo en orden?

\- Sí, adelántate -murmuró ella, ondeando su mano para incentivarlo a entrar en la Torre.

\- Sí, claro.

Cyborg bufó y volvió en sus pasos. Raven sintió cómo sus pies eran separados del suelo a la fuerza, y de pronto de vio en brazos de su compañero.

\- No me entrarás a la Torre de esta forma -aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Oh, no? Mírame.

Raven suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que en ese momento no podría contra la fuerza del mayor. Conforme las puertas eran superada y los pasillos recorridos, emociones diversas la golpeaban con más fuerza de la que podía tolerar.

Alegría, alivio, confianza, esperanza, seguridad, paz,

¿Amor?

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y tres rostros giraron en su dirección.

\- ¡BOO-YAH! ¡Y EL DÚO DINÁMICO ESTÁ DE VUELTA!

Raven saltó del susto, cayendo descuidadamente sobre su trasero. Aunque la tristeza seguía allí, Cyborg parecía ser todo un experto en ocultarla de sus compañeros.

\- Gracias por eso -gruñó, palpándose los muslos para quitarse la suciedad.

\- Lo siento, RaeRae -respondió sonriendo incómodamente.

\- Como sea.

\- ¡Oh, qué inexplicable alegría me da volver a verlos luego de su repentino viaje personal! -exclamó Starfire, abrazando a ambos titanes hasta quitarles el aire.

\- Sí, viejo, esto no era lo mismo sin ustedes. ¡Jugar videojuegos solo es absurdo!

Cyborg no demoró en soltar los bolsos y correr hacia el sofá, lanzándose en un clavado que mandó a volar al cambiante.

\- ¡Pues ya no más! ¡Vengo resistiendo las ganas de patear tu verde trasero desde que me fui!

\- ¿Cómo fue todo, Cy? -preguntó Robin desde la cocina, tomando un sorbo de café.

\- Oh, todo en orden. Ya sabes, papeleríos y cosas por pagar.

\- Hmp.

\- ¿Y aquí? ¿Cómo estuvo mi ciudad sin sus dos mejores héroes?

\- Tranquilo. Plasmus, Doctor Light y Control Freak; nada que no pudiéramos manejar.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Control Freak? ¡Quiero golpearlo desde hace meses! Y RaeRae se habría hecho un festín con Lucesitas -dijo, señalando con su cabeza la la hechicera que, para ese momento, estaba sentada en un extremo del sofá, leyendo.

\- Creo que estás sobreestimando a ese idiota -respondió sin alzar la vista. ¿Un festín? Con sólo aparecer, Light se moja los pantalones.

\- ¡Oh, pero hay más! ¡Novedades de lo más maravillosas, hermosas y emocionantes!-exclamó Starfire con entusiasmo, arrastrando a Robin hasta ubicarlo frente al televisor.

\- Oh, sí, _definitivamente_ hay más -recordó Bestia sacando la lengua en un gesto de asco.

\- ¿Más? ¿De qué hablas, Star?

\- Nuestro líder Robin me ha solicitado iniciar una relación que va más allá de la amistad, aunque es previa al matrimonio... ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? -preguntó, volteando al pelinegro mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Estamos saliendo -afirmó Robin con una sonrisa antes de besar a la flamante pelirroja a su lado.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 ***** _Gyan Mudra:_ _postura de manos en la meditación, donde las yemas del pulgar e índice se conectan, mientras los otros tres dedos permanecen extendidos._

 ****** _El té de laurel es conocido por sus propiedades analgésicas y anti-inflamatorias. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!_**

 _Mi vida personal adora complicarme las cosas, y a veces no es tan sencillo inspirarme o buscarme el tiempo para escribir más de 20 palabras de corrido._

 _Respecto a los caps anteriores, intenté que la historia de Cyborg fuese lo más fiel posible a los cómics -adaptando lo mínimo indispensable para que encajara bien con este fic-._

 _*Victor efectivamente fue un niño superdotado, hijo de dos científicos de STAR.  
_ _*Silas abrió un portal del cual surgió una "cosa gris" que los atacó, matando a Elinore y dejando gravemente herido a Victor.  
_ _*Silas también ayudó en la construcción de la Torre Titán, y finalmente murió al poco tiempo de haber hecho las pases con su hijo._

 _Me faltó mencionar que Cyborg tiene un dispositivo de teletransportación en su traje -así llegó a Jump City, en primer lugar-, pero bueno, después usaré ese dato para algún otro capítulo._

 _Sin más, acá les dejo el Cap. 8._

 _Espero comentarios!_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _-Capítulo 8-_**

Tres. Cinco. Siete. Diez segundos. Diez segundos hasta que el par de tórtolos separaron su bocas para respirar. Ellos voltearon a ver a sus amigos para encontrarse con un Cyborg que tenía la quijada por el suelo, un Chico Bestia que se cubría los ojos para evitar el espectáculo, y una Raven que alzaba la ceja con escepticismo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? -preguntó Robin, pasando una mano por la cintura de su novia.

\- Voy a vomitar - respondió la hechicera luego de un par de segundos de silencio.

\- Secundo eso -acotó Chico Bestia, alzando una mano mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa "secundar"? -inquirió la ocultista, devolviendo su vista al libro.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! Yo... huh...

\- Olvídalo.

Los ojos de Raven estaban fijos en su texto, pero no leyó ni una palabra más del mismo. Su cerebro estaba muy ocupado percibiendo un par de ojos enmascarados que prácticamente se encargaban de perforarle la frente. Intentó ignorarlo por casi un minuto, pero finalmente alzó la mirada, manteniendo contacto visual. Su tomo se mantuvo en posición, cubriendo perfectamente el resto de su rostro.

Raven arqueó su ceja, preguntándo tácitamente a su líder por qué la seguía observando. Robin la miró con reprobación, mostrándose molesto por su comentario de hacía rato. La ceja de Raven se alzó aún más, diciéndole que no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se pusiera a saltar de alegría por ver el innecesario intercambio de saliva entre ambos? Robin frunció más el ceño, pero los ojos de Raven se mantuvieron serenos. Aún le parecía increíble la habilidad que ambos tenían para entablar una conversación -o discusión- usando sólo sus cejas.

\- Lo que * _ahem*_ , lo que Raven quiso decir es que está feliz por ustedes -intentó explicar Cyborg, sintiendo el aire tensarse entre ambas aves.

\- Si hubiese querido decir eso, lo hubiese dicho -aseguró la hechicera en lo que cerraba su libro.

\- ¿Es decir que no estás feliz por nosotros, amiga Raven?

Raven vio a su amiga, de quien se había olvidado hasta el momento. Ella esperaba una respuesta con ojos expectantes y brillosos, y un rostro que dejaba en claro que estaba a un 'no' del llanto. No podía lastimarla así; su cruda honestidad y sus amargos comentarios eran muy fuertes para la sensible princesa, y Raven no se sentía en derecho de opacar su actual felicidad.

Suspiró con cansancio, poniéndose de pie.

\- Sí lo estoy, Starfire -concedió.

La boca de su compañera se extendió en una gran sonrisa, y juntó ambas manos con ensoñación.

\- ¡Qué alivio y alegría oírlo, querida amiga!

La tamareaneana voló a su encuentro y la abrazó, ignorando los gruñidos que provenían de su garganta.

\- Suficiente, Star. Déjala respirar -intervino Robin, tomando por un hombro a su novia.

\- Oh, sí, lo lamento.

Raven subió nuevamente su capucha y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Chico Bestia.

\- A mi cuarto.

\- ¡Pero si recién llegan! ¡Vamos a hacer una _fieeesta_! -exlamó, tirando sus brazos al aire.

\- Luego cuéntenme cómo les fue con eso.

Ella salió de la sala común ignorando los abucheos del cambiante y los ruegos de la princesa para que los acompañara. Comenzó a caminar por los corredores, viendo con cuidado cada detalle de aquella Torre. Cinco días fuera se sentían como cinco meses, y se había mal acostumbrado a la calidez del hogar de Rose. En comparación, la Torre se sentía como una fría caja de aluminio, y aunque a ella jamás le había importado eso, ahora sólo pensaba que algunas fotos o un cambio de color sería bueno. Tal vez reemplazar las luces fluorescente por focos de luz cálida, un cuadro por aquí o por allá, puertas de madera o cualquier otra cosa que permitiera que aquel sitio se sintiera más como el hogar de cinco jóvenes, y menos como un lugar de trabajo sin personalidad, un laboratorio estéril o una prisión.

Llegó a su cuarto y pasó directo al baño, llenando su bañera con agua caliente. Prendió algunas velas e incienso, dejando que el lugar fuese iluminado sólo por las luces del fuego.

Pudo oír pasos pesados por el corredor, y la puerta de la habitación de Cyborg -al final del pasillo- abrirse y cerrarse. Al parecer ella no era la única sin humor para festejar. Luego iría a ver cómo se encontraba su compañero.

\- Ugh...

Con desgano se quitó su leotardo y capa, que cayeron al suelo a su alrededor, y lentamente ingresó al agua. Sumergió todo su cuerpo y la mitad de su rostro, luego cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundo.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Una ola de incomodidad se apoderó de ella en la sala común, algo extraño que iba más allá de su normal incomodidad al ver actos de afecto. No, esto era diferente.

Sintió su corazón helarse y saltar uno o dos latidos, su estómago retorcerse, sus pulmones detenerse. Una sensación de vértigo que no había vivido ni en sus vuelos más altos, ni en sus caídas libres más escalofriantes. Era una molestia que dolía, y un dolor que molestaba. Algo que no sentía generalmente, una emoción especial y únicamente dedicada a aquella situación, a aquel instante que le tocó vivir.

Objetivamente, podía distinguir enfado, tristeza, resignación, soledad, frustración, molestia. Envidia.

Era émpata, después de todo; de nada servía negar las cosas que sabía que estaba sintiendo. Lo había intentado por demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso era lo que más le preocupaba, y tampoco fue el motivo principal para retirarse tan rápidamente de la sala común. Peor que sus propias emociones eran aquellas que irradiaba Robin, que, por alguna razón, eran similares.

Había un poco de alegría e ilusión, sí, pero imperceptibles en comparación a la molestia y soberbia, expectativa y frustración que el Chico Maravilla parecía sudar por los poros.

Raven incluso había sentido los ojos del petirrojo posados sobre ella cuando el beso terminó y antes de su breve cruce de miradas, como si él hubiese estado esperando _algo_ , no sabía exactamente qué. Claro que con la máscara eso se transformaba en una mera suposición, pero la hechicera era buena leyendo a las personas.

Le costó demasiado mantener su orgullosa personalidad y dejar su rostro de pócker frente a tal demostración de afecto cuando tantas emocione la abordaron a la vez, pero lo consiguió. Y de forma instantánea pudo sentir un aumento en la frustración de Robin.

\- Ugh...

La migraña la estaba matando: noches sin dormir, un largo viaje y tantas emociones propias y ajenas golpeándola formaban un combo difícil de digerir.

Sintió su cabeza caer hacia el frente un par de veces hasta que su nariz se sumergió en el agua, y antes de que pudiese pensarlo, había inhalado agua por la nariz, ahogándose. Sacó el rostro del agua tosiendo y decidió interrumpir su baño e intentar dormir, antes de morir ahogada en su propia bañera como una estúpida. Sería humillante.

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su torso y otra más pequeña con la que se masajeaba el cabello.

 _TOC. TOC. TOC._

Conocía esos golpes. Fuertes. Pesados. Tranquilos. Pausados.

Quería vestirse rápidamente, pero la puerta simplemente se abrió de modo que ahí estaba, de pie, semidesnuda, enfrentando al mayor de los titanes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Cyborg sólo la miró fijamente, alzando su ceja humana-. Sí, tengo una toalla. ¿Dejarás que me vista?

El hombre metálico pasó a un lado de la hechicera, dándose permiso de entrar en la alcoba.

\- Parece que no. Sí, entra, gracias por preguntar -ironizó con molestia, cerrando la puerta y volteando-. Ya no estoy en un cuarto de huéspedes; este es _mi_ cuarto, y no puedes entrar cuando se te dé la gana.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- Me pareció obvio que esta era mi habitación. ¿No viste mi nombre en la puerta?

\- No hablo de eso.

\- Entonces deberás ser más claro.

Cyborg volteó a verla con su ojos humano brillando, y la hechicera automáticamente bajó la guardia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? -repitió en un susurro; Raven pudo oír el nudo en su garganta.

\- Cyborg, no comprendo de qué hablas -el mayor se mordió el labio inferior y ella alzó ambas manos en son de paz-. Siéntate, cálmate y explícame.

\- ¡No quiero sentarme! -exclamó de pronto, provocando un sobresalto en la ocultista, que retrocedió dos pasos.

\- De acuerdo... Entonces sólo explícame de qué hablas.

\- Hablo del 17 de Julio.

Raven frunció el ceño. ¿Otra vez con eso? Bastante bien le había ido ignorando aquella fecha durante todo el día, para que ahora él la trajera a colación.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió el 17 de Julio? -preguntó ella, esperando obtener algún dato útil.

\- Tú lo sabes.

\- Sé... que el 17 de Julio tu padre abrió el portal. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Cyborg sonrió amargamente.

\- Ja, ¿en serio? ¿ _En serio_ lo preguntas?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Que fue tu culpa!

\- Fue mi culpa que tu padre abriera un portal -repitió con incredulidad-. Tú entiendes que para ese momento yo ni siquiera estaba aquí, y no los conocía.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces qué te hace creer que fue mi culpa?

\- Sólo haz memoria, ¿quieres? -dijo con cinismo, golpeteando su sien con un dedo-. ¿Dónde estabas tú ese día? O mejor aún, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Raven se detuvo a pensar. En el año terrestre 2010, Trigon surgió y destruyó Azarath, su dimensión natal. Azar, queriendo protegerla, la obligó a migrar a la Tierra; hacia Gotham, más específicamente.

\- ¿Aquí? -dijo en un tono casi interrogativo, dudando de estar acertando en las fechas.

\- Mmhm. Mmhm. Tú _abriste un portal_ y llegaste a nuestra dimensión ese día.

\- Sé cómo funciona; sé que abrí un portal. Sigo sin verle la importancia.

\- Tú eres la experta en viajes dimensionales aquí. ¿Qué ocurre cuando uno abre un portal inter-dimensional?

Raven frunció el ceño y repasó sus estudios al respecto. Sus ojos viajaron hacia un pequeño libro rojo que descansaba en sus estantes, libro que había dejado olvidado por años, al punto de ni siquiera recordar que lo tenía. Comenzó a balbucear frases desconectadas y palabras que recordaba de aquel tomo, refrescando su memoria.

 _"Viajes inter-dimensionales... Multiverso... dimensiones alternativas... paredes..."_

 ** _... Raven..._**

Se detuvo en aquella palabra, pestañeando rápidamente.

 ** _... Raven..._**

¿Qué ocurría con las paredes dimensionales?

 ** _Raven... ¡RAVEN!_**

La hechicera abrió sus ojos y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, ahogándose y tosiendo sin piedad. Su mirada logró enfocarse, chocando con el techo de su baño que ahora brillaba con la luz encendida, además de varios puntos de colores que bailaban frente a sus ojos. Sintió la húmeda piel de su cuerpo erizada contra el suelo helado, y algo cubriendo parcialmente su torso -¿una toalla, tal vez?- aunque no hacía nada para evitar las frías corrientes de aire que la golpeaban.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Raven! ¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto?

\- ¿Huh...?

Su rostro giró hacia la izquierda, viendo al enorme titán sentado a su lado, con la espalda volcada con la pared tras él. Se secaba lo que parecía ser agua o sudor de la frente con una mano, mostrándose agotado; tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba de forma errática.

\- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Salvándote el trasero! Estaba en mi cuarto cuando me sonó tu alarma -extendió su brazo y le mostró una pantalla con diferentes mediciones-. Tenías el oxígeno por los suelos, la presión baja. Llamé a tu puerta y no contestaste; ¡me metí aquí y te encontré sumergida en la maldita bañera! ¿Qué rayos ocurrió?

Raven se detuvo unos instantes para recordar qué había ocurrido antes que perdiera la consciencia; entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de sí misma quedándose dormida en el agua, y procurando salir para no ahogarse.

Evidentemente, jamás llegó a salir.

\- Hmp -murmuró, volviendo su vista al techo-. No lo sé.

No podía admitir que fue tan idiota como para quedarse dormida en el baño. No era propio de ella -ser idiota o admitir sus errores-, y no abandonaría su orgullo ahora.

Se irguió lentamente, usando sus codos como sostén, y luego pasó a tomar un extremo de la tina con la mano derecha, impulsándose hasta que su espalda se acomodó en ella. Su mano libre sostuvo de forma inconsciente la toalla en su sitio, evitando exponer su torso.

Cuando Raven cayó en cuenta de esto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el grifo del baño salió disparado.

\- Estoy desnuda -afirmó con monotonía viendo sus muslos, mientras el mayor cubría su cabeza con ambas manos para evitar que el grifo volador lo golpeara. Rápidamente y disimuladamente tensó un poco la pequeña tela sobre ella, cubriendo casi totalmente las aún presentes cicatrices de aquellas quemaduras que se hizo en New York y que se negaron a sanar.

\- Estabas en la tina, ¿qué esperabas?

\- Me. viste. desnuda -siseó. El espejo del baño estalló.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, no, no! -negó Victor, apoyando lo dicho con la cabeza y ambas manos-. Lancé una toalla sobre ti antes de sacarte. ¡No! ¡No, no! No vi nada, ¡lo juro por Nana! Yo no, sabes que no lo haría, Rae. ¡No, no! En serio, yo, ¡yo no!

Raven lo oyó tartamudear sin control y vio cómo el rostro del mayor se teñía de rojo -probablemente el suyo también presentaba ese color-, pero, para su alivio, percibió sinceridad en sus palabras.

\- Entraste a mi cuarto sin permiso -aseveró, cambiando de tema.

\- Yo, ¿eh? S-sí. ¿Preferías morir ahogada en tu tina? -preguntó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y auténtica curiosidad.

\- _Touché_ -respondió-. Mi capa.

\- ¿Huh? ¡Oh! Oh, sí.

Cyborg se levantó rápidamente y salió del baño. Raven se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano, sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca.

\- Raven, ¿qué ocur... Cyborg?

 _Oh, rayos._

\- Hey, Rob -respondió el hombre de metal, y Raven sintió su incomodidad y nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Yo? Oh, yo... No, ¿tú que haces aquí?

\- Oí algo romperse... ¿Esa es su capa? -hubo un silencio incómodo, que Cyborg llenó con un aún más incómodo _"uh..."_ -. ¿Está en el baño?

\- Sí, pero no-

\- ¿Raven?

La hechicera alzó los ojos y vio a su líder pasando por la puerta del baño. Pudo sentir cómo los ojos de Robin la recorrían de arriba a abajo mientras su cerebro trabajaba para comprender lo que ocurría. Claro que la imagen era bastante... abierta a interpretaciones.

Raven estaba desnuda, mojada, con su pelo chorreando, recostada contra la tina, con una toalla igualmente empapada cubriendo lo mínimo indispensable, y compartiendo la habitación con Cyborg.

\- Ni te molestes en pensarlo, Boy Blunder. Me desmayé y él apareció -aclaró secamente, anticipando sus pensamientos.

Las manos enguantadas se empuñaron y los labios del Chico Maravilla se presionaron entre sí, formando una fina línea.

\- Tuviste suerte -se limitó a decir.

\- Tengo a dos sujetos viéndome desnuda en mi baño. Yo no lo llamaría "suerte" -retrucó para luego girar el rostro con algo de bochorno-. Ya disfrutaste la vista, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos?

En ese momento Cyborg pasó por detrás del petirrojo y se acercó a ella, inclinándose y cubriéndola con la capa. La tomó por los hombros y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- La llevaré a la enfermería; obviamente el viaje la afectó. La tendré en observación durante la noche.

\- Yo nunca accedí a eso.

\- Pues me importa un cuerno. ¡Acabas de desmayarte en la tina! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Ahogarte en tu taza de té, o caerte del techo mientras meditas? Muévete, Chica Oscura.

Raven salió del baño con Cyborg siguiéndola de cerca y sosteniendo sus hombros para ayudarla a permanecer estable; Robin detrás de ambos.

El hombre le hizo señas para que se sentara en la cama, colocando otra toalla sobre su cabeza. Tomó sus pequeñas botas y las dejó a un lado de sus pies.

\- Sécate, vístete y cálzate. Tienes diez minutos, te estaré esperando en el corredor -Raven gruñó-. Y si no sales, vendré a buscarte -le advirtió, señalándola con un dedo.

\- Sí, mamá -contestó con molestia.

\- Si necesitas ayuda, puedo llamar a Star para que te asista.

\- Yo puedo sola -aseguró Raven, provocando que el hombre metálico asintiera sin verse para nada convencido.

Robin sólo miraba la escena desde un rincón, sus brazos enlazados sobre el torso.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó la hechicera, frotando su pelo con la toalla-. ¿Te quedarás vigilando mientras me visto?

\- ¡Claro que no lo hará! -exclamó Cyborg, mirando acusatoriamente al petirrojo.

\- Claro que no -reafirmó Robin con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño.

El pelinegro salió de la alcoba, seguido por Cyborg.

\- Diez minutos -le recordó a la gótica, antes de cerrar finalmente la puerta.

Raven suspiró, soltando todo el aire que, sin saber, había estado guardando en sus pulmones. Sus músculos se relajaron y sus párpados se cerraron. Con lentitud terminó de secar su cabello y se puso de pie, sintiendo el cuarto inclinarse por algunos momentos. Caminó a paso cauto hasta su clóset y buscó ropa interior y un leotardo limpio.

 _TOC. TOC. TOC._

La hechicera se sobresaltó, volteando hacia la puerta mientras dejaba caer su cinturón.

\- _Un minuto, Chica Oscura. ¿Todo en orden?_

La puerta se abrió de repente con un _WOOSH,_ dejando ver a un Cyborg cruzado de brazos y tamborileando su pie contra el suelo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Que conste que yo nunca accedí a esto -remarcó la ocultista, terminando de acomodar su capa y saliendo de la habitación.

\- Queda anotado.

Una vez en la enfermería, Cyborg encendió las luces y atrajo varios implementos hacia una camilla mientras Raven esperaba con cansancio a que todo simplemente terminara.

\- Muy bien. Quítate la ropa, ponte esta bata -le entregó la típica bata de hospital celeste-, y recuéstate.

\- No.

\- Raven, no me obligues a obligarte -amenazó el mayor, ubicando ambas manos en sus caderas.

La ocultista tragó duro; era difícil no sentirse intimidado frente a alguien de porte de su compañero, y aunque generalmente ella sería la excepción, en ese momento sus energías estaban por los suelos, y se sentía bastante indefensa. Suspiró y se ocultó tras una mampara. Presionó el broche que unía ambas puntas de su capa, soltándola y abandonándola prolijamente en una silla, seguida por su leotardo. Se quitó los zapatos, se puso el camisolín y reapareció en la sala, subiendo a la camilla.

Cyborg tomó su mano izquierda y le colocó un medidor de pulsaciones en el dedo índice.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -le preguntó mientras sostenía sus párpados abiertos y paseaba una linterna frente a sus ojos, verificando la reacción.

\- Ciega.

\- Hablo en serio, Rae -la amatista suspiró.

\- Cansada, con cefaleas constantes, disminución del apetito y dolor en las costillas.

\- Eso puede ser por las compresiones que te hice hace rato... -murmuró él, viendo los oídos de la menor con un otoscopio-. Luego verificaré que no haya fisuras; tal vez me excedí con la fuerza.

\- ¿Tú crees? -gruñó ella con molestia y su voz algo rasposa. Sus pulmones aún estaban rencorosos por el ahogo y le costaba hablar recostada.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Sabes lo perturbador que fue verte sumergida en esa tina? ¡Y lo que tardaste en reaccionar! Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí metida. Entré en pánico y no medí mi fuerza, ¿okay? ¡Dame algo de crédito; funcionó! -exclamó Cyborg, lanzando sus brazos en todas direcciones.

Los ojos de Raven se ensancharon. Cyborg no le gritaba _nunca_ ; no así, en todo caso. Sonaba espantado, iracundo. Como si, por culpa de ella, hubiese vivido el susto de su vida. La estaba reprendiendo, pero más aún, estaba dejando salir el pánico que, supuso, vivió en los minutos que le costó hacerla despertar.

\- Lo siento -murmuró la hechicera con voz áspera, notando cuánto se había alterado su amigo-. No sé lidiar con gente preocupándose por mí.

\- Deberías estar acostumbrada a esta altura. Aguanta... -Raven retuvo el aire mientras Cyborg insertaba una aguja en el doblez de su codo, conectándola a una bolsa de suero mientras suspiraba-. Digo, llevamos ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años aquí? Todos nos cuidamos las espaldas, Rae.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca tuve que estar internada. Nunca tuvieron que reanimarme. Nunca creí que lo necesitaría; es parte de ser un demonio.

\- Pero también eres humana, Rae. No siempre podrás sanarte sola -la ceja humana de Cyborg señaló sus piernas-. Eres una idiota por no haberme dicho lo de tus piernas.

\- Esperaba que sanaran por sí mismas; siempre lo hacen -minimizó ella, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba al techo.

\- Sí, pero esta vez no lo hicieron, y ahora se infectaron. ¿Por qué eres tan reacia a pedir ayuda?

Raven se mantuvo callada, mirando una estantería azarosa del lugar. Pudo oír a Cyborg expulsando toda su frustración en un suspiro y rascarse los ojos con una mano.

\- Iré por los antisépticos, antes que eso empeore.

Cyborg salió por una puerta más pequeña hacia el depósito y regresó con gasas, vendajes y varias botellas. Colocó todo en una charola, bajo la atenta mirada de la ocultista. Ella había sanado algunas heridas del resto del equipo con todo eso, pero sería la primera vez que aplicaría una medicina en su propio cuerpo, y no podía negar que eso la tenía algo nerviosa.

\- Okay, voy a usar iodopovidona y alcohol.

Embebió un par de gasas, una con el líquido color óxido y la otra con el transparente. El olor de los desinfectantes le provocaron náuseas, su cuerpo claramente no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con aquello. Vio cómo Cyborg se colocaba guantes quirúrgicos y un barbijo, previniendo empeorar las ya infectadas heridas.

\- Esto va a arder; aguanta...

Las gazas rozaron la grisácea piel de sus muslos y ella mordió su labio inferior, deteniendo un insulto. ¡Por Azar, ardía como mil rayos!

Cuanta más presión generaba Cyborg con sus manos, más ingresaba de aquellos líquidos del demonio en su sistema, y el ardor empeoraba. Raven cerró los ojos y siseó algunas veces, aunque poco a poco se acostumbraba a la sensación. Sus manos -que en algún punto se habían aferrado a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas- se relajaron, y su ceño profundamente fruncido pasó a estar simplemente... _fruncido-como-siempre._

Cyborg tomó una pinza y quitó piel escamada y arruinada, que sólo serviría para iniciar una nueva infección.

\- _¡Hmp!_ -ahogó la hechicera.

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio -tenso, tenso silencio-, Cyborg tomó suavemente los muslos de la hechicera y los elevó, dejando ambas piernas flexionadas.

\- Vendaré tus piernas por ahora -explicó mientras envolvía la gaza amarillenta con un vendaje. Raven sólo asintió.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a dos excitados titanes y a un tercero siendo prácticamente arrastrado del brazo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!

\- Mi novio Robin nos informó sobre el extraño accidente de nuestra amiga Raven. Amiga Raven, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Woah, Cy, ¡aléjate de Raven! -gritó el chico verde, viendo la mano de su compañero en la rodilla de la gótica-. ¿Acaso quieres que ella te pateé a otra dimensión por tocarla, viejo? ¡Estás loco!

\- Amiga Raven, te prepararé el pudín tamaraneano de Buenos Deseos, ¡para que te recuperes prontamente!

\- ¿Qué te parece la enfermería, Rae? ¡Es la primera vez que te veo aquí! Bueno, salvo aquella vez con la Bestia y todo eso... pero ¡hey! Yo te salvé. Como sea, es extraño verte echada en una cama y conectada a tantos cables. ¡Y con ese vestido! -lanzó una carcajada.

\- ¿Es tu nuevo uniforme de batalla, amiga Raven? ¡Es glorioso!

\- Esa faldita sí que te luce las piernas, RaeRae -comentó BB, alzando sus cejas. Raven sólo gruñía.

\- ¡Oye, sabandija, deja de chequearle las piernas! -gritó el mayor mientras lo señalaba de forma amenazante.

\- Hey, tranquilo, yo sólo... ¡Woah! ¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu pierna? ¡Se ve asqueroso!

\- Ciertamente tiene un aspecto poco agradable y de lo más repulsivo, amiga Raven. Parece la mordida de un Glückennark; ¿por casualidad viste alguna criatura roja, con tres ojos, reptando cerca tuyo últimamente?

\- ¡Eso es una porquería! En mi opinión profesional... ¡HAY QUE CORTARTE LA PIERNA! Yo con todo gusto me ofrezco para-

Una bandeja de metal cubierta de energía voló a toda velocidad hacia el rostro de Chico Bestia, interrumpiendo su palabrerío y arrojándolo al suelo sobre su espalda.

Raven se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo su cerebro latir. ¿Por qué demonios debían gritar tanto?

\- ¡Muy bien, todos afuera!

Cyborg se cargó a sus dos molestos amigos, uno en cada hombro, y los botó con poca delicadeza fuera de la enfermería, donde siguió gritándoles para que dejaran de molestar.

Raven se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, y el brazo libre de cables cruzándose sobre ellos para bloquear mejor la luz. Estaba realmente cansada y dolorida; sólo quería dormir en paz.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió en las piernas?

Ella sabía que Robin seguía allí. Y si bien había esperado que él la creyera dormida -y así ahorrarse los interrogatorios-, era consciente de que engañar al Chico Maravilla era algo sumamente difícil de lograr.

\- Me quemé -respondió sencillamente, sin mover su brazo.

\- Tú no te quemas -soltó el petirrojo sin pensar, mostrando su auténtico asombro. ¿Raven había tenido un momento de torpeza?

\- Entonces es una ilusión óptica extraordinariamente dolorosa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Él mirando las piernas de su compañera; ella, mirando la piel del antebrazo que cubría sus ojos.

\- ¿Disfrutas la vista? -preguntó la hechicera, sintiendo el par de ojos enmascarados atravesando su piel. Él sólo giró el rostro-. ¿Qué quieres aquí, Robin?

\- Saber si estás bien.

\- De maravilla.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, Raven -gruñó el petirrojo-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Hace tiempo eras... diferente.

Raven tragó duro, aunque su postura no varió. Realmente esperaba que el Chico Maravilla no hubiese notado aquel acto que delataba su incomodidad. No podía lidiar con él, no ahora.

\- Así fui siempre.

\- No es cierto -hizo una pausa, buscando calmar su frustración con un suspiro-. Sólo te pregunté cómo te sentías, y-

\- Tengo heridas infectadas, una migraña, mis poderes fallan y casi muero en la tina. Creo que es _obvio_ que no estoy bien. Como sea, Cyborg llenó un informe al respecto; puedes leerlo en lugar de preguntarme. ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Es mi deber saberlo. ¿Está mal que quiera saber cómo estás?

\- Tú no quieres saber cómo estoy; tú _debes_ saber cómo estoy. Y para eso, un informe escrito te será más útil.

Robin masajeó su tabique nasal por un momento, exasperándose. ¡De nuevo, lo mismo! Él intentaba acercarse y ella lo evitaba como a una plaga.

\- ¿Puedes quitarte el brazo del rostro y hablarme? -no hubo respuesta-. ¡Maldita sea, mírame! -gritó, notando que la respiración de su compañera se sobresaltó por un instante ante el exabrupto.

El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta descolocó al líder titán, que se giró hacia la puerta de entrada. Allí, Cyborg lo observaba con rostro serio; tal vez más serio de lo recomendable. Del tipo de seriedad que te advierte que estás metiendo la pata, y que poco hace falta para que el hombre de metal te pateé el trasero.

\- ¿Todo en orden? -preguntó al pelinegro, para luego observar a la hechicera-. ¿Rae?

\- Necesito estar sola -dijo con voz áspera.

\- Lo que digas -el mayor se acercó y tomó el hombro del petirrojo-. Ve; yo me encargo de ella.

Robin asintió de mala gana, saliendo de la enfermería con su capa flameando tras él. Una vez solos, Cyborg permaneció largos segundos viendo la puerta, y muchos más observando a su amiga. Su cerebro intentaba procesar qué ocurría entre esos dos, y conseguir respuestas de ellos sería imposible.

\- Te sacaré sangre, revisaré tu garganta, terminaré con los vendajes y eso será todo. Pasarás la noche aquí, y vendré a monitorearte cada tres horas. Ahora, necesito tu brazo.

Raven quitó el brazo de su rostro lentamente, volteando el mismo hacia el lado contrario. Sus ojos se clavaron en algún estante, y aunque sintió la aguja en su piel, ni siquiera registró la molestia; su mente estaba más allá.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué le daba derecho de plantearle reclamos ahora? Ella no había "cambiado", sólo se había _adaptado_. Es lo que todo ser vivo hacer para sobrevivir: adaptarse al nuevo entorno, a las nuevas circunstancias. Pues eso hizo ella, adaptarse a una nueva e inminente situación. Desde que un ruidoso pensamiento del petirrojo irrumpió en su mente, uno donde él se convencía a sí mismo de iniciar una relación con Starfire lo más pronto posible, ella comprendió que debería adaptarse a una nueva etapa, tolerar un gran cambio en su vida.

A Raven no le gustaban los cambios, y no sabía manejarlos del mejor modo.

Así que tal vez sí, se había alejado -aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta-, ¡pero él había sido el primero! Lo suyo fue una simple reacción. Él no aparecía para jugar ajedrez, o para meditar, o para leer un libro. Ya no la esperaba con el té servido por las mañanas, y si ella intentaba retenerlo para conversar durante el desayuno -esperándolo con su café y periódico-, él ponía alguna excusa y se marchaba rápidamente.

¿Pero ella le reclamaba? No. Porque Raven comprendía que parte del proceso de adaptación implicaba dejar de lado las cosas, las personas, que ya no eran elementales. Su amistad, aquella que se reforzó cuando ella lo vio entrar al Infierno para rescatarla, aquella que el lazo entre ambos mantenía única, había pasado a un segundo plano para Robin desde que se propuso usar el viaje a Tokio para confesarse con Starfire.

Raven decidió que lo mejor sería darle espacio. Espacio para pensar en Starfire, para hablar con Starfire, para planear cómo confesarle sus sentimientos a Starfire. Por Azar, había tenido el desagrado de ver un sueño húmedo de Robin con Starfire, ¡claramente, el Chico Maravilla necesaitaba espacio! Raven se negaba a ser un mal tercio en un sitio donde no pertenecía.

Y aunque muy dentro de ella, Alegría mantenía la fe en que Robin notaría la repentina distancia e intentaría enmendar las cosas, la realidad fue otra. Él tenía su cabeza muy ocupada con su nuevo objetivo, y claro que no lo culpaba: ¿quién ocuparía sus pensamientos en un deprimente demonio, cuando una gloriosa princesa guerrera te espera con los brazos abiertos?

Raven no percibió en nigún momento nostalgia por parte de él; no parecía extrañar sus charlas en el sofá, sus tardes en la azotea o sus eternas noches en la sala de investigaciones. Tristeza hizo de las suyas, haciéndola sentir sola y olvidada. Su Orgullo, no obstante, le permitió mantener el desafío implícito con el petirrojo: si él la ignoraría, entonces ella lo ignoraría a él.

Y ahora, luego de casi tres meses sin recordarla, ¿se presentaba y armaba un escándalo, reprochando que _ella_ había cambiado? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mantenerse lejos, sin hablarle, sin mirarla? Ella creía que ya había superado aquella "ruptura" en su amistad con Robin, pero al parecer sus emociones guardaban mucho rencor.

\- ¿Rae?

\- ¿Um?

\- Dije... que necesito revisar tu garganta -repitió el mayor, mostrándole la linterna en la yema de su dedo índice-. Esto es lo último, te lo prometo.

\- Oh, sí...

Raven usó sus manos para impulsarse y erguirse lentamente -los analgésicos del suero la habían dejado levemente agotada, no siendo algo a lo que su cuerpo estuviese acostumbrada-, Cyborg sosteniéndola por la espalda y colocando almohadas tras ella. La hechicera abrió la boda y sintió el sabor amaderado de la paleta sobre su lengua.

\- Muy bien, di _"aaah"_ -ella obedeció-. Mmhm... Todo parece estar en orden.

Raven cerró su boca y se quedó semi sentada con las manos sobre su falda, viendo a su compañero organizar y guardar todo en su sitio.

\- Rae, ¿qué te ocurre? -preguntó él de pronto con un tono suave, girando el rostro por sobre su hombro mientras estaba de espaldas a la ocultista.

\- Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí.

\- No hablo de eso -Cyborg giró sobre sus talones-. Tal vez no lo notaste, pero estuviste casi media hora como en otro mundo. Yo te vendé, te revisé, te inyecté, y no reaccionaste. Lo único que hiciste en este tiempo fue suspirar y sorber por la nariz.

\- Debo estar cansada -opinó sin mucha certeza.

\- Raven, estabas a punto de llorar... ¿Fue algo que dijo Robin?

\- N-no.

\- ¿Fue algo que hizo? Porque si es así, lo voy a-

\- No, yo... no.

\- Rae, luego de todo... lo que ocurrió esta semana, deberías saber que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo sé.

Cyborg suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras Raven sólo miraba sus manos.

\- Okay, voy a... dejarte descansar. Vendré en tres horas con la comida.

El mayor volteó hacia la salida, y Raven pudo sentir la decepción que emanaba por su aura.

\- Cyb... Vic... tor -susurró, como si aquel nombre estuviera prohibido. Cyborg frenó en seco y volteó con sus ojos ensanchados; ella lo sintió auténticamente sorprendido por oír su propio nombre-. ¿Puedes... por un rato...? -intentó preguntar, viendo el suelo a su derecha con algo de bochorno.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede, Rae? -ella sólo asintió vagamente, haciéndolo sonreír-. Con todo gusto.

El hombre de metal se sentó en la camilla, junto a las piernas de la hechicera. Ella se mantuvo viendo sus manos, mientras él observaba el suelo, el muro, el techo, la puerta... Era realmente extraño que Raven pidiera compañía, y no sabía bien qué hacer.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -preguntó, volteando a verla.

\- Yo... no lo sé. No lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes?

\- A mí. Estoy tan... _blanda_ -Cyborg alzó una ceja ante la peculiar descripción-. Mis emociones, no puedo retenerlas. Las muestro contra mi voluntad. Mi rostro, mi voz, todo delata emociones. Como si ya no pudiera controlarlas.

\- Pues, ya va a hacer un año y medio desde todo el asunto de Trigon; es lógico que tengas que empezar a lidiar con tus emociones tarde o temprano.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero... Ugh, no me agrada.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sentir así, tan... _humanamente_ , tan... _libremente_ -soltó la última palabra con desagrado-. Era más fácil cuando simplemente bloqueaba mis sentimientos. Ahora todo... duele.

\- ¿Duele? Hmp... Pues sí, a veces las cosas duelen. Pero a veces también hay cosas buenas, que te hacen feliz. Tal vez aún no tuviste chance de cruzarte con esas buenas cosas.

Raven lo meditó por un momento, notando que sí había tenido momentos felices en ese último tiempo. Pero cuanto más felices fueron aquellos momentos, más le dolían ahora.

\- Cuanto más alto es el vuelo, más dolorosa es la caída -murmuró más para sí misma, frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba aquel refrán que jamás había logrado entender hasta ese momento. Claro que el finísimo oído de Cyborg no había pasado por alto el comentario.

\- Okay, un momento, ¿estamos hablando de algo en especial? ¿De _alguien_ en especial? -preguntó, uniendo toda la información en su cerebro.

\- Yo... ugh, ¡no lo sé! -exclamó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos en frustración.

Cyborg ahogó una risa al ver a su compañera tan molesta; por un momento parecía una adolescente normal lidiando con sus sentimientos.

\- Mira. Yo no soy ningún experto ni nada de eso, menos con tus emociones; esas mini-tú de colores me espantan. Pero sé que ya no debes ni puedes seguir ocultando tus sentimientos bajo la alfombra. Deberás trabajar con tus emociones, aprender a entenderlas; intentar, no lo sé, ¿amigarte con ellas? Dales una oportunidad, Rae. No es malo sentir.

\- Pero, antes-

\- Antes eras otra persona. Sé que crees que ser humano implica ser débil, pero siempre fuiste en parte humana, y creo que nadie se atrevería a catalogarte como "débil". Los humanos no tenemos un control perfecto de nuestras emociones; ellas simplemente... _pasan_. Y a veces son buenas, otras veces son malas, pero si sigues negando tus sentimientos, te aseguro que será mucho peor. Eres humana, Rae. Acéptalo -Cyborg puso su mano en la rodilla de la ocultista, en un intento por reconfortarla.

\- Ya, ugh, ya lo sé, pero no me gusta no tener control. No controlo mi rostro, no controlo mis lagrimales, no controlo mi voz... ¡Es patético! -gruñó con el rostro aún enterrado entre sus manos, negando fervientemente con la cabeza. Cyborg ahogó una carcajada.

\- Bienvenida al mundo de los humanos, Rae -respondió él cómicamente, palmeando la rodilla de su amiga.

\- No es gracioso.

\- Oh, créeme que lo es -asintió él, notando que la menor asomaba sus ojos por entre los dedos y lo miraba con molestia.

\- Eres un idiota, _Vicky._

\- ¡ _Ooooh_! ¡Ese _sí_ fue un golpe bajo! -exclamó Cyborg, llevándose una mano al pecho y siseando de dolor en un muy melodramático intento por mostrarse apuñalado por aquel apodo.

El mayor lanzó una carcajada y Raven mostró finalmente su rostro, soltando una suave risa totalmente auténtica. Cyborg agradecía ser testigo de aquel extraño e irrepetible hecho, pero más aún, lograr que ella riera así era toda una hazaña.

Cuando el silencio volvió, el ambiente se sentía mucho más ligero. Raven decidió quitarse por un momento el foco de atención (foco que detestaba tener encima), y chequear el estado de su compañero.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Cyborg suspiró y rascó su cabeza.

\- ¿Tú casi te ahogas en tu tina, y me preguntas a mí cómo estoy? No puedes dejar que los demás simplemente se preocupen por ti, ¿verdad?

\- Estás intentando evadir mi pregunta -sentenció con monotonía la hechicera, recibiendo otro suspiro.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -alzó ambas manos en rendición antes de dejarlas caer sobre sus rodillas-. Estoy... No lo sé. Cuando llegué creí que estaba bien, pero no pude lidiar con la idea de una fiesta, o juegos, o bromas... Supongo que me lo tomé muy a la ligera.

\- Es un duelo; no puedes esperar que el sentimiento se vaya de la noche a la mañana.

\- Lo sé, yo... Sólo esperaba ser mejor para ocultarlo, ¿sabes? No quiero... que lo noten.

\- Habrá días en los que te sientas mejor, y otros donde no podrás fingir que estás bien. Es normal.

\- Sí, yo... Supongo que me apresuré demasiado hoy -admitió, rascando su nuca-. Entré eufórico-

\- Y me arrojaste al suelo -recalcó ella.

\- Y te arrojé al suelo _(lo siento por eso),_ y comencé a gritar y festejar y... Creo que no estaba listo para tanto.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso -murmuró la ocultista con duda.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con tus emociones. A controlarlas o... al menos a sobrellevarlas.

\- Gracias, Rae -dijo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la mano de la híbrida entre la suya-, pero realmente creo que necesito sentir todo esto. Ya sabes, superarlo por mi cuenta.

Raven solamente asintió, comprendiendo a lo que Cyborg se refería.

\- Muy bien -anunció, bajándose de la cama-. Iré a prepararte algo de comer. Tú recuéstate y descansa; los antibióticos que te di pueden marearte un poco.

Ayudó a la menor a reacomodarse en la cama, cubriéndola parcialmente con una manta. Revisó una vez más sus sondas y niveles y luego se encargó de cambiar el código de bloqueo de la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie entrara a molestarla sin su supervisión.

Una vez sola, Raven clavó su vista en el blanco techo de la enfermería, meditando sobre la conversación que había tenido. ¿Sería bueno rendirse hacia impulsos humanos tan básicos, impulsos pasionales que eran incentivados por los sentimientos y no por el razonamiento lógico?

¿Haría bien en oír a sus emociones? Y no sólo oírlas, sino que tal vez, ¿prestarles atención?

Quiera o no, no podía negar que -de modo inconsciente- ya estaba dejando que su lado humano se apoderara cada vez más de ella. Reía (una o dos veces, pero lo hacía), tenía conversaciones sobre sentimientos, percibía más emociones recorriéndola que en sus casi veinte años de vida. ¡Sus ojos habían soltado lágrimas! ¡ _Lágrimas_! Había podido entablar conversaciones con personas como Rose o Silas sin insultarlos y desaparecer. Ya no utilizaba los rincones oscuros para ocultarse del mundo, y no sentía _tanto_ desagrado al pasar su tiempo rodeada de personas. Había llegado a comprender y apoyar a Cyborg sin necesidad de usar sus poderes empáticos: todo había sido auténtico, más auténtico que nunca.

Sus emociones estaban despertando, finalmente, y eso le aterraba.

 _"Deberás trabajar con tus emociones, aprender a entenderlas; intentar, no lo sé, ¿amigarte con ellas? Dales una oportunidad, Rae. No es malo sentir."_

Las palabras de Victor resonaron en su mente. Tal vez debería comenzar a trabajar más con sus emociones, aliarse con ellas.

Oh, sería interesante ver en qué se estaba convirtiendo Nevermore.


	9. Chapter 9

**VOLVÍ.**

Tengo computadora nuevamente, yay!

Perdón por la demora larguísima, espero poder compensarlo subiendo capítulos lo más pronto posible.

Disfruten! R&R!

 _ **K.-**_

* * *

 ** _-Capítulo 9-_**

Raven despertó al día siguiente, soltando un sonoro bostezo. Aunque no le agradaba consumir drogas para conciliar el sueño, debía admitir que hacía tiempo no dormía tan profundamente como esa noche. La medicina creaba una extraña reacción neurológica que suprimía al inconsciente, impidiendo al cerebro generar sueños y permitiéndole a ella una noche de _verdadero_ descanso.

Rascó sus ojos y volteó hacia un lado, entontrándose con el desayuno en una bandeja: té de jengibre, pan tostado con mantequilla y una manzana. Dio un par de sorbos a su té, tomó la manzana y rotó su cuerpo, dejando sus pies desnudos colgando a un lado de la cama.

En ese momento, como si la hubiese estado vigilando -probablemente era el caso-, el código de entrada fue marcado y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente Cyborg.

\- Buenos días, Sunshine -saludó, revisando las distintas máquinas para corroborar que todo estuviese en orden.

\- Quiero irme.

\- ¿Huh? -el mayor volteó el rostro por un momento antes de volver a los monitores.

\- Dijiste que me tendrías en observación por una noche. La noche terminó.

\- Oh, claro, sí. Bien, todo parece estar en orden. ¿Tú cómo te sientes? -Raven le dio un mordisco a su manzana, sintiendo de pronto el hambre que había perdido durante esos días-. Mejor, al parecer -se respondió Cyborg con una sonrisa.

\- Mmhm.

\- De acuerdo, te daré de alta, pero pasarás el día en la Torre. Nada de volar, ni flotar, ni magia de ninguna clase.

\- Ese no fue el trato -gruñó ella, tragando otro bocado de fruta.

\- No, pero realmente quiero asegurarme de que estés bien -Raven frunció el ceño-. ¡Vamos, el cielo se está cayendo allá afuera! -Cyborg señaló la ventana cubierta de pequeñas gotas de lluvia-. ¿En serio crees que algo ocurrirá justo hoy? No te hará mal un día libre.

\- Ugh, como sea.

Raven bajó de la camilla y lanzó el resto de la manzana a su compañero, golpeándolo en la nuca. Una vez desconectada de todos los cables y agujas, caminó hacia la cortina blanca buscando el uniforme que había dejado allí el día anterior, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verlo desaparecido.

\- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? -preguntó mientras miraba la silla vacía con el ceño fruncido, como si ésta se la hubiese tragado.

\- Te traje un pijama -escuchó responder, y pudo imaginar a su amigo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo victorioso.

La cortina a su espalda fue corrida y frente a ella apareció una enorme mano con una igualmente enorme sudadera y un par de calcetines.

\- Ya sabes, para no arriesgarme a que me desobedezcas. Tú no eres muy buena para seguir órdenes, Chica Oscura.

Raven sólo gruñó y tomó bruscamente la muda ofrecida, sintiendo a Cyborg ahogar una carcajada mientras cerraba nuevamente la cortina blanca. De mala gana se colocó la sudadera negra y los calcetines grises, gruñendo aún más al ver cuán anchos se veían sus brazos y muslos con la gruesa tela colgando sobre ellos. Tal vez debería sacrificarse y hacer un viaje con Starfire al centro comercial; comprar algún pijama de su talle y dejar de usar la ropa de Cyborg, para variar. Después de todo, el que había adquirido en Nueva York terminó hecho añicos luego de aquella extraña y nada relajante sesión de meditación.

Salió de su improvisado cambiador y se topó con Cyborg que la esperaba recostado contra una de las paredes, mirándola con una fuerza que le perturbaba.

\- ¿Qué?

Él la tomó de una muñeca y, antes de que pudiera pensar, se sintió aprisionada en uno de esos enormes y apretados abrazos que parecían formar poco a poco parte de la rutina entre ambos. Ella sólo se quedó tiesa y con su vista clavada al frente mientras sentía a su amigo toman profundas bocanadas de aire y soltarlas en forma de suspiros, su rostro enterrado entre el cabello violeta y el cuello gris de la ocultista.

\- Nunca más me asustes así -murmuró en una voz apenas audible-. No puedo... no quiero perder a nadie más.

Raven bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable por algo que en realidad había sido un accidente. Tragó duro al imaginarse cómo debió sentirse Cyborg durante esos segundos, o minutos, viéndola sumergida en el agua o en el suelo inerte, helada y aún más pálida de lo normal, mientras intentaba reanimarla.

El abrazo terminó y Cyborg la separó lentamente de él, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

\- Lo siento -respondió ella en el mismo tono silencioso, sus ojos aún en el suelo.

\- Bien, sólo... Cuídate un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? -ella asintió cabizbaja y él aclaró su garganta, queriendo aligerar su voz y el ambiente- Genial. Ahora, ¿te importaría ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?

\- ¿Eh? -ella alzó el rostro con su ceja visiblemente enarcada-. No estás hablando en serio.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- A menos que quieras matar a alguien, y no me molestaría asesinar a Chico Bestia, _no puedes_ estar hablando en serio.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Yo te enseñaré -Raven frunció el ceño con desconfianza-. ¡Okay, de acuerdo! Sólo te encargarás de servir los cereales y esas cosas, nada elaborado. ¿Así está mejor?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros con resignación. ¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo no podía salir, ni entrenar, ni siquiera meditar profundamente sin gastar energía. Debía matar las horas de algún modo.

Ambos titanes se dirigieron a la cocina; Cyborg se puso su gorro y delantal y le ofreció un segundo par a Raven. El mayor comenzó a preparar waffles, huevos revueltos, tocino y un enorme pan casero que se encargó de meter al horno, mientras Raven sólo lo miraba con auténtico asombro. ¿Cómo rayos podía hacer tanta cosas a la vez? Ella apenas lograba sacar el agua del fuego antes de que queme su té.

La cocina jamás había sido su fuerte. Probablemente porque, por su herencia genética, no precisaba comer tanta cantidad o tantas veces al día como un humano. Se sentía patética al notarse tan inútil para algo; sin importar cuántas veces leyó al respecto, cuántas madrugadas pasó en la cocina a escondidas del grupo intentando aprender, la cocina simplemente no era lo suyo.

\- Muy bien, Rae. Si quieres busca los platos y las tazas, y podrías hacer el jugo de naranja. Ya sabes, esa fruta redonda y anaranjada que...

\- Cierra la boca -siseó ella, notando cuánto se divertía su compañero al burlarse de sus inhabilidades culinarias.

\- Debes cortarlas y presionar sobre el... -continuaba él, haciendo la mímica con sus manos de cada instrucción.

\- Tengo un cuchillo en mi mano. Si valoras tu vida, cállate.

Raven arremangó su sudadera y recogió su cabello, metiéndolo bajo el gorro. Empezó entonces a cortar las naranjas al medio, murmurando maldiciones y frunciendo el ceño mientras el cítrico se impregnaba en sus manos, dejándola pegajosas y resbaladizas.

\- Um... ¿Rae? -llamó cuidadosamente Cyborg, espiando el trabajo de Raven por sobre su hombro.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Debes cortarlas a la mitad -señaló, viendo la media docena de naranjas mal cortadas y apretujadas, que habían perdido casi todo su jugo gracias a la presión que la hechicera había hecho con sus manos-. Y sería bueno que el jugo llegue a los vasos...

\- Esto es tu culpa -exclamó indignada, golpeando ambas manos contra la mesada-. Es estúpido que exista un modo _correcto_ de cortar una naranja; ¡es sólo una maldita naranja, por Azar! ¡ _Zolworg tuback plxing zardbarker_!

\- ¿Eso es tamaraneano? -preguntó el mayor mientras mordía su labio inferior para evitar la risa.

\- ... Probablemente.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Cyborg estalló en carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos. Raven iba a insultarlo por ello, pero de pronto comenzó a reír; primero una risa suave, que poco a poco tomó fuerza hasta transformarse en una carcajada que le quitaba el aire de sus pulmones y formaba lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué se reía Cyborg, o por qué ella misma lo hacía. Tal vez por su estúpido error con las naranjas, tal vez por su generalizada inutilidad en la cocina, tal vez por el insulto tamaraneano que salió del fondo de su alma. Tal vez sólo porque la estaban pasando bien luego de una semana gris y triste. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que ambos pasaban unos momentos sin pensar en nada que los deprimiera, porque se sentían auténticamente bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez no querían reírse; tal vez simplemente _necesitaban_ hacerlo, curar cada uno sus propias heridas. Y ambos tenían la suficiente confianza en el otro como para hacerlo juntos.

Algo tan absurdo como una naranja mal cortada y una maldición habían logrado que ambos rieran juntos, plena y sinceramente, y aunque Raven no era una particular entusiasta por las demostraciones de sentimientos, debía admitir que se sentía ridículamente bien reír de ese modo y sentirse acompañada.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y los tres titanes restantes entraron al cuarto, quedando pasmados por la escena frente a ellos.

\- ¿Có-cómo dijiste? ¿"Solbo tu" qué? -la voz de Cyborg se había elevado por los cielos, y entre tantas carcajadas, ninguno había oído al resto del equipo entrar.

\- Zolworg... Tuback... ¡Plxing Z-z-ardbarker! -exclamó Raven llevando una mano a su frente.

\- ¡Amiga Raven! -llamó la atención Starfire, tapando su boca con horror ante el fuerte insulto escuchado.

Ambos compañeros frenaron sus carcajada en seco, volteando en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Starfire seguía con su exagerado gesto de espanto, mientras Chico Bestia parecía tener un cortocircuito en su cerebro que hacía que su párpado izquierdo saltara constantemente, y Robin fruncía el ceño intentando comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Raven aclaró su garganta, enderezó su gorro y pasó sus manos por el delantal, estirándolo. Su rostro se volvió calmo y serio al instante, como si nunca hubiese reído.

\- ¡Buenos días, equipo! -exclamó Cyborg, limpiándose una lágrima en la rabillo de su ojo.

Los demás asintieron y se acercaron lentamente a la mesa, tomando asiento. Raven se acercó con platos en sus manos y brazos, dejando uno frente a cada uno.

\- Desayuno -aclaró, como si fuese necesario.

\- ¡Pero esto está lleno de carne y huevos y leche y queso! ¿Dónde están mis salchicas de tofu? ¡¿Y mi leche de soya?!

\- _De-sa-yu-no_ -repitió la hechicera castañeando sus dientes mientras prácticamente arrojaba el plato frente a su compañero, salpicándolo con huevos revueltos.

\- Oh, um, ¡waffles! -exclamó el chico verde antes de atragantarse con un enorme trozo de masa dulce.

\- Gloriosa mañana, amiga Raven. ¿Acaso tú prepararte nuestro alimento matutino? ¡Porque en serio deseo volver a probar tus deliciosos _adefesios quemados_!

Robin y Chico Bestia detuvieron sus tenedores a centímetros de sus rostros y vieron de reojo a Raven, esperando a que ella confirmara si el desayuno era o no comestible. Ella sólo los miró y negó con la cabeza, a lo que ellos respondieron con un suspiro.

\- Oh no, Rae Rae se encargó de preparar el jugo -anunció con orgullo Cyborg, dejando sobre la mesa una jarra de vidrio con apenas dos dedos de jugo de naranja en su interior.

Raven se ruborizó antes de tomar asiento, quitándose el gorro y dejando su cabello caer desarregladamente sobre sus hombros. Pinchó un trozo de waffle y lo probó, feliz de no haber sido ella la encargada de preparar el desayuno.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Raven, que alzaba la jarra para servirse un sorbo de esa patética excusa de jugo, detuvo su accionar sólo un segundo antes de continuar, viendo de reojo cómo su líder miraba su plato de comida en vez de a ella.

\- Bien -Robin asintió con sus ojos aún clavados en el plato, mientras cortaba un bocado de su propio waffle.

\- Eso es bueno -comentó casual antes de llevarse su desayuno a la boca, dando por terminada la conversación.

La hechicera apretó el agarre de sus cubiertos, dejando que sus nudillos se tornacen blancos. Luego de soltar el aire por su nariz y sentir un nudo en su estómago, decidió que su hambre había desaparecido. Soltó el cuchillo y tenedor sobre el plato y tomó una servilleta para limpiar sus labios, arrojándola sin mucho cuidado nuevamente a la mesa.

El aire del desayuno se había tornado algo tenso. Todos miraban de reojo a las dos aves, y Raven lo sentía. Es decir, incluso Chico Bestia había notado que existía un problema entre ambos, y Chico Bestia _jamás_ notaba nada.

\- Y, eh... ¿Qué con ese look de momia, Rae? -preguntó el chico verde, indicando las piernas de la hechicera. Ella de forma inconsciente las tensó y acercó entre ellas.

No le agradaba usar vendas, verse herida. No estaba acostumbrada a mostrarse tan _humana_. Los humanos eran débiles, frágiles. Y si bien Cyborg había tenido razón al decirle que debía comenzar a aceptar esa mitad de su herencia, a Raven le estaba resultando realmente complicado.

\- Idiota -murmuró Cyborg mientras le daba una palmada en la nuca a su amigo.

\- Um... -Starfire llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensando cómo calmar las aguas-. ¡Amiga Raven! ¿Te importaría, uh, ser mi acompañante en mi paseo semanal por el comercio central?

La hechicera alzó una ceja. Valoraba el esfuerzo de su amiga por levantarle el ánimo, ¿pero realmente esperaba que un día de compras fuese la solución?

\- Es "centro comercial", Starfire; y gracias, pero Dr. Chef aquí me dio órdenes de no salir de la Torre -señaló con la cabeza a su amigo, aún con su gorra y delantal.

La ocultista se puso de pie y se excusó, argumentando que estaba cansada, antes de retirarse tan rápido como sus vendadas piernas le permitían. Pudo oír algo sobre tener que cambiarse los vendajes, o jugar bola apestosa, o que le tocaba lavar los platos, pero no prestó atención.

Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, apoyando su espalda contra la placa de metal mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Ese había sido su mejor amigo? ¿El mismo con el que tenía una conexión? ¿El mismo que se jactaba de conocerla mejor que nadie? ¿El mismo que la había sacado del infierno?

¿Ese patán que ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, era su mejor amigo? ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella para merecer - o más bien, para _no_ merecer siquiera contacto visual?

\- Idiota -siseó, pasando una mano sobre su cabello-. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Un jarrón estalló a su derecha, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Raven soltó un bufido y caminó hacia la ventana, cerrando las grandes cortinas para no seguir viendo aquella deprimente lluvia. Pateó vagamente los fragmentos de cerámica hacia un rincón, no teniendo el más mínimo interés de limpiar en ese momento.

Caminó hacia el baño y encendió la luz, viendo a su alrededor. Alguien lo había secado y organizado; ya no había toallas ni charcos de agua ni huellas enormes cubriendo el suelo. Habían ordenado también las velas y objetos que Raven solía tener en los bordes de la tina, luego de que estos cayeran al piso producto de los nada cuidadosos movimientos de Cyborg al sacar a su compañera del agua.

Raven quería ir a la sala e interrogar a los titanes para saber quién había sido el kamikaze que había entrado en su cuarto sin permiso, pero se abstuvo. Aunque lo negara, agradecía no tener que ponerse a ordenar aquel condenado baño.

Salió del pequeño anexo y se arrojó en la cama boca abajo, dejando su rostro oculto entre las acolchadas mantas y sus piernas colgando en el aire a un lado.

Necesitaba hablar con sus emociones e intentar comprender qué le estaba ocurriendo, qué era ese frío en su pecho cada vez que veía a su estúpido líder y él no le devolvía la mirada, cada vez que sus conversaciones se convertían en discusiones y comentarios dañinos.

Su orgullo era alto. Ella no se dejaba afectar por tonterías, por peleas idiotas con quienes, a fin de cuentas, eran adolescentes hormonales y precipitados; uno podía decir algo hiriente, insultar al otro, era normal, era entendible. Ella era fuerte, lo suficiente como para no dejarse vencer por palabras amargas o miradas sombrías.

Habiendo dejado eso en claro... _Ésta_ no era como las otras veces. Las palabras de Robin, así como sus silencios, miradas, gestos y aura, la estaban atracando por todos los flancos, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su terca personalidad le exigía que respondiera con la misma moneda, que lo tratara del mismo modo, que no diera el brazo a torcer. Y ella lo hacía, mantenía la insensible fachada perfectamente, dando un show de "Reina de Hielo" digno de Broadway. No había lágrimas, ni ojos empañados, ni cuerpo tembloroso, ni duda en sus palabras. Nada que permitiera al resto saber cuánto le dolía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero vaya que le dolía.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había iniciado todo. Tal vez ella había sido la primera en mostrar apatía, tal vez había hecho lago mal. Ciertamente, desde el viaje a Tokio, a Raven le había costado mucho trabajo tratar a Robin con normalidad. ¿Pero por qué?

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba las charlas en la azotea, los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, las tardes de libros y las noches en vela cuando ambos intentaban escapar de sus pesadillas. Extrañaba tener a alguien que la comprendiera; no sólo que la aceptara como era, sino que realmente supiera lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, desde que pusieron un pie fuera de la nave luego de su viaje a Japón, Raven supo que las cosas no serían iguales. Él dejó de aparecer en la azotea por las mañanas, y poco tiempo le tomó a Raven descubrir que más de una noche -cuando lo esperaba despierta en la sala, tazas de café en mano, y él jamás aparecía- el petirrojo se había escabullido en la habitación de la joven tamaraneana, encontrando un nuevo consuelo para sus pesadillas.

Se sentía reemplazada. Intentó lo mejor que pudo fingir que nada ocurría, que no había notado la ausencia de su mejor amigo y que no le afectaba lo poco que hablaban últimamente... Pero cuando le tocó presenciar uno de esos explícitos y perturbadores sueños de Robin con Starfire, supo que había sido suficiente.

Dejó a aparecer en la azotea y de participar en los entrenamientos individuales; guardó su tablero de ajedrez en la habitación y pasó sus noches de pesadillas acurrucada en la cama, rogando a Azar que amaneciera pronto.

Y cuando vio que Robin de verdad no había notado los cambios, no había notado que ya no pasaba tiempo con ella y tampoco parecía importarle, comenzó a sentir en su pecho ese frío que ahora era casi tan permanente como inexplicable.

Sintió algo tibio correr por su mejilla y de forma automática tocó la zona con sus dedos, mirando con asombro y horror esa pequeña lágrima que había encontrado en su rostro.

Tres golpes en la puerta la sacaron de trance, haciendo que se incorporara de un salto. Tomó los puños de la sudadera y rascó fervientemente sus ojos, intentando borrar cualquier evidencia de llanto. Se vio al espejo y notó con espanto sus ojos y nariz enrojecitos. Finalmente, optó por ponerse la enorme capucha, esperando que ocultara la parte superior de su rostro.

Comenzó su marcha hacia la puerta cuando de reojó vio un pequeño lomo rojo en la biblioteca, casi imperceptible entre las enormes enciclopedias, novelas y libros de hechizos. Pero Raven no tardó un instante en reconocerlo.

Flashes de su sueño se presentaron en su mente, obligándola a detener la caminata. Con algo de duda -sin saber por qué- tomó cuidadosamente el libro y lo guardó bajo su ropa, esperando poder leerlo en cuanto tuviera unos minutos de soledad.

La puerta volvió a sonar y ella suspiró, resignándose a abrirla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay que cambiar los vendajes, Sunshine.

\- Ugh.

Raven viró los ojos y salió del cuarto, con su amigo siguiéndola de cerca. De mala gana llegó a la enfermería que ahora odiaba y subió a la camilla, dejando sus piernas colgando a un lado.

Cyborg acercó una silla y todos los implementos necesarios para la curación de esas estúpidas heridas. Con cuidado, tomó el tobillo izquierdo de la hechicera y apoyó el pie sobre su falda, teniendo mejor visión e ingreso a la zona en la que debía trabajar.

Raven se sintió abochornada. Nunca nadie la había tratado así; nunca nadie había _tenido_ que tratarla así. No le agradaba sentir los ojos de alguien sobre ella, las manos de otra persona sobre ella le erizaban la piel. Incluso si ese "alguien" era Cyborg.

\- Estás muy callada, Rae Rae -observó el mayor mientras quitaba las gasas viejas con cuidado para no generarle dolor.

\- Hmp -frunció el ceño al sentir el tirón de su piel adherida a la gasa-. Sólo quiero terminar con esto.

\- Lo sé -Cyborg hizo girar su silla y tomó desinfectantes y vendas nuevas-. No estás acostumbrada a esto, ¿verdad? -preguntó mirándola mientras sostenía su rodilla en un intento por mantenerla en calma.

\- Obviamente -Raven movió su vista a un lado, sintiendo el calor subirle por el cuello.

\- Lo lamento -palmeó su rodilla una vez antes de soltarla rápidamente, y Raven pudo sentir al incomodidad de su compañero-. Estoy acostumbrado a curar a los demás, y no tienen tantos problemas con todo _esto -_ dijo, haciendo un movimiento circular con su mano para señalar las piernas de la joven-. No sé cómo curarte sin incomodarte.

\- Está... bien. No es como si pudieras hacerlo de otra manera.

Cyborg terminó con la pierna izquierda y prosiguió con la derecha en medio de un tenso silencio. Raven mantuvo su vista clavada en el techo. No quería ver sus heridas, y no podía ver a Cyborg. En ese momento, se sentía simplemente demasiado expuesta.

¿Quién diría que alguien que vive su vida en un leotardo que poco deja a la imaginación, ahora tendría vergüenza?

\- ¡Muy bien! -Cyborg se quitó los guantes y soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie-. La heridas están cicatrizando y la infección está pasando. Puede que te de algo de fiebre estos días como reacción a la infección, pero fuera de eso parecería que todo marcha bien.

Raven asintió y amagó a bajarse de la camilla, pero una mano frente a su rostro la detuvo.

\- ¡Uh-uh-uh! ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Me voy -respondió con una ceja alzada.

\- No tan deprisa; primero haré un chequeo, Chica Oscura -ella frunció el ceño-. Tu cuarto seguirá allí, frío y oscuro cuando regreses. Ahora -Cyborg tomó su otoscopio.

Raven bajó su capucha e inclinó su cabeza, dejando que el mayor revisara ambos oídos. Luego se dejó oscultar, sintiendo el frío del estetoscopio en su espalda. Cyborg le tomó la presión arterial y chequeó su garganta. Todo parecía estar en orden.

\- Okay. Todo está bien.

La ocultista volvió a asentir y esta vez se sintió aliviada al ver que su amigo no la detenía cuando quiso bajarse de la cama. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta cuando una pregunta la hizo frenar en seco.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Uh?

Raven volteó antes de repetir su pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo... lo llevas?

\- Oh... ¿Y me harás esa pregunta todos los días, o qué? -él sonrió nervioso pero ella se mantuvo serena, obligándolo a responder-. Bien, supongo. Tener la mente ocupada me ayuda.

Mentía. Mentía descaradamente y ella lo percibía. Su aura emanaba miedo a ser descubierto, mezclado con dolor, uno que no desaparecía. Sin embargo, ella asintió.

\- De acuerdo -hizo el amague a voltear pero se detuvo, dudosa-. No el malo que sientas tristeza, Cyborg. No es malo que _sientas_. Si necesitas desahogarte...

Él asintió, mostrando una triste sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, gracias. Y lo mismo va para ti.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estuviste llorando, Rae. No seré émpata ni nada de eso, pero tampoco soy ciego.

La hechicera se tensó, sintiéndose acorralada. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y la tomó por los hombros, bajando hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

\- No es malo que sientas, Rae. Y sé que sientes mucho. Creo que sé lo que sientes mejor que tú, porque te niegas a aceptarlo.

\- No hay nada que aceptar.

\- ¿Ah, no?

Raven frunció el ceño. Siendo ella la émpata, odiaba que Cyborg llegara a leerla tan bien.

\- Estábamos hablando de ti -cortó, intentando desviar el tema-. Lo que tú siente-

La habitación se tiñó de rojo y la alarma comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la conversación. Cyborg soltó a la hechicera y comenzó a correr en dirección a la sala sin perder tiempo. Una vez allí, tecleó rápidamente la computadora central en busca del problema.

\- ¿Qué tenemos? -preguntó Robin, que llegaba junto al resto de los titanes.

\- Adonis está destruyendo el centro comercial.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡No el centro comercial! -se lamentó Starfire.

\- ¡Aw, viejo! ¿Estos sujetos no dejan de molestar ni en los días de lluvia? ¡Mi peinado se va a arruinar! -exclamó Chico Bestia con un mohín.

\- Si ellos no se detienen, nosotros tampoco. ¡Titanes, en marcha!

Todos salieron de la sala y Cyborg se detuvo en seco, voltando al sentir un par de pies tras él.

\- ¡Woah! ¿Y tú adónde crees que vas?

\- Hay una emergencia -respondió Raven con monotonía.

\- ¡Ni hablar, Chica Oscura! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!

Pulsando un par de botones en su brazo, Cyborg bloqueó todas las entradas y salidas de la Torra, sabiendo que de otra forma su terca amiga no le haría caso.

\- ¡Tú cuidas el fuerte, Rae Rae! -gritó mientras se alejaba, saludando a la hechicera con una mano hasta girar en una esquina y desaparecer.

\- Idiota -farbulló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- _¡Oí eso!_

* * *

Raven reingresó a la sala y miró a su alrededor. La paz y el silencio eran algo que adoraba, pero saber que ella estaba holgazaneando mientras los demás combatían el crimen no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Bufando, se acercó a las estufas y puso algo de agua a calentar. Cuando estuvo casi lista, la ocultista se estiró sobre las puntas de sus pies para buscar una taza en los estantes más altos de la cocina.

 _PLOP._

Frunció el ceño y miró al suelo luego de oír que algo había caído. Un pequeño libro rojo se hallaba frente a sus pies. Había olvidado que lo traía consigo, pero ahora su curiosidad había resurgido, de modo que se preparó su taza de té y, con el libro bajo el brazo se hechó en el sofá.

Tomó un sorbo de la infusión y se puso a hojear el índice, no sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que buscaba. Su dedo se paseó por los diferentes títulos sin mucho interés, hasta que sus ojos captaron algo.

 _" **Capítulo III: Paredes Dimensionales - Página 52** "_

Pasó las hojas hasta llegar a la numeración pretendida y se detuvo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Algo sobre lo que leería allí la ponía muy nerviosa, pero no podía acobardarse. Sus sueños siempre tenían un significado, y si ella había soñado con ese libro era porque había algo que Raven _tenía que_ saber. Pudo ver la caligrafía fina y el papel amarillento, los logaritmos y las imágenes explicativas a un lado. La página se materializó ante sus ojos y pudo leerla con toda claridad, a pesar de estar escrita en una lengua antigua y muerta.

 _"Es sabido que la apertura de portales inter-dimensionales es una habilidad ambicionada y temida al mismo tiempo. La posibilidades al viajar de una dimensión a otra son prácticamente infinitas. No obstante, sus riesgos también lo son. Es por tal razón que el multiverso se protege a sí mismo, generando fuertes muros para dividir las distintas realidades y evitar paradojas espacio-temporales; muros que sólo seres con gran poder psíquico pueden atravesar. Los azarathianos de alto rango son un ejemplo de ello. Razas inferiores, sin estudios adecuados, deberían ser incapaces de formular un portal eficaz, que permita el correcto traslado de la materia y/o energía a otra dimensión._  
 _ **Deberían**_ _, puesto que existen excepciones. Las paredes dimensionales no son infalibles, y poseen puntos débiles comúnmente conocido como 'grietas dimensionales'. Si bien por lo general dichas grietas son ínfimas e inservibles, representan un gran peligro. Al abrir un portal inter-dimensional exitoso, las grietas se amplían, debilitando los muros que separan un universo del otro por un breve período de tiempo, y permitiendo que seres de más básico conocimientos logren romper los límites de su realidad._  
 _En resumidas cuentas, las paredes dimensionales debilitadas permiten que portales que en otra situación serían imposibles de formar, se abran con éxito, y materia o energía pueda trasladarse de un universo al otro"._

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron al máximo, y de pronto lo comprendió.

Su cerebro comenzó a recrear las imágenes del sueño que tuvo el día anterior; imágenes que ella no recordaba.

 _\- ¿Ya comprendes? ¿Comprendes por qué es tu culpa?_ -gritaba Cyborg.

 _\- Eso no puede ser._

 _\- ¡¿No puede ser?! ¡Mi padre estuvo seis meses intentando abrir un maldito portal, y mágicamente lo logra el día que tu cruzas a este planeta! ¡¿Cómo puede 'no ser'?!_

 _La hechicera bajó la mirada al suelo, y luego su rostro. ¿En serio había sido su culpa?_

 _\- Yo lo siento. De haber sabido que..._

 _\- ¿Por qué, Raven? -interrumpió Cyborg-. Mira lo que le hiciste a mis padres, ¡mira lo que me hiciste a mí!_

 _\- Yo no quise..._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste en su hogar?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que venir aquí?!_

 _Raven empuñó sus manos. Oírlo decir eso en serio le dolía. Él sabía por qué había acabado en la Tierra, sabía que no fue su elección. Sabía que había perdido todo, y que llegó al planeta sólo con la advertencia de que, en cuatro años, ella y todo a su alrededor perecería._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _\- Tú sabes bien por qué; no tuve opción._

 _Cyborg gruñó y se armó de su cañón sónico, tal y como en las pesadillas de Raven en New York._

 _\- ¡Al demonio con esa excusa! ¡Estoy harto de tus excusas fatalistas! ¡Sí tenías opción; pudiste quedarte allá y ahorrarnos todo esto!_

 _Él apuntó con su arma y Raven sintió sus piernas flaquear. Cayó de rodillas y se quedó ahí, con su vista clavada en la nada._

 _¿En serio había provocado todo eso? Incluso antes de conocerlos, ya se había encargado de traer sufrimiento a la Tierra, a aquellos que ella quería._

 _\- Victor, yo lo-_

 _\- ¡Cállate! -exclamó él, lágrimas saliendo de su ojo humano-. ¡Victor ya no existe! ¡Victor murió por tu culpa! ¡Me transformaron en este... este **fenómeno** por tu culpa! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Te odio, ¿lo entiendes?! _

_Raven pudo sentir su corazón destrozarse al oír esas palabras de la boca de quien consideraba su hermano, de la persona en que confiaba más que en nadie. Pero las merecía, cada una de ellas. En su egoísmo por intentar salvarse de su profecía, ella había arruinado una vida, una familia. Por querer liberarse de sus propios problemas, había condenado a Cyborg a vivir en un cuerpo que no quería, sin padres y sin el futuro con el que tanto había soñado._

 _Pudo escuchar el zumbido del cañón cargando y ver a travéz de sus párpados la luz azulina acumulándose frente a ella._

 _Luego, nada._

* * *

El libro cayó al suelo cuando ella se irguió de pronto, respirando agitada y sintiendo su cabello pegado al rostro por el sudor. Llevó una mano a su pecho, que se movía con rapidez, mientras miraba a su alrededor la sala de la Torre, aún vacía.

Pudo oír al grupo llegar a la isla, y entró en pánico. Corrió hasta su habitación, encerrándose en la seguridad de su santuario. Allí, caminó a toda velocidad viendo su biblioteca y tomando cada libro que le parecía podía servir. Con una docena de libros en sus manos tomó asiento en el suelo y encendió algunas velas para poder leer. Abrió uno y volvió a cerrarlo, recordando otros títulos que podían serle útiles. Volvió a ponerse de pie.

Para cuando comenzó a leer, se hallaba rodeada por casi sesenta libros ubicados en torres, velas flotando y pergaminos desplegados a lo largo y ancho de su alfombra.

Estaba desesperada.

Ese libro no podría tener razón. Tuvo que haber un error, _debía_ haber un error. Y aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que la información que había leído era fidedigna, ella _en serio_ quería estar equivocada.

Pero no lo estaba.

Cerró el último libro y suspiró. No quería llorar. Se negaba a llorar, porque ella no era la que había sufrido; ella había generado todo, y no merecía llorar. Debía ser fuerte, mantener la calma y pensar qué hacer.

 _'¡Te odio, ¿lo entiendes?!'._

 _'¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!'._

 _'Fue todo tu culpa'._

 _'¡Pudiste quedarte allá y ahorrarnos todo esto!'._

El pecho se le estrujaba cada vez que recordaba la voz de su amigo diciéndole cuánto la detestaba. Existía la -enorme- posibilidad de que su amistad se quebrara luego de esto. Su siguiente paso seguramente sería abandonar a los Titanes. No podía permitir que Cyborg se fuera; él no tenía otra familia, más allá de su Nana, y no quería que perdiera todo cuando al fin había logrado construir una nueva vida.

No podía acobardarse. Sus sentimientos no importaban: Cyborg debía saberlo, y por boca de ella.

 _TOC. TOC. TOC._

Como obra del destino, los tres golpes en su puerta la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Soltó los libros que tenía abrazados, dejándolos caer en el suelo, mientras miraba hacia la entrada de su cuarto con pánico.

\- _¡Rae Rae! ¡Estamos en casa y trajimos pizza!_ -exclamó él con alegría desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Raven tragó duro y permaneció callada, bajando la vista al suelo. Lo oía tan alegre y despreocupado, que su pecho dolía de sólo pensar cuánto lo rompería con lo que debía decirle. Hacía apenas una semana había enterrado a su padre, ¡luego de aplicarle una inyección mortal él mismo! Y ella había estado ahí, con él... Había confiado tanto en ella comopara permitirle estar a su lado en ese momento, tomándole la mano y abrazándolo. No merecía más dolor...

\- _¿Rae? ¡Vamos! ¡Traje doble queso y hongos sólo para ti!_

Ella caminó hasta su cama y se acurrucó sobre su lado izquierdo, mirando el reloj sobre su mesa de noche. Se concentró en el sonido del segundero e intentó ignorar la voz de Cyborg llamándola una y otra vez.

\- _¿Dónde está Raven, viejo?_

\- _Hmp, debe haberse dormido..._ -él no sonaba convencido; ella sabía que él sospechaba que ella seguía despierta, y que algo le ocurría. Pero como siempre, Cyborg sabía cuándo presionar y cuándo dar espacio, y esta vez optó por darle algo de tiempo.

\- _¿O sea que puedo comerme su pizza?_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¡Ni pienses que puedes comerte su pizza, cabeza de brócoli!_

Escuchó a ambos correr por el pasillo hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron, y recién en ese momento se dio permiso para respirar; sin notarlo, había mantenido el aire en sus pulmones todo ese tiempo, como si temiera que él la oyera y descubriera que estaba allí encerrada.

El aire salió en forma de suspiro y volvió a entrar como un enorme hipido que no pudo controlar. Tomó una de las almohadas tras ella y la puso contra su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente. Enterró su rostro ahí y se permitió llorar.

Sería otra noche de pesadillas para Raven.


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLA A TODXS.**_ Perdón la demora - otra vez. Estoy con una computadora prestada así que no la tengo siempre, por lo que avanzo de a poco en los ratitos que puedo usarla.

 _En respuesta a la duda de **:**_ Sí, de hecho incluso a mí me costó encontrar un modo de excusar lo que le pasaba con sus sueños porque toda su magia en general es bastante confusa, en cuanto a que son muchos poderes mentales, y esos suelen ser los más complejos. La idea es que sus sueños son algo así como advertencias del inconsciente; del mismo modo que soñó con Trigon los días previos a su cumpleaños ya el día en que abrió el portal -aunque esos eran mensajes de su padre-, su mismo inconsciente se encargó de buscar aquella información que ella le había exigido a Inteligencia sobre la fecha de muerte de Elinore, y aunque terminó por descubrir por qué le era familiar, existía cierto "bloqueo", como tantos bloqueos que se dan a ciertos recuerdos o hechos para evitar el trauma por los mismos. Entonces en sus sueños, manifestaciones del inconsciente, su mente intentaba darle pistas que la llevaran a descubrir lo que había ocurrido. ¿Tiene algo de sentido? Jajaja.

Bueno, les dejo -finalmente- el capítulo 10 de mi fic. Espero comentarios!

* * *

 _ **-Capítulo 10-**_

Habían sido dos semanas desde que encontró ese maldito libro, y las cosas no parecían mejorar. Quiso contarle la verdad decenas de veces, pero Tristeza se acobardaba, Valentía huía e Inteligencia se veía acorralada por las opciones a barajar: ¿sería positivo para Cyborg saber que, de forma indirecta, ella había sido responsable de todo? ¿Traería más ventajas que desventajas? ¿Tenía sentido que siquiera lo supiera? Es decir, esa información no cambiaba en nada su realidad; él seguiría siendo Cyborg, sus padres seguirían... muertos. Sólo perdería una amiga, y reviviría sus momentos más dolorosos, pero nada productivo saldría de ello.

Claro que Raven también estaba preocupada por lo que ella perdería. La idea de perder a la persona que más la respetaba -más en ese momento, con su líder más cerca de ser rival que amigo-, la atocigaba. ¿Era egoísta decidir qué hacer en base a lo que ella ganaría o perdería? ¿No era egocéntrico tomar esa decisión según lo que fuese de su propia conveniencia? De nuevo, sus emociones eran puro caos y pocas respuestas.

Entretanto, había intentado actuar con _normalidad_ frente al resto (o lo que se puede definir como "normal" en ella): molesta con Chico Bestia, indiferente con Starfire, soberbia con Robin... Pero, ¿cómo actuar con Cyborg?

El mayor, lejos de ser tonto, había notado cada ligero cambio en su comportamiento, y ella lo sabía. Al parecer él temía que Raven volviera a su vieja etapa de encerrarse en su cuarto 24-7, por lo que intentaba integrarla en todas las actividades que hacía: lo acompañaba de compras, lo ayudaba con la comida, reparaban el auto y Raven se encargaba del mantenimiento en los sistemas de Cyborg. Él quería tenerla ocupada, lejos de su turbulenta mente -aunque no comprendía qué le ocurría-, y Raven lo apreciaba, en serio que sí; pero todo eso le hacía sentir una culpa aún mayor al recordar su enorme secreto.

 ** _TOC-TOC._**

Raven abrió los ojos y bajó los pies al suelo, interrumpiendo su -nada relajante- meditación.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó sin mucho interés mientras con un movimiento de su mano abría mínimamente la puerta.

\- Hey, Rae -saludó Chico Bestia, cerrando un ojo mientras el otro huzmeaba por la endija que la gótica abrió.

\- No me llames "Rae". ¿Qué quieres?

\- Cyborg preparó el desayuno; quiere que estemos todos en la sala -explicó, metiendo su nariz por la abertura para intentar tener un mejor ángulo de visión.

\- De acuerdo.

La hechicera cerró la puerta, sonriendo cuando oyó el aullido de dolor de su compañero al quedar con la nariz atrapada en su trampa. Y aunque no quería estar en la situación de enfrentar cuatro pares de ojos a la vez, su estómago dejó muy en claro su postura al lanzar un poderozo gruñido.

Rápidamente tomó la capa que reposaba sobre una silla y se la colocó, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con ella. Sus quemaduras habían sanado por completo, por suerte sin fiebres ni ninguna otra complicación. Sin embargo, aún quedaban algunas cicatrices bastante evidentes en sus manos y, sobre todo, en sus muslos; recordatorios de su mitad humana que poco a poco parecía predominar, no sólo en su mente sino también en su cuerpo.

Decir que sentía "vergüenza" de sus cicatrices era exagerado, pero ciertamente le desagradaba verlas y recordar cuán débil podía llegar a ser.

Cazó el libro rojo y lo guardó, como siempre, bajo su túnica antes de salir de la habitación y recorrer los eternos pasillos hacia el elevador. En los últimos días optó por llevarlo siempre consigo y utilizar cualquier momento libre para estudiarlo, encontrar alguna falla en esa teoría, algún margen de error que la librara de la responsabilida de lo ocurrido - hasta el momento, sin suerte.

Cuando el mecanismo abrió sus puertas para recibirla, tuvo que ver con desagrado la escena romántica desplegada por su líder y su compañera, que se besaban -de foma más dulce que lujuriosa- justo frente a ella.

Como el cliché de una película cursi de baja calidad, la pareja no pareció notar que las puertas se abrieron y mucho menos que alguien los observaba. Sólo cuando Raven aclaró su garganta por segunda vez fue que los tórtolos abrieron los ojos y voltearon hacia la gótica, Starfire con un evidente sonrojo y Robin acomodándose el cuello de su capa.

\- Ugh, olvídenlo -dijo con un tinte de asco antes de girar los ojos y voltear-. Tomaré las escaleras.

\- ¡Oh, no, amiga Raven! Por favor -Starfire la tomó del hombro, obligándola a detenerse-. Sabemos de tu abersión hacia el contacto físico, y no tendremos muestras explícitas de amor en tu presencia.

La hechicera miró la mano en su hombro y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, el rostro suplicante de su amiga. En esas semanas no había tenido más cruces con Robin - de ningún tipo. De hecho, se había encargado de ignorarlo monumentalmente. Aún tenía asuntos no resueltos en torno a su líder, pero toda la situación con Cyborg era, por mucho, una prioridad para ella.

Pero recién ahora caía en cuenta que, como consecuencia de ignorar a Robin, también había dejado de lado a Starfire. Aunque latosa, chillona y _naïve_ , Starfire aún era su amiga, y podía sentir el auténtico dolor de la tamaraneana al no comprender por qué Raven ya no le hablaba o la invitaba a meditar con ella.

Nada de esto era su culpa: ni las confusiones de Raven, ni los problemas entre ella y Robin. Starfire tenía nada más que buenas intenciones para con todos, y había quedado en medio de un fuego cruzado que no podía entender - que _nadie_ podía entender. La culpa de Raven chispeó al percibir la tristeza de la pelirroja por su distancia.

La hechicera soltó un suspiro y volvió a girarse, dando pasos calmos hasta entrar en el elevador, delante de la pareja y con la vista clavada en los números rojos.

Ese viaje de seis pisos entre los cuartos y la sala común jamás se le había hecho tan largo. ¿Por qué había decidido usar el elevador? ¡Ella podía volar, por todos los cielos! ¡Podía atravesar los malditos muros! Su cerebro estaba cada día más idiota.

Podía sentir dos pares de ojos perforándole la nuca, y lo odiaba: un par la miraban con dulzura, ingenuidad y algo de duda. El otro par, con frialdad, resentimiento y soberbia.

Oía a Starfire enroscando un mechón de pelo en sus dedos y mordizqueándose el labio, indeciza sobre si podía, o debía, iniciar una charla con su compañera.

Para su suerte, las dudas que invadieron a Starfire la mantuvieron callada todo el camino y cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, Raven simplemente levitó fuera del elevador sin esperar a la pareja.

No es que no quisiera hablar con Star, pero en serio, _en serio_ no quería hacerlo frente a Robin. Tener esos ojos juzgándola y escudriñando cada uno de sus gestos y respuestas la ponía muy incómoda - mucho más de lo que por sí la dejaba la situación de entablar conversaciones. Para empeorarlo, la inocencia de su amiga podría ponerla en apuros, haciéndole preguntas o soltando comentarios que dejaran a la gótica en una posición aún más incómoda con el líder titán. No porque le debiera explicaciones sobre nada -ella no se explicaba con nadie-, pero Robin sabía leerla muy bien, y podía detectar sus mentiras. ¿Notaría si ella dijera que está bien cuando en realidad su mente está hecha un caos? ¿Si dice que no le ocurre nada cuando tiene decenas de sentimientos indefinidos hacia la mayoría de sus compañeros? No podía arriesgarse a quedar expuesta frente al sujeto que era causante de muchas de sus migrañas - ya no quería abrirse a él.

Raven se sentó en la mesa de comedor y vio pasar a sus compañeros, que tomaron asiento en el sofá. Podría haber jurado que los ojos de Robin se habían clavado en los suyos por un momento, pero con la máscara era difícil asegurarlo. Como sea, él pasó de largo con su novia colgada de su brazo, y Raven prefirió mantener toda la distancia posible del resto.

Últimamente, Raven había vuelto a esa actitud distante, cautelosa. Tenía una posición de observadora en la Torre, sin emitir opiniones o juicios salvo que fuesen enteramente necesario. Incluso en esos casos, sus respuestas solían ser "como sea", "supongo" o "lo que consideren correcto". El resto del equipo esperaba palabras más concretas de la joven azarathiana; era sabido que ella era una de las personas más razonables, maduras y de lógicas en la Torre. Chico Bestia era infantil. Starfire aún no comprendía ni un tercio de la cultura terrestre, y además era demasiado inocente en muchos aspectos. Cyborg era mejor para tratar los problemas peleando que hablando.

Robin era... un necio. Era difícil hacerlo entrar en razón, y sus desiciones solían ser más pasionales que racionales, guiadas por un ciego sentido de la justicia manchado con sus traumas personales - algunos que Raven había conocido por accidente luego de entrar en su mente años atrás.

Era en esos momentos que todos contaban con Raven. Sólo ella solía tener la mente lo suficientemente fría para tomar buenas decisiones, que generalmente eran secundadas por todos sus compañeros. Aún cuando su líder no las siguiera, al menos podría decir "te lo advertí" cuando el petirrojo volviera a la Torre con un ala y su orgullo heridos.

Pero ahora, con su mente hecha un torbellino y sus problemas personales -y humanos- perturbándola, realmente dudaba de su capacidad para tomar cualquier tipo de decisión. Además, tanto contacto humano, tantas relaciones inter-personales habían sido la causa de todos sus problemas; tal vez volver a su antigua personalidad apática y solitaria era la mejor solución. Eso, si Cyborg se lo permitía.

Él parecía estar empecinado en sacar a Raven de su negro cascarón e impedir a toda costa que retomara sus viejas y seguras costumbres. La peor parte era que lo que sea que estuviese haciendo surtía efecto: a Raven le molestaba cada vez más la idea de volver a retraerse en las sombras. Su mitad humana le pedía a gritos entrablar relaciones sociales, conversar, reír, pedir consejos y aconsejar, enfadarse y ser feliz. _Estúpida mitad humana y débil._

El desayuno fue relativamente... una porquería. Ella se limitó a beber el té de menta hecho por el titán mayor, sus ojos cerrados o clavados en la infusión. Estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor: Starfire estaba sentada sobre la falda de Robin, quien besaba su hombro y susurraba cosas en su oído, provocando sonrojos y risillas en la princesa; Chico Bestia lanzaba bolitas de tofu con su tenedor hacia la feliz pareja cuando el momento se volvía demasiado empalagoso, y Cyborg los reprendía por estar arruinando su apetito. Parecía que _RobStar_ -como los había llamado alguna revista farandulera de Jump City- era el centro de todas las miradas. Raven, sin embargo, mantuvo su fachada de ignorar lo que ocurría junto a ella. No necesitaba alzar los ojos para saber cuánta saliva estaban intercambiando sus compañeros, y tampoco le era agradable imaginarlo.

\- ¡ _Raveeeeen_! -llamó Chico Bestia con un agudo tono de berrinche-. ¡ _Sepáralooooos_!

Ella separó la taza de sus labios y miró al chico verde.

\- ¿Por qué _yo_? -preguntó secamente.

\- Pues porque puedes hacer _¡woosh!_ -juntó ambas palmas y las separó de pronto, mostrando el concepto de _separación_ -, y lanzar a cada uno a una punta de la Torre.

Ella sólo frunció el ceño y volvió a su té, no queriendo gastar aliento en responder estupideces, y especialmente no queriendo involucrarse en aquella escena protagonizada por la feliz pareja.

\- ¿ _Yoohoo_ , Raven? -llamó el metamorfo, sacudiendo una mano para llamar su atención. Luego se volvió a los novios y bufó-. ¡Oigan, dejen de comerse mutuamente! ¡Qué asco!

Cyborg mantuvo el silencio luego de lanzar sus gritos de disgusto por las demostraciones de cariño en la mesa. Sus ojos pasaban de la pareja a Raven y viseversa, notando cómo la ocultista se tensaba cada vez que Robin acariciaba, besaba o abrazaba a su novia. Él no era ningún tonto, y estaba bastante seguro de que estaba descifrando el malestar sentimental de Raven antes que ella misma.

Raven podía ser experta en muchas cosas - _en casi todas las cosas_ , se corrigió-, pero era novata en materia de emociones. Podía leer las de los demás, incluso sentirlas (el título de _émpata_ no era simple decoración), pero respecto a las propias, la amatista sólo sabía bloquearlas. ¿Entenderlas? ¿Comprender cómo nacieron o de qué modo actuar al respecto? La pobre no tenía idea.

\- Rae, ¿te importaría darme una mano en el garage? -preguntó en medio del caótico desayuno, queriendo salvar a la gótica de la incómoda situación y logrando que Robin abandonara la guerra de lenguas con Starfire.

\- ¿Puedo ir? Ya no tolero ver tanta saliva -se quejó el chico verde.

\- Tú no te acercas a mi garage, Mancha de Césped -advitió, señalándolo de forma amenazante-; sólo RaeRae tiene permiso.

\- ¡Oh, viejo! Estos dos siempre se besuquean, y ahora ustedes dos siempre quieren estar "a solas". ¡¿Qué hay de mí?!

\- Consíguete un perro -respondió Raven con sarcasmo y una media sonrisa, haciendo que el mayor soltara una carcajada y alzara su mano para chocar los cinco. Ella suspiró derrotada y los chocó sin entusiasmo.

Robin frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario de Raven. ¿Acaso no reprendería a BB por decir tal estupidez, de que ella y Cyborg siempre querían estar a solas? Es decir, al no negarlo, estaba aceptándolo... ¿En serio Cyborg y Raven querían pasar todo su tiempo a solas? ¿Para qué, exactamente?

¿Y por qué rayos esa hipótesis le generaba un sabor amargo en la boca?

\- Debemos entrenar, Cyborg -le recordó el petirrojo, interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Pueden adelantarse y comenzar sin nosotros, Rob -volteó nuevamente a la hechicera y le sonrió, notando y decidiendo ignorar el ceño fruncido de su líder-. ¿Vienes?

Ella asintió, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta tras su compañero. Sin embargo, la sala se tiñó de rojo antes que el dúo pudiese salir, y pasa cuando giraron hacia el resto, Robin ya estaba corriendo hacia las computadoras.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No tengo idea -dijo Robin con frustración, mirando las pantallas-. Algo atacó el centro comercial.

\- ¿ _Algo_? -preguntó Starfire con preocupación.

\- Lo averiguaremos allí. ¡Titanes, en marcha!

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la manzana del centro comercial, el lugar parecía una zona de guerra. Los heridos gemían de dolor, bomberos y policías corrían en todas direcciones con vendajes y sueros y los paramédicos hacían un triaje para decidir a quiénes tratar primero.

\- Llegamos tarde -murmuró Raven, frunciendo el ceño ante el horrible escenario.

\- Chico Bestia, intenta rastrear lo que sea que estuvo aquí.

El chico verde alzó su nariz al aire y en seguida tomó su garganta con una mano, sintiendo el repentino reflejo de vomitar.

\- Es imposible, viejo. Sólo huelo sangre; mucha sangre.

Robin rechinó los dientes y observó el edificio donde habían ingresado. Los seis pisos estaban atravesados por un agujero de casi un metro de diámetro. Desde su ubicación en la planta baja podía ver el cielo gris y sentir algunas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él y su equipo.

\- Sepárense. Busquen toda la información que puedan, pregunten a cualquier testigo. Raven, ayuda a sanar a los más graves. Star, ayuda a cargar a los heridos. Chico Bestia, busca sobrevivientes atrapados en los pisos superiores. Cyborg, ayuda a desajolar el lugar. Yo iré a la sala de vigilancia.

Todos asintieron y se separaron. Bueno, casi todos.

\- ¿Cyborg...?

La hechicera detuvo su vuelo cuando notó al mayor de los titanes manteniendo su posición fija, sus ojos barriendo la escena mientras una mueca de horror se abría paso en sus facciones. Raven bajó al suelo y tomó el brazo de su amigo, sacándolo del trance.

\- ¿Eh? -preguntó Cyborg luego de sacudir la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? -él tensó su mandíbula pero asintió-. ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, sólo... -negó con la cabeza-. No es nada. Iré a las salas de cine a desalojar; suerte.

Raven asintió y lo vigiló mientras corría escaleras abajo, sabiendo que algo de todo esto lo había afectado - de forma distinta que al resto, en todo caso.

Decidida a averiguarlo luego y concentrarse en su tarea ahora, voló hacia la acera, donde los heridos eran recostados unos junto a otros hasta que el espacio para deambular era mínimo. Su rostro se contrajo con dolor al sentir las emociones de todos los civiles, tanto los tendidos en el suelo como los familiares que lloraban alrededor.

Cerca de la esquina yacían cuerpos cubiertos en su totalidad por mantas; personas que no llegaron a salvar. Su corazón saltó un par de latidos y sus ojos se acuaron al ver a los paramédicos cabizbajos cubriendo un pequeño cuerpo, de no más de un metro de estatura.

\- N.N. femenino... -el oficial que llenaba el informe suspiró con tristeza, quitándose la gorra para rascar su calva cabeza antes de volver a colocársela y seguir escribiendo-. Edad estimada... Tres años.

La hechicera cerró sus ojos con fuerza empujando las lágrima nuevamente hacia adentro y sacudió la cabeza, dejando de oír la rasposa voz del policía. No. Ella debía enfocarse en ayudar a cuantos pudiera, salvar todas las vidas que fuesen posibles. De nada serviría quedarse flotando sin hacer nada, sucumbiendo a emociones humanas e inútiles.

Rápidamente se acercó al primer paramédico que vio y preguntó por el sargento a cargo, que casualmente resultó ser aquel hombre calvo que oyó momentos atrás.

\- ¿Sargento Carlson? -llamó cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

El hombre que se giró para ver quién le llamaba estaba entrado en sus 50 (tal vez más cerca de los 60 años), con su calva y una barba candado tupida y grisácea y un par de ojos cafés bajo gruesas cejas negras. De gran porte, espalda ancha y dos cabezas más alto que la hechicera, el hombre sabía dejar un aura intimidante a pesar de su avanzada edad.

\- Soy Raven, miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes -se presentó, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con el oficial.

\- Oh, sí. Es un gusto, señorita Raven -el mayor correspondió al saludo con un fuerte apretón que Raven supo equiparar-; aunque hubiese preferido no conocerla que hacerlo... en esta situación -Raven asintió.

\- Hace tiempo que no ocurre algo de esta magnitud, no en Jump City... -su rostro barrió nuevamente el escenario junto a ellos, notando que el número de heridos aumentada-. Ayudaré a tratar a los heridos, y transportarlos al hospital de ser necesario.

\- Eso será de gran ayuda, señorita Titán -asintió el sargento con aquella voz que lo delataba como un fumador de toda la vida.

\- ¿Tiene idea de qué fue lo que ocurrió? -el hombre negó con la cabeza.

\- Estamos barajando algunas teorías, pero nada confirmado.

Raven frunció el ceño, su cerebro trabajando para dar con las diferentes posibilidades. Su parte analítica y experta en logística no demoró en pensar varias opciones.

No por nada, sus habilidades de análisis criminalístico eran equiparables a las del _protegé_ de Batman (aunque el egocéntrico petirrojo no quisiera admitirlo).

\- Primero hablamos de un robo a gran escala -continuó el sargento ante el silencio de la bruja-, pero-

\- No se llevaron nada, ni tomaron rehenes -terminó ella-. ¿Terrorismo?

\- También trabajamos esa posibilidad. De todas formas, seguimos intentado recabar información; ningún testigo ha podido dar datos claros sobre qué o quién atacó aquí -Raven alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

\- ¿Nadie pudo ver lo que sea que cayó del cielo y atravesó los seis pisos del edificio? Resulta difícil de creer.

\- Lo sé, pero todos coinciden en que era demasiado veloz. Lo que hemos confirmado es que aquel hueco en los techos es de salida, no de entrada.

\- ¿De salida? ¿Y cómo entró?

\- Aún estamos investigando -el teléfono en su cinturón comenzó a sonar, obligándolos a interrumpir el diálogo-. Deberemos interrumpir nuestra conversación, por ahora -le entregó a Raven una tarjeta con su número telefónico-. Cuento con usted, señorita Titán. Con su permiso.

Mientras el sargento atendía su llamado, Raven no perdió más tiempo y corrió hacia la fila de heridos, atendiendo a tantos como sus poderes le permitían. Acomodó extremidades dislocadas, logró remediar fracturas leves y detuvo algunos sangrados internos de forma temporal, al menos hasta que llegaran a una clínica para recibir los tratamientos correspondientes. Sus poderes tenían límites, y había algunas cosas que no podía hacer: ciertamente no podía sanar una herida interna de forma permanente, o soldar un fémur que asomaba por entre la ropa producto de una fractura expuesta. Pulmones colapsados, órganos estallados y huesos pulverizados; poco podía hacer en esos casos.

Si al menos podía aliviar el dolor de aquellas personas a las que no podía sanar, sería suficiente.

En cierto punto, luego de suturar un corte en el cráneo de una anciana, usó su muñeca para limpiar el sudor que perlaba su frente, y recién entonces alzó su vista al cielo; cielo que no había visto desde que comenzó con su tarea.

Estaba atardeciendo. Llevaba fácilmente seis o siete horas allí, y ni siquiera lo había notado. La cantidad de personas en la esquina aumentó considerablemente, y aunque sabía que ella no era capaz de salvarlos a todos, no pudo evitar sentir que podría haber hecho más.

 _'Siempre se puede hacer más'_. Robin solía decir eso cuando una misión no salía del todo bien, o cuando alguien (civil o titán), salía herido.

Su rostro se volvió repentinamente sobre su hombro, sintiendo un par de ojos clavados en ella. Cuando miró alrededor, todos seguían demasiado ensimismados en sus tareas como para prestarle el más mínimo de atención a la bruja.

Esa sensación de ser observada, similar a la que sintió en el hospital de NY un mes atrás, la había abordado en cuanto pisó en centro comercial, y con el paso de las horas no hizo más que empeorar. No podía ver nada, pero percibía algo extraño; y sus instintos no solían traicionarla.

Su comunicador la sacó del trance en que su aparente paranoia la había metido, obligándola a bajar a Tierra. Lo buscó en su cinturón y lo sacó, notando cómo lo teñía de rojo gracias a la sangre ajena en sus manos.

\- Aquí, Raven -respondió de forma casi ausente.

\- _Raven, ¿lograste averiguar algo sobre lo que sucedió aquí?_ -ella negó con la cebeza.

\- No. Los que estaban... en condiciones de responder, hablaron de una _cosa_ atacándolos, pero nadie pudo definirlo; dicen que se movía demasiado rápido.

\- _Demonios. Las cámaras no captaron nada más que movimientos borrosos. ¿Qué rayos es esto...?_ -Robin frunció el ceño mientras hablaba consigo mismo, y luego pareció recordar que estaba con el comunicador en mano-. _De acuerdo. Nos encontraremos contigo en un momento._

Raven cerró su T-comunicador sin más y lo guardó, volviendo a extender ambas manos frente a su rostro para verlas. La cantidad de sangre que las cubría subía por sus brazos hasta los codos, habiendo arremangado las mangas de su leotardo para trabajar de forma más cómoda. Asimismo, su cabello estaba ahora recogido de cualquier forma con una tira de tela que había cortado de su capa, la cual había desprendido y cortado en decenas de tiras cuando los vendajes de las ambulancias se acabaron.

Sus rodillas estaban cubiertas de lodo y sangre, y su rostro terminó contagiándose de la suciedad rojiza-amarronada cada vez que la hechicera limpiaba el sudor o corría un cabello de su cara. El agua de la lluvia chorreaba por todo su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo con un tono casi rosado.

En resumidas cuentas, Raven era un desastre. Desalineada, sucia y sudada, expuesta al frío que enrojecía su nariz y mejillas, pero sufriendo el calor que producía la adrenalina de la situación. Sin embargo, eso no se comparaba con el horrible desastre que era su interior.

De pie en la mitad de la acera, mirando a la nada mientras a su alrededor seguían corriendo para subir a las últimas personas de a dos o tres por ambulancia. A la distancia, la esquina a la que no quería acercarse, donde la cantidad de cuerpos había aumentado a una docena y el camión de Policía Científica. El olor a sangre, los gritos que oyó de forma constante durante horas y las olas de emociones que la chocaban sin piedad la dejaron totalmente desorientada, mirando al infinito con sus ojos desolados y húmedos, sus brazos colgando vencidos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Para cuando vio al resto del equipo salir del edificio -todos algo sucios por el ollín y los escombros, aunque se veían mucho mejor que ella- su mundo había comenzado a dar vueltas y todo se veía distorcionados y pendulando en un suelo que parecía balancearse.

\- ¡Amiga Raven! -pudo oír a la tamaraneana que ondeaba su mano mientras se acercaban, pero las voces estaban ahogadas por un zumbido que amenazaba con desgarrarle el cerebro.

\- ¿Raven? -preguntó con cuidado su líder una vez estuvieron frente a ella.

Decir que parecía un fantasma no era exagerado. Su piel se veía de papel y su equilibrio era tan débil que parecía que la hechicera se volaría con la más leve brisa.

\- Oye, Rae, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Cyborg, abriéndose paso entre los demás y tomándola por un hombro. Ella asintió vagamente.

\- No es mía -aclaró, refiriéndose a la sangre-. Yo... necesito un baño -la bruja abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, lamiendo sus resecos labios y sintiendo lo pastoso de su paladar.

\- Te entiendo -asintió Chico Bestia, que también estaba seriamente perturbado por tanto olor a carne.

Los Titanes iniciaron su marcha hacia el auto, abatidos y frustrados, y en total silencio regresaron a la Torre. Raven salió del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, no queriendo esperar -ni ver- a nadie. Subió los 23 pisos de escaleras a paso lento y cansado, incapaz de usar otra pizca de sus poderes.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea y el viento costero la golpeó con fuerza, obligándola a encogerse de hombros. Siguió caminando hasta el borde de la terraza y se quedó ahí, sus ojos clavados en la ciudad pero no viendo nada realmente. Bloqueó sus sentidos y se quedó allí, de pie.

Las imágenes del día la acosaban, la migraña la estaba matando. Sólo oía gritos y sirenas y llantos, sentía el olor a sangre -influenciado por toda la que tenía pegada al cuerpo- y veía los rostros contraídos con dolor y las heridas espantosas con las que había tenido que lidiar.

Vio bolsas grises.

Su cerebro empezó a recapitular, obligándose a pensar qué pudo haber hecho mejor, de qué modo podría haberlos salvado a todos.

Empuñó sus manos y lanzó un grito de impotencia al cielo mientras chispas de energía oscura saltaban en todas direcciones. Su puño derecho se incrustó de un golpe contra la columna a su lado, provocando una grieta en el cemento. Detrás de él, el izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo. La columnda -ahora perdiendo polvillo de cemento y con un agujero cada vez más grande- comenzaba a teñirse del rojo que desprendían los nudillos de la ocultista, pero ella ni siquiera lo sentía. Sólo seguía gritando, gruñendo y golpeando.

\- ¡Raven!

Ella ni siquiera pudo responder, aún con el rostro contraído y sus ojos enfocados en la destruída columna cuando sintió una mano envolviendo su puño izquierdo, deteniendo el impacto. En reflejo, lanzó su puño derecho en dirección a quien la detuvo, pero de nuevo Cyborg pudo contener el golpe, manteniendo los brazos tensos cuando sintió cómo su compañera gruñía y forcejeaba, intentando zafarse o al menos golpearlo por haberla interrumpido.

\- Cálmate.

\- ¡Suéltame!

Un tentáculo de energía golpeó la muñeca de Cyborg pero fue casi imperceptible, ya que la energía de Raven estaba prácticamente drenada de su cuerpo.

\- Raven, detente -ordenó con seriedad.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! -escupió, mirando al mayor mientras al fin liberaba una de sus manos y le lanzaba un puñetazo que él no logró esquivar.

Cuando la soltó por ambas manos para tomarse su golpeada quijada, Raven giró sobre su eje, lanzando una patada que provocó un nuevo hoyo en la columna, y luego simplemente se quedó de pie, sus hombros hacia adelante y sus brazos colgando de forma muerta. Con las piernas separadas y su respiración errática, la ocultista clavó sus ojos en el suelo y comenzó a rechinar los dientes.

\- ¿Por qué? -repitió en un susurro amargo y furioso.

Cyborg se mantuvo de pie frente a su amiga, mirándola con seriedad.

\- No siempre se puede salvar a todos, Rae.

\- ¡Eso es basura! -gritó, abordada por alguna especie de crisis emocional humana.

\- Lo es, pero no deja de ser cierto -ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a empuñar las manos-. Sé que es... es una _mierda..._ Pero es la realidad.

Raven se mantuvo quieta, sus ojos adheridos al suelo. Podía ver la punta de los pies de su compañero y sus propias huellas, la sangre vieja humedeciéndose con la lluvia y volviendo a manchar todo a su paso. Sintió la mano de Cyborg tomarla por la nuca y tirar de ella suavemente, haciendo que su frente quedara adherida al pecho de metal. Ella posó sus manos en la cintura del mayor, palmas abiertas. No sabía si estaba correspondiendo a la caricia o simplemente ayudando a mantener su estabilidad; tal vez una mezcla de ambas.

\- Ahora sabes lo que tuve que vivir... -susurró de pronto en su oído de forma casi cínica, provocándole escalofríos en su piel mojada con el aliento tibio.

Los ojos de Raven se ensancharon y alzó su rostro de pronto, mirando a Cyborg con una mezcla de shock y miedo. Él sólo estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro aparentemente relajado - triste, frustrado, dolido, pero sin enfado, sin odio. Ella se preguntó si lo que había oído fue real hasta que el pulgar de Cyborg empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares entre su pelo sucio y mal amarrado, obligándola a soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo en el pecho.

Sólo había sido su imaginación.

 _No es odio, y no es contra ti. Él no te odia_ , se repetía sin parar.

\- ¿Vamos para adentro? -preguntó él con voz suave-. Tú debes darte un baño y yo tengo que ver cómo están tus dedos después de esa estupidez; debo admitir que tienes un buen gancho, RaeRae -dijo con una vaga sonrisa, aunque manteniendo el tono sereno.

\- Lo siento -susurró ella, avergonzada por su exhabrupto digno de un adolescente humano sin control.

\- Está bien. A veces es bueno soltar algunos golpes para liberar la frustración -respondió apoyando su boca en la empapada coronilla de la bruja-. Pero la próxima vez, usa una bolsa de boxeo -ella asintió y escuchó un casto beso siendo depositado en su cabeza.

El mayor se separóde ella e hizo un además de dejarla pasar primero. Raven comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la Torre, su mente revolucionada por su última alusinación - estaba teniendo muchas, _demasiadas_ en ese tiempo. La culpa se estaba volviendo demasiado pesada y la estaba volviendo literalmente loca.

 _Idiota, sólo dile la verdad_ , se reprendió mentalmente; _él no te odia._

Y aunque su voz repetía una y otra vez "él no te odia", un susurro suave pero aterrador le repetía otra palabra, aquella que la paralizaba.

 _Él no te odia... **aún.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**PERDÓN.**

Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora. Soy de lo peor, ya lo sé.

No sé hace cuánto no subo un capítulo ni quiero saberlo; sólo me haría ahogar más en mi vergüenza.

Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 ** _\- Capítulo 11-_**

Esa semana fue agotadora y frustrante de todas las formas posibles. Robin se había mantenido encerrado en la sala de investigaciones por jornadas de 16 o 20 horas, interrumpiendo su trabajo sólo para ir al baño - por suerte había decidido instalar una cafetera en su oficina hacía tiempo.

Starfire decayó con el paso de los días: el primer día que Robin desapareció, ella se mantuvo alejada. Lo conocía bien, sabía que no podría sacarlo de esa sala ni con su fuerza alienígena, y que enfrentarlo sólo sería traer problemas a su relación. Además, ella sabía y entendía que la prioridad era encontrar lo que sea que hubiese provocado semejante incidente, y se lo tomaba tan en serio como los demás.

Cuando llegó el tercer día, sin embargo, su espíritu comenzó a debilitarse.

No sólo no veía a su novio Robin más que en los breves momentos en que se lo cruzaba de camino al baño, sino que además debía lidiar con la idea de verlo debilitarse al mismo tiempo que su peor cara -aquella obsesiva y oscura- salía a la luz. Con cada hora que pasaba sin resultados, el rostro de su pareja se contraía más y más en una mueca que mezclaba odio y frustración.

Al cuarto día, su corazón sintió una fea punzada.

Starfire no era muy conocedora de los modismos terrestres, eso todos lo sabían. Pero, por lo que su mismo novio le había estado diciendo días atrás -antes de que la catástrofe se desatara- era costumbre celebrar cada vez que la pareja alcanzaba un nuevo mes de relación. Una cita, un paseo, algún obsequio o al menos darse el momento para conmemorar aquella especial fecha.

Sin embargo, ese cuarto día, que casualmente caía para su primer mes de relación, la princesa tamaraneana supo que no existiría festejo, ni cita, ni celebración de ningún tipo.

Ella lo comprendía. Eran héroes, existía un orden de prioridades. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse lastimada por aquel descuido de su pareja. Ese dolor provocaba que se quedara muchas veces ensimismada, mirando al suelo o abrazándose a sí misma mientras se preguntaba qué podría hacer para mejorar la situación.

\- ¿Starfire?

Raven apenas llegaba a la Torre cuando la vio. Había pasado sus días escapándose y yendo al hospital, donde ayudaba a sanar a los heridos. Ella la había pasado mal intentando cargar con la culpa que sentía, y decidió ocuparse personalmente del cuidado de quienes habían sobrevivido a aquel extraño y fatal hecho.

Era inmensamente agotador: drenaba todas sus energías sanando heridas y calmando dolores, horas de día y de noche paseando por los corredores del Jump City General, absorbiendo las emociones de enfermos, heridos y familiares. Maldición, cada día odiaba más los hospitales.

Se escabulló por los corredores de la Torre con una enorme mochila en su hombro, cargada con mudas de su uniforme y objetos de aseo personal - para ahorrar tiempo y no tener que volvet a la Torra todas las noches, los pacientes solían prestarle el baño de las habitaciones, donde ella se aseaba y cambiaba antes de continuar con sus auto-organizadas guardias.

Su idea había sido llegar a su habitación y dormir, dormir como no lo había hecho en los últimos tres días, antes de que alguien la detuviera a preguntarle dónde había estado la última semana. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Starfire de pie en la mitad del pasillo con su vista perdida en el suelo, no pudo simplemente ignorarla.

\- ¿Um?

\- ¿Todo en orden? -preguntó, acercándose un par de pasos.

\- ¿Oh? Oh, sí, amiga Raven; eso supongo.

\- ¿ _Supones_? -inquirió con una ceja alzada.

\- _Mmhm_. Es solo... -Raven esperó pacientemente que su compañera retomara la palabra-. Amiga Raven, ¿crees que Robin me quiere? -la hechicera frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué, tú crees que no? -retrucó, no pudiendo evitar al punzada en su pecho al estar hablando sobre su líder.

\- Es sólo que... -Starfire se abrazó a sí misma, mirando al suelo por un momento-. Yo no soy una experta en la cultura terrestre; en sus costumbres románticas. Robin me informó sobre estos festejos mensuales en una relación, pero... -los enormes ojos verdes de la tamaraneana volvieron a posarse en los de Raven-. ¿Es normal que la otra persona los olvide? ¿No significa eso que Robin ya no me quiere?

La ocultista tragó duro; realmente jamás habría imaginado que en su vida daría consejos amorosos - ella de todas las personas, era la más inexperimentada. Su único consejo podía ser "jamás te enamores de un libro mágico". Fuera de eso, sus conocimientos eran simplemente nulos.

Sin embargo, por más desorientada que estuviese en el campo romántico, conocía suficiente sobre sentimientos para poder dar una respuesta más o menos reconfortante.

\- Starfire, Robin es... _complicado_. No creo que los estándares de otras relaciones terrestres funciones con ustedes: tú eres alienígena y él un ex _sidekick_ con trastornos obsesivos y problemas de manejo de ira. Estoy segura de que no fue su intención olvidarlo, y que no debes tomarlo como un parámetro para saber si aún te quiere o no. Él... -Raven tragó saliva antes de terminar la frase, llevándose con ella varios sentimientos-. Él te eligió a ti, Starfire.

¿Que si le dolía estar hablando en pos de la relación entre su mejor amiga y su líder? Sí. Le dolía demasiado por alguna razón. Pero Starfire era la persona más amable y maravillosa que Raven había conocido en su vida, y no merecía menos que su apoyo en lo que fuese. Podía tolerar el dolor por ella, lo valía.

Para cuando Raven terminó de exponer su argumento, Starfire miraba al suelo nuevamente, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro y sus manos enlazadas frente a ella.

\- Tú pareces comprenderlo muy bien -dijo, y la amatista casi pudo sentir algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Es parte de ser émpata, supongo -respondió sin querer darle importancia al asunto.

\- Yo creo que es más que eso. Tú en serio te preocupas por él, amiga Raven. Lo entiendes de formas que yo jamás podré llegar a imaginar -el silencio se instauró por unos segundos, cuando la hechicera no supo qué responder-. ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta? -Raven asintió.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Por qué tú y mi novio Robin dejaron de hablarse? ¿Fue mi culpa?

\- ¿Qué? No. No, nosotros... -ahora fue su turno de mirar al suelo, sabiendo que ni ella misma tenía una respuesta clara-. Sólo nos distanciamos.

\- Oh... Pero tú lo extrañas -la gótica suspiró.

\- Las personas vienen, las personas se van. No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso -la princesa tamaraneana tapó su boca con una mano, soltando una risilla suave.

\- Lo mismo dijiste cuando nuestro amigo Cyborg se fue, y sin embargo puedo ver que no creíste en tus propias palabras... Mi novio Robin a veces puede ser ¿cómo le llaman? Un _patán_... Cometer errores y hacernos enfadar... Pero en serio espero que no haya hecho nada para lastimarte intencionalmente -Raven negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Supongo que simplemente encontramos algo de incompatibilidad entre nosotros; como amigos, quiero decir -aclaró, temiendo que Starfire encontrara un segundo significado a sus palabras. Para su sorpresa, la tamarenana la veía a los ojos con una mirada algo triste, pero también cargada de piedad y tibieza hacia ella.

\- Yo creo que es exactamente lo contrario -murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa, casi como si supiera algo sobre ella que la misma Raven ignoraba.

\- ¿Disculpa? -Stafire negó con la cabeza.

\- No fue nada, sólo un pensamiento -aseguró con una gran y brillante sonrisa-. Iré a descansar, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, amiga Raven.

La gótica sólo asintió, sintiéndose rápidamente aprisionada entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su compañera. La escuchó susurrar un "gracias" en su oído y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su amiga se sentía reconfortada, que _ella_ había podido reconfortarla.

Cuando Starfire finalmente la soltó y desapareció doblando en una esquina de la laberíntica torre, Raven dio la vuelta por el corredor por el que había venido, alejándose de su añorada habitación.

Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, demasiado agotada para usar sus poderes, y llegó luego de cortos minutos a su destino, golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

\- Sé que estás ahí. Abre.

\- _Estoy ocupado_ -se oyó desde dentro del cuarto.

Raven gruñó y uso otro poco de su magia, atravesando el muro al instante. Sintió un mareo fuerte luego de eso, pero lo reprimió concentrándose en lo que había ido a hacer allí.

\- Siempre estás ocupado -retrucó.

\- Algo mató una docena de personas allá, Raven. ¿Y tú esperas que no esté ocupado? -dijo mientras seguía escribiendo de espaldas a ella.

\- _Espero_ que la próxima vez que le cuentes a Starfire sobre los aniversarios terrestres, realmente aparezcas en el tuyo en lugar de dejarla plantada y llena de dudas en la mitad de un pasillo.

Pudo sentir cómo la pluma de Robin dejaba de escribir, mientras él susurraba un "demonios". La hechicera sólo se cruzó de brazos con reprobación.

\- Lo olvidé.

\- Eso supuse.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Apenas logré convencerla de que tú no dejaste de quererla; y créeme, por _muy_ poco, lo sentí -respondió mientras el petirrojo pasaba una mano por su pelo con frustración-. Así que deja de ser una patética excusa de novio y atiéndela como merece. Elegiste al ser más sensible y puro del planeta; no puedes actuar de esta forma, _no_ con ella.

La silla de escritorio giró un cuarto de vuelta, dejando ver el perfil de Robin, que ahora clavaba sus ojos en el suelo con sus antebrazos caídos en los soportes.

\- Lo haré.

\- Más te vale. La próxima vez vendré con un castigo, no con una advertencia.

Raven dio media vuelta para irse cuando lo oyó, con una voz cargada de duda y enfado por estar atentando contra su orgullo.

\- Gracias.

Ella giró el rostro por sobre su hombro, viendo el muro a su lado en lugar de a su compañero, ex amigo.

\- Hago esto por Starfire, tenlo presente. Ella no merece ser infeliz por tu culpa; si vuelves a lastimarla, lo lamentarás -dijo tajante antes de abandonar la sala de investigaciones.

La puerta se cerró en su espalda y Raven automáticamente soltó todo el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones durante aquella tensa conversación con su líder. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, sintiendo cómo su presión bajaba y el mareo volvía.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues? -preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

\- Llevas casi una semana sin aparecer por aquí -Cyborg se irguió, separandose del muro donde se había mantenido apoyado, y descruzó sus brazos y piernas para acercarse a su compañera-. Sólo quería vigilar que fueras a dormir -no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, podía sentirlo. Tenía motivos ocultos para espiarla, pero estaba demasiado agotada para indagar al respecto.

\- Hmp. ¿Y cuánto escuchaste? -ella abrió los ojos, viendo el brillo de su óptica robot en medio del oscuro corredor. También percibió cómo él se encogía de hombros.

\- Algo. Hiciste un buen trabajo con Star -Raven desvió su mirada hacia el final del pasillo.

\- Supongo.

El aire entre ambos titanes se enfrió, y Raven pudo percibir cómo las emociones de su amigo se transformaban en una fusión de preocupación, molestia y frustración. Por reflejo, ella volteó hacia la puerta del estudio antes de suspirar. Su mano viajó rápidamente a su estómago cuando un rugido lo invadió, haciéndola fruncir los labios con algo de vergüenza.

\- Muy bien, tenemos dos opciones: o me acompañas a la cocina y llenamos ese estómago, o te llevo la cena a tu cuarto... y llenamos ese estómago -repitió el mayor, señalando el abdomen de su compañera.

\- Ugh... cocina -asintió, caminando tras Cyborg. Sabía que si esperaba en su habitación se dormiría antes de siquiera tocar la almohada.

* * *

Raven veía la espalda de Cyborg mientras sus dedos trazaban el borde del vaso con agua frente a ella. Él no parecía tener problemas cocinando en la oscuridad - su vista provablemente estaba perfeccionada para trabajar sin luz. Raven observaba cómo se movía con acertividad de un punto al otro, cortando vegetales y mezclando todo en una sartén, moviéndola enérgicamente por el mango y provocando que todos los ingredientes volaran por el aire y volvieran a caer, sin que nada tocara el suelo. No podía negar que siempre admiró cómo Cyborg parecía otra persona en la cocina, cuánto parecía disfrutarlo. No sólo era hábil (algo que ya de por si admiraba y envidiaba), sino que se podía ver que su mente se iba de todos los problemas en esos momentos. Era su cable a tierra y, ahora que conocía su historia, comprendía que era su mayor conexión con Victor Stone.

Rose se pasó los días contando anécdotas del pequeño Vicky, aprendiendo a cocinar con su abuela. Había algo especial en la cocina, algo que ni siquiera el garage podía ofrecerle. Un lazo con su pasado y con su nostalgia.

Con todo eso que Raven se había encargado de arrebatarle.

\- Oye.

\- ¿Eh? -Raven alzó los ojos de la espalda de Cyborg y se encontró con su rostro asomándose por sobre un hombro.

\- Sé que soy irresistible, pero siento que estás perforándome los pulmones con tus ojos, Chica Oscura -comentó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su tarea, moviendo la comida con una espátula.

Raven no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño ronquido, algo similar a una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? -ella negó con la cabeza antes de beber un sorbo de agua.

\- Nada importante.

\- _Okay_ , si tú lo dices... -culminó el mayor con un tono divertido pero que dejaba en claro que no le creía una palabra.

Raven se acomodó en su banqueta mientras Cyborg le acercaba la cena, tomando los extremos de su capa para protegerse mejor del frío.

\- Muy bien, para la dama oscura un perfecto y delicioso ¡ _Cy-melette_ de vegetales!

El plato fue puesto frente a ella y no pudo evitar morder su labio mientras empuñaba el tenedor. Luego de tantos días sin comer, ese omelette se veía demasiado tentador; eso sin mencionar lo bien que olía.

\- Espera, espera, espera -interrumpió Cyborg, metiendo su mano entre el platillo y el tenedor que iba directo a él. Raven alzó los ojos con molestia.

\- Si no quieres este tenedor en tu ojo, _mueve. la. mano._ -siseó.

\- ¡Woah! -exclamó, alzando ambas manos en son de paz aunque una de ellas ya cargaba con el plato de la ocultista-. Ven -dijo, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza-. Está helado aquí y la cena te pateará el estómago así; vamos al sofá.

Raven gruñó pero aceptó la propuesta. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora de la madrugada era, pero la torre de metal no era buena para mantener el calor, y por la noche las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente. Si a eso se le sumaba el invierno que acababa de comenzar, el resultado era vivir en un enorme refrigerador.

Cyborg dejó la cena de ambos en la mesa de café e indicó a la hechicera que tomara asiento, desapareciendo hacia un lado de la sala. Raven se acomodó justo cuando el hombre de metal regresaba con una manta colgada en su brazo. Se sentó junto a ella, extendiendo la manta sobre ambos mientras la ocultista hacía levitar los platos hasta ellos.

El omelette estaba cien veces mejor de lo que esperaba. Todo lo que cocinaba Cyborg era genial, pero su falta de alimento le hizo disfrutar los sabores de otra forma.

\- _Hnm_ -gimoteó Cyborg mientras terminaba de tragar su último bocado e intentaba llamar la atención de su amiga-. ¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo esta semana? -Raven envió ambos platos nuevamente a la mesa y suspiró. Sabía que le tocaría oír un sermón.

\- Estuve ayudando en el hospital.

Automáticamente retrajo ambas piernas sobre el sofá, juntando las rodillas con su pecho y logrando cubrir sus helados pies con la manta. Apoyó el mentón en las rodillas y se quedó viendo el gigantezco ventanal que daba a a la ciudad.

\- Rae -suspiró Cyborg, masajeándose los ojos y el tabique nasal con algo de cansancio-, entiendo que quieras ayudar, o que _necesites_ ayudar, pero esto es una locura. Llevas cuánto, ¿cuatro días sin aparecer? Sin dormir o comer. Necesitas descanso, imagino que estuviste usando tus poderes hasta el hartazgo. ¿Qué haremos que viene algún súper-idiota y tenemos que salir a pelear? Apenas logré engañar a Robin cuando preguntaba donde estabas; si llega a enterarse que estuviste toda la semana allá en lugar de entrenarte y que encima estás agotando tus poderes, se va a volver loco. Y con razón; no puedes quedar vulnerable allá afuera, Rae.

\- Lo sé -fue todo lo que respondió, moviéndose lentamente para lograr que la manta subiera hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el suelo y la voz le salió en un susurro que Cyborg apenas logró escuchar.

El mayor se movió algunos centímetros, eliminando la ya corta distancia entre ambos, y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la gótica, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que su cabeza quedó acomodada en el pecho metálico. Raven no sabía cómo reaccionar a tan íntimo contacto, pero había algo en Cyborg que le permitía bajar la guardiar y aceptarlo. Pudo sentir el mentón de su compañero sobre su cabeza. Algo en toda esa situación la obligó a abrir su boca y decir más de lo que planeaba.

\- Robin cree que fue mi culpa.

Cyborg detuvo en seco sus caricias, empuñando la mano libre y tomando una buena cantidad de aire por la nariz para contener las ganas de buscar a su líder y pedirle explicaciones. En su lugar, prefirió indagar sobre el tema con su amiga.

\- ¿Él dijo algo al respecto?

\- Soy émpata -respondió con obviedad-; no necesito que nadie diga nada al respecto. Sólo _lo sé_.

Cyborg suspiró; a veces olvidaban cuán fácil Raven podía leerlos si no se cuidaban. Y si ella estaba lidiando con la culpa por lo que ocurrió, sentir que alguien le daba la razón ciertamente sería un problema. Sobre todo si ese _alguien_ era Robin.

\- Es lo más coherente.

\- ¿Qué? _No._ No, Rae, no digas tonterías -negó él, apretando más el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga.

\- Doce personas, Cyborg. Nunca llegamos ni a la mitad de muertos en todos estos años. Y yo estaba ahí, era _mi_ tarea, y no pude-

\- Nadie habría podido salvarlos, Rae. Si no fuese por ti, casi todos los que se recuperan en el hospital estarían en la morgue -aseguró, frotando su brazo sobre la manta para reconfortarla.

\- Si hubiera meditado esa mañana... Si hubiera meditado más la noche anterior, habría tenido más energía, habría podido centrar mi poder -balbuceó, cerrando sus puños en la manta bajo la atenta mirada del mayor-. Habría podido lidiar con heridas más graves, o haber hecho un portal para llevarlos al hospital y que no esperaran las ambulancias. Podría haber ganado más tiempo para ellos y los habrían visto doctores reales y no sólo paramédicos y bomber-

\- _Shh_ -silenció Cyborg, pasando el dorso de su dedo índice por la mejilla de Raven y sintiéndola tensarse por un momento. Jamás la había oído balbucear sin control, exteriorizando el caos que eran sus pensamientos. Y aunque no le molestaba oírla (en absoluto) y le agradaba saber que confiaba en él cuando necesitaba un descanso de su personaje siempre centrado, tuvo que detenerla cuando la mesa de café se vio envuelta en energía oscura y empezó a levitar de forma inestable, temblando a un par de centímetros del suelo. Lo último que necesitaban era que la gótica se sintiera totalmente expuesta.

Raven por mero reflejo cerró sus ojos al sentir la caricia, tragándose las lágrimas que ya estaban a punto de salir. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y sonora, y no necesitó más de medio minuto para caer profundamente dormida.

Cyborg siguió pasando su dedo sobre la mejilla de su compañera, interrumpiendo la acción sólo para tirar de la manta y cubrirla por completo; esa chica estaba congelada a pesar de que la sangre demoníaca solía causarle una temperatura corporal superior a lo _normal_ ; aunque claro que la falta de comida y descanso jugaban un papel importante en eso.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Chica Oscura...? -susurró, viendo el rostro dormido de la menor.

Luego de chequear sus celdas de energía -totalmente cargadas- decidió no arriesgarse a mover y despertar a Raven, de modo que recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró su ojo humano. Reclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado, quedando en una posición bastante incómoda (con su espalda básicamente suspendida en el aire), pero permitiendo a Raven recostarse mejor. Ya bastante duro era dormir sobre una superficia de metal; si a eso le sumabas el estar parcialmente sentada, el resultado sería _muy_ doloroso.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Cyborg volteó el rostro, abriendo su ojo.

\- Hey -saludó en un susurro.

\- Hey -devolvió su líder, abriendo el refrigerador. Tomó algo de queso y carne, buscó un trozo de pan y se armó un improvisado sandwich.

\- ¿Algún avance? -Robin reposó sus caderas en la encimera, con sus ojos adehiros al suelo frente a él.

\- No -dijo mientras tragaba un bocado de comida.

La gravedad hizo que uno de los brazos de Raven cayera alrededor de la cintura de Cyborg, su mano colgando fuera del sofá. Cyborg la tomó con cuidado y la reacomodó en su pecho, manteniéndola aprisionada dentro de su propia mano.

\- ¿Qué haces aq-es Raven? -el hombre de metal asintió con seriedad.

\- Tuvo un par de días duros -susurró mientras movía un mechón de pelo del rostro de su compañera, soltando una media sonrisa cuando vio cómo su nariz se movía para aliviar las cosquillas.

\- Hmp -Robin apoyó su espalda en la isla de la cocina, viendo su sandwich con el ceño fruncido antes de darle otro bocado-. Fueron días malos para todos.

Cyborg frunció el ceño, recordando lo hablado con Raven y respondió, aún con sus ojos clavados en la hechicera.

\- Tal vez; pero algunos pueden lidiar mejor que otros con lo que pasó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Robin con una ceja alzada, dejando su aperitivo olvidado sobre la isla.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que piensas cerca de ella, Rob -dijo con calma pero en tono de advertencia-. No es bueno saber que tu líder te culpa por lo que pasó.

\- ¿De _qué_ -? Yo _no_ -eso no _es-_

\- Lo que digas -Cyborg volteó finalmente hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada dura-. Tú y yo sabemos que Batman te enseñó cómo bloquear a un psíquico, y que Raven no vio nada que tú no quisieses que viera. Y _créeme_ , ella lo sabe tan bien como yo.

Robin frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó la lengua.

\- Sólo estaba-

\- Enfadado, lo sé. Pero últimamente haces demasiadas estupideces cuando te enfadas, y por alguna razón esas estupideces parecen siempre estar dirigidas directamente a Raven -Cyborg volteó a verlo con seriedad-. ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?

\- Sí -respondió Robin sin esperar ni un segundo, manteniendo una batalla de miradas con el mayor de los titanes-. Ella está distraída. Desde que volvieron de ese viaje Raven no es la misma, y eso nos perjudica a todos.

\- Hmp. Hace tiempo que Raven no es la misma, pero dudo que tenga que ver con el viaje -retrucó Cyborg, su tono algo más duro de lo pretendido.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Insinúas que es _mi_ culpa? -Cyborg suspiró con cansancio y su voz se relajó.

\- Rob, no busco discutir. Puede que Raven esté dispersa o lo que sea, pero eso no justifica que la castigues por lo que pasó con esa gente; sabes que ella es bastante buena castigándose a sí misma, y también sabes que aprecia _demasiado_ tu opinión -pudo escuchar algo como un ronquido irónico de parte del petirrojo, pero decidió ignorarlo-. Haremos lo siguiente: _yo_ me encargaré de cuidar a Raven, y _tú_ te encargarás de hacer tu trabajo como líder. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo -respondió el pelinegro antes de tomar el resto de su comida y salir de la sala común.

Cyborg vio la pueta cerrarse y negó con la cabeza, suspirando con gran frustración. Sintió a Raven balbucear entre sueños palabras incomprensibles y la envolvió entre sus dos brazos hasta que los pequeños espamos se calmaron.

\- ¿Cómo rayos puede gustarte ese sujeto, Rae...? -preguntó cuando dejó un beso entre la mata de cabello violáceo.

Sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta, su cabeza volvió a reclinarse sobre el respaldo del sofá y poco a poco se dejó sumergir en su simulador de sueño.


End file.
